Akatsuki no Shin Taiyou
by Miruru
Summary: ¡CHAP 10 UP!Pein recibe dos llamadas inesperadas de los miembro de Akatsuki para terminar enterándose que dos miembros han sido capturados por sus villas de origen. ¿Qué harán? ¿Quién será el causante de todo?
1. Captura

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 1 - Captura**

Dos. Ni una, ni tres... Habían sido dos las llamadas que había recibido por parte de dos miembros de la organización. Además el espacio de tiempo entre ambas había sido muy pequeño. Decidió que se encontraran entre ellos en un punto preciso para así poder hablar con los dos a la vez. Cuando pasó cierto tiempo, juntó los dedos haciendo sellos para realizar el jutsu.

Hacía un rato que ambos habían llegado a la cueva, no sabían muy bien a qué se debía la presencia del otro, pero ambos temían por lo mismo... la reacción del que faltaba por llegar. Un extraño hombre de piel azulada estaba sentado en una de las piedras del interior de la cueva, se había quitado la túnica y ésta restaba en el suelo, dejando un pequeño charco de agua en el suelo. No había tenido demasiada suerte y en su camino hasta el lugar había pasado por una tormenta.

El otro hombre se paseaba nerviosamente por la cueva, su melena rubia ondeaba por el movimiento y miraba al suelo con fijación, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en como podría exponer lo ocurrido, en como no incitar la furia del que faltaba por llegar. Pero los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una presencia se notó en la cueva y el holograma del líder apareció delante de ellos.

- ¿Y bien?.¿Qué era eso tan urgente? -preguntó mirándolos a ambos.

- Pein-sama... -empezó Deidara girándose hacia ellos.

- Líder... -dijo Kisame, sin esperarse a que Deidara terminase su explicación.

- Tenemos problemas. -sentenciaron ambos.

- ¿Qué tipos de problemas? -preguntó Pein asombrado de que ambos fuesen por el mismo camino.

- Sasori no danna -empezó de nuevo Deidara.

- Itachi-san... -empezó también Kisame.

- Ha sido capturado por su villa de origen -dijeron de nuevo ambos a la vez.

_Siempre que estaban un poco cerca de su villa de origen, se sentía un poco inquieto... No porque tuviese miedo, sino porque siempre había una posibilidad que alguien lo reconociese y que intentasen capturarlo. No era que no tuviese la confianza en poder salir airoso de la situación, era solo que le molestaba la idea de tener que perder el tiempo luchando._

_- Hace un rato que tengo una extraña sensación, Itachi-san... -murmuró Kisame, echándole una mirada de reojo al Uchiha._

_- Lo sé. Yo también. -contestó escuetamente._

_Desde hacía un rato notaba como si alguien estuviese al acecho tras algún matorral, pero nunca se dignase a salir al encuentro. La sensación no era demasiado agradable, aunque podían sobrevivir con ella. Kisame se paró delante de un árbol, el Uchiha se detuvo unos pasos más allá y se giró a mirar qué había detenido a su compañero. Pero no le duró mucho aquel momento de calma, dio un salto hacia atrás y en el suelo donde había estado de pie momentos antes, unos kunais se clavaron. Otra presencia a su espalda, le hizo girarse y repentinamente el que había por el otro lado realizó una técnica y unas arenas movedizas se abrieron bajo sus pies._

_- Vaya con Itachi-san, siempre atrae a la gente más que yo... -dijo Kisame agarrando la Samehada, dispuesto a bajar._

_El intento de ir a ayudar a su compañero fue disuadido cuando otro desconocido con una gran katana detuvo su ataque. Ambos hacían fuerza para intentar vencer el filo del otro. Mientras Itachi veía como se iba hundiendo... Si tuviese un momento tranquilo, podría salir con facilidad. Otra vez escuchó un ruido a su espalda, se echó hacia un lado, esquivando un kunai, pero sintió unos pequeños pinchazos en su cuello. Se llevo la mano a este y descubrió unas pequeñas puntas afiladas, impregnadas con un líquido. Se las arrancó haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor y seguidamente notó como si sus fuerzas se estuviesen marchando. Por fin, los dos individuos que habían estado ocultos entre las sombras, dieron la cara. _

_- Te lo dije, contra el Uchiha era mejor ser más de una persona -dijo uno de ellos, oculto tras una máscara._

_- No sabes cuanto me revienta que tengas razón... -dijo el otro de mala leche. _

_Itachi los miraba mientras respiraba agitadamente, intentó moverse en un par de ocasiones pero eso solo hizo que se hundiese más deprisa. El que había hablado primero se acercó unos pasos, sin meterse en las arenas. _

_- ¿Qué tal te sientes Uchiha-kun? -silencio- Bueno supongo que nunca fue demasiado hablador. _

_- A saber... No te preocupes Uchiha, dentro de poco tendrás compañía -dijo el otro, tras su máscara._

_Con fuerza bruta por parte de ambos, consiguieron apartar el filo y retrocedieron unos metros. Kisame tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, aquella persona que tenía delante era fuerte y eso le gustaba. Era como quien descubre un nuevo juguete. Miró hacia donde hacía poco tiempo estaba su compañero, y comprobó como las cosas no parecían irle demasiado bien._

_- Parece que no hay tiempo para juegos... -dijo Kisame devolviendo la vista a la persona con la máscara._

_Un grupo avanzaba presto por el bosque, habían recibido una noticia de alguien desconocido y aún a riesgo de sufrir una emboscada, habían ido a echar un vistazo. No sabían muy bien que se encontrarían cuando llegasen al lugar mencionado. Pero estaban preparados para entrar en acción._

_- Krea, ya es la hora -dijo uno de los que estaba alrededor de Itachi, que ya se encontraba enterrado hasta las axilas, respirando con dificultad._

_La persona que había delante de Kisame se retiró y desapareció sin más, lo mismo ocurrió con los otros dos enmascarados. Kisame chasqueó la lengua a disgusto, e iba a acercarse a Itachi cuando notó una fuerte presencia aproximándose. Aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho, decidió que era prudente quedarse en donde estaba y observar quién se aproximaba al lugar. Itachi por su parte intentaba hacer que su mente funcionase y pensase algún plan ingenioso antes de desconectar del mundo a causa de lo que le habían pinchado. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido (si así puede decirse) por un grupo de ANBU que irrumpió en el lugar y que se quedaron en fila, mirando al Uchiha después de haber proclamado un suspiro ahogado de sorpresa._

_- Mierda... parece que hoy no es mi día... -murmuró Itachi llevándose la mano a la cara. No parecía mejorar, cada vez se sentía más débil._

_- Señor... lo que nos habían dicho... -dijo uno de los ANBU._

_- Lo sé, le estoy viendo con mis propios ojos -dijo el que era el líder el escuadrón. _

_- ¿Qué hacemos? No parece que esté en su mejor estado -dijo otro del grupo._

_- Esos remitentes desconocidos lo pusieron, decían que nos entregarían a Itachi Uchiha y ha sido cierto -dijo otro- Así que propongo que lo capturemos. Quizás alguien lo ha traicionado._

_- "Al menos podrían discutir una vez lo han sacado de las arenas" -pensaba con cierta irritación Kisame- "Parecen imbéciles..."_

_Mientras los ANBU discutían qué hacer con lo que estaban viendo, Itachi se había acabado de hundir, finalmente inconsciente y lo único que asomaba de él era un trozo de brazo y la mano._

_- Será mejor que lo saquemos o no tendremos nada de qué hablar -dijo el líder del escuadrón. _

_Entre dos, lograron agarrar la mano de Itachi y lo sacaron de las arenas movedizas, que al poco tiempo se transformaron en la firme tierra que había sido con anterioridad. Tenía arena por la túnica, en incluso por el pelo y la cara. _

_- Señor, no respira -anunció uno de ellos gravemente._

_- Aplicadle un masaje cardíaco, si no funciona pasaremos a la respiración boca a boca -dijo el jefe._

_Un grupillo de ellos empezó a emitir pequeñas risas, explicando que pobre del que le tocase hacerle la respiración boca a boca a un criminal. De repente Itachi tosió, volviendo a respirar de nuevo, al poco la respiración se le normalizó y yacía aún inconsciente._

_- Bien, es hora de que lo traslademos a la villa y tomemos medidas pertinentes. -dijo el jefe cargando con Itachi._

_- Señor¿qué hacemos con el otro que ronda pero que no se asoma? -dijo uno, haciendo que Kisame se sintiese aludido._

_- Dejadlo, por ahora nos ocuparemos del Uchiha ya que ha cometido graves crímenes en nuestra villa -dijo el jefe._

_- ¡Entendido! -gritaron los demás miembros a coro y el escuadrón ANBU se retiró a gran velocidad de vuelta a su villa._

_- Esto es malo... -dijo Kisame con una gota- ¿Ahora como le explico yo esto al líder?_

_ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO_

_Hacía bastante rato que caminaban por el desierto y ya se sentía desfallecer. Lo odiaba. No podía soportar ese tórrido ambiente. Casi prefería Kirigakure no satô, a pesar que a veces era imposible caminar entre la espesura de la niebla. El otro, por su parte estaba acostumbrado a aquellas altas temperaturas._

_- Me estoy muriendo de calor, un -se quejó Deidara._

_- Es la enésima vez que escucho esta frase... -dijo Sasori irritado- No eres muy original para ser un artista... O eso dices._

_- ¡Agh ya vale danna, un! Si me llevas por los caminos más calurosos no me extraña que después no diga cosas coherentes -se quejó enfadado Deidara. _

_Continuaron caminando otro tramo en silencio, cosa que Sasori agradecía internamente. Deidara miró hacia los lados con disimulo, cosa que llamó la atención de Sasori._

_- ¿Tú también buscando? -preguntó escuetamente._

_- Parece que no sabe esconderse demasiado bien, un -dijo Deidara con media sonrisa y de una de las bocas de sus manos sacó un pequeño pajarillo que empezó a volar._

_Voló a una velocidad considerable y cuando Deidara lo ordenó, esta explotó levantando un poco de polvo. Allí una persona con extrañas ropas y una máscara apareció. _

_- No estaba escondiéndome -dijo la persona_

_- Por fin das la cara, un -dijo Deidara sonriendo socarronamente._

_Sasori estaba apartado a un lado, observando como ahora Deidara y el enmascarado estaban enzarzados en una lucha. Los golpes iban y venían sin conseguir acertar en el contrincante. Sasori empezaba a preguntarse cuánto iba a demorarles aquello. Una de las aves de Deidara se abalanzó cerca del enmascarado con rapidez._

_- ¡Katsu! -gritó Deidara haciendo que una explosión se desencadenase, levantando arena y polvo- Jeh..._

_Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado pudo observar como el enmascarado se encontraba unos cuantos metros allá, había logrado leer el rango de alcance y haberse movido lo suficiente como para esquivarlo y no sufrir más daños que una pequeña quemadura leve. Deidara frunció el ceño, molesto._

_- Ha sido una buena explosión. Pero... -dijo llevándose una mano a un pequeño bolso que tenía atado a su cintura. _

_Deidara se preparó para prever cualquier movimiento, el enmascarado sacó un extraño sello, le indujo chakra y seguidamente se agachó._

_- ¡Yo también puedo jugar a ese juego! -gritó con un tono maniático y seguidamente plantó el sello a sus pies._

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquella persona estaba loca... Había colocado el sello que parecía que explotaría debajo de sus pies... Por muy fuerte que fuese no podría sobrevivir a una explosión que se desencadenase a escasos metros de él. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, ninguna explosión se desencadenó, Deidara miraba confundido al enmascarado. Pero lo comprendió cuando de repente giró la cara hasta mirar a Sasori y se escuchó como media risa._

_- ¡Mierda, es una trampa! -dijo Deidara_

_Él también lo comprendió, iba a empezar a correr cuando de repente notó como retrocedía unos centímetros. Sentía como si alguien le estuviese cogiendo por los brazos y las piernas y le estuviese estirando hacia el lugar donde estaba antes. _

_- "Maldición, había otro" -pensó Sasori._

_Se deshizo de los hilos de chakra que le agarraban a tiempo para evitar una pequeña explosión, pero a su derecha otra explosión se desencadenó, y empezaron a producirse en cadena rodeándolo hasta que finalmente una gran explosión se desencadenó en el centro. La arena se levantó a metros de altura y desatando una gran polvareda. Deidara había observado tensamente la escena y durante un buen rato nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Esperaban que el polvo se disipase y dejase ver qué había ocurrido. Allí en el suelo yacía Sasori, el pelo le tapaba los ojos, la túnica estaba quemada en algunos trozos debido a la explosión. El que había provocado la explosión desapareció, Deidara se giró y miró con rabia._

_- No te escapes, un -dijo molesto._

_- Señor, es Akasuna no Sasori... Parece que la nota no mentía -dijo una voz a la espalda de Deidara._

_- Es cierto... Apresadlo... Eh, allí hay otro. Id a por él -dijo otro._

_- Hum... Esto pinta feo, un -dijo Deidara con una gota, sin girarse, sacó un pequeño pájaro de arcilla que con un gesto suyo se transformó en un ave más grande. Se subió a este y emprendió el vuelo. _

_Volaba en círculos, tenía que visualizar cuando sería el momento oportuno para poder descender y coger a Sasori. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, volvió al mundo real cuando dos flechas incendiarias casi le alcanzaron. _

_- Eh, eso es peligroso, un -dijo Deidara enfurruñado._

_Repentinamente sintió como el pájaro de arcilla empezaba a ser arrastrado lentamente hacia abajo... Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto... El que acompañaba al que había hecho aquella explosión aún debía rondar por los alrededores y cada vez se encontraba más cerca del suelo, a tiro de los guardias. Gruñó a disgusto, con un gesto hizo que el pájaro volviese a su forma pequeña haciendo que los hilos de chakra se desprendiesen. Empezó a caer hacia el vacío, hacia él un grupo de flechas se dirigía, hizo otro sello y el pájaro volvió a crecer de tamaño cubriéndole del ataque y recogiéndolo posteriormente. Remontó el vuelo más alto y se alejó del lugar a disgusto... Ahora tendría que contarle aquello al líder._

- ¿Así que tenemos unos extraños que coinciden con máscara y vestimenta? -dijo Pein- Además parece que su objetivo era hacer que tanto Itachi, como Sasori fueran capturados.

- Eso parece, un -dijo Deidara afirmando con la cabeza- Hablaron de algo como una nota, y según lo que ha contado Kisame, parece que algo parecido ha ocurrido nuestro caso.

- Bien, debemos ser rápidos o cada vez será más difícil rescatar a ambos. -dijo Pein llevándose un dedo al mentón- Está bien. Según creo la vigilancia más difícil de superar será en Konoha... Además su fuerza especial es más grande y potente. Deidara, tú irás a la villa de la arena, allí te encontrarás con Hidan y Kakuzu... Ahora me pondré en contacto con ellos para que se encuentren allí antes de que tú llegues. Por otra parte, Kisame se dirigirá a la Villa de la Hoja, allí te reunirás conmigo y trazaremos el plan para rescatar a Itachi.

- Entendido -dijeron ambos a la vez y con rapidez salieron del lugar.

Habían intentado llamar la atención lo menos posible pero era imposible. A aquella hora de la tarde las calles estaban llenas de gente y no podían evitar fijarse cuando observaban que traían un prisionero. Los murmullos sorprendidos de los que reconocían al preso los empezó a preocupar así que decidieron tomar un atajo libre de miradas. Por fin llegaron a las dependencias donde se confinaban a los criminales.

- Vosotros dos, avisad a Hokage-sama que todo está bajo control y que el prisionero ha sido transportado con éxito.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, un rubio miraba su monedero contando lo que contenía con cara de decisión. Si le llegaba podría hacer una buena cena aquella noche.

- Bueno chico¿tienes el dinero o no? -dijo el tendero de brazos cruzados.

- Ahora voy, ahora voooy -dijo Naruto que empezaba a ponerse nervioso por la impaciencia del tendero.

- ¿Te has enterado? -dijo una señora que acababa de llegar con otra al puesto.

- Sí, yo también lo he visto -dijo la otra señora- Es increíble, nunca creí que lo atraparían.

Naruto seguía rebuscando, escuchando la conversación aunque no se enteraba de mucho de lo que decían. Le faltaba un ryô y estaba seguro que lo tenía por alguna parte del monedero que no había revisado.

- Pues creo haber escuchado que llegó una nota a la villa anunciándolo -dijo una de las señoras.

- Ya, pero ¿quién iba a creerlo desde un principio? -dijo la otra mujer- No todos los días te sirven a un criminal en bandeja...

- Y aún más impensable es que fuese Uchiha Itachi -contestó la otra mujer.

Paró de contar monedas, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras las últimas palabras de la mujer se repetían en su cabeza. Repentinamente empezó a correr, dejando al tendero con dos palmos de narices. Cuando por fin llegó delante del edificio de la Hokage, se detuvo dos segundos para recuperar el aliento y prosiguió con su carrera hacia el interior.

- Naruto-kun¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Shizune, que le había visto entrar con extrema urgencia.

- Shizune-neechan, tengo que ver a Tsunade-baachan -dijo Naruto nervioso.

- Tsunade-sama está en el centro de reclusión para presos, no sé si te dejarán entrar si vas así que... -empezó Shizune.

- ¡Gracias Shizune-neechan! -dijo Naruto empezando a correr hacia fuera.

OooOOOOooooOOOooooOOO

**¡Hooolas! Bueno, por fin me he decidido a subir algún fanfic nuevo. Este ya lo puse que sería alguno de los siguientes, y aquí lo tenéis. Me he decidido por este quizás porque es el que llevo menos tiempo parado (referente a escribir) y teniendo en cuenta que de los tres que puse, el de KH no está ni empezado. **

**Este fanfic se lo quiero dedicar a la persona que me motivó a escribirlo y esa es Taniuskey. Me empecé a leer su magnífico fanfic "Risk your life" (que podéis leer si vais a su FF) y eso fue lo que me motivó a empezar a escribir mi fanfic de Akatsuki que había empezado a planear simplemente. Además ha sido la que ha seguido el desarrollo de este fanfic, que me ha criticado las faltas, algunas frases y en definitiva, sobretodo, que me animaba a seguir (ME APUNTABA CON UNA PISTOLA! SOCORRO!!! XD... Bueno puede que no con una pistola pero... Sí que me obligaba ù.ú Y si lo niega mentiría!) Así que se lo dedico por ser mi Beta Reader, por ser tan pagana ù.ú y esas cosas. :3 ¡Pa ti Tani! (Pero sobre Dei yo no te digo nada... lalala...U) **

**La traducción íntegra del título sería "El nuevo sol del amanecer" Pero bueno, ya más adelante os explicaré más cositas sobre porqué este título y no otro. Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo que suelo hacer. Pero es una especie de introducción, a partir del siguiente capítulo saldrán más Akatsuki. Así que espero que los que me lean, lo sigan nn**

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**Y se aceptan críticas constructivas ô.o Eso sí, recordad que es un fanfiction, así que no me seáis de vuestro pueblo P**

**Bye bye! **

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	2. Interrogatorio

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 2 - Interrogatorio**

- Odio tener que dejar las cosas a medias -dijo una de las figuras.

- No podíamos hacer nada, las órdenes son órdenes -contestó la otra figura, con una voz profunda.

- ... ¿Pero porqué en el jodido desierto? -contestó la otra a disgusto- Hace calor. Mucho calor.

- ¿Te crees que puedo hacer algo al respecto? -preguntó el otro irónicamente.

- Maldito ateo... Ahora intenta ser chistoso. Hay que joderse. -murmuró el otro enfadado.

oooOOOOooooOOOooooOOO

A pesar que no habían logrado atrapar al otro, habían logrado encerrar a Akasuna no Sasori en una celda. No sabían muy bien el poder del desertor, pero sabían que era muy importante mantenerlo encerrado hasta que llegasen los refuerzos.

- Es mala suerte que lo hayamos capturado justo cuando no hay nadie que pueda tomar una decisión en la villa. -dijo uno de los guardias aburridamente.

- No te quejes. Tanto Chiyobaa-sama, su hermano, y Kazekage-sama y sus hermanos, recibirán pronto nuestro comunicado y volverán con rapidez a la villa. -contestó otro.

- ¿Pero le habéis dicho que tenemos al mismísimo Akasuna no Sasori? -preguntó de nuevo el primer guardia.

- ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Qué ocurriría si esa información se filtrase? ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza? -dijo el otro irritado.

El primero se quedó unos segundos en silencio, cavilando, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza y el otro pegó un suspiro amargado.

- Si enviamos un mensaje con ese nombre podría ser interceptado y la información se extendería hacia redes peligrosas -dijo el hombre- Podrían atacarnos a sabiendas que nuestro Kazekage no está, o podrían intentar liberar al preso, o podrían alertar a sus compañeros de que ha sido capturado. Lo mejor es mantener un poco el misterio hasta que vuelvan.

Se hizo el silencio, después de unos minutos ambos se levantaron del lugar y salieron al exterior. Debían comenzar con las rondas de vigilancia, era lo que siempre hacían cuando el Kazekage salía fuera por motivos diplomáticos.

oooOOOOooooOOOooooOOO

Tuvo suerte al entrar en el edificio, unos guardias ya se acercaban a él cuando llamó a Tsunade a lo lejos y esta se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido. No había esperado que se enterase tan rápido de la noticia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? -preguntó Tsunade, haciendo ver que no sabía nada.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? -dijo Naruto poniendo los brazos en jarra- Estoy aquí porque me he enterado que han capturado a Itachi Uchiha. Yo quiero entrar.

- Naruto... No puedo confiar en que estés calmado. Sé lo temperamental que eres -dijo Tsunade seriamente.

- ¡Tsunade-baachan! Quiero entrar. Yo ya no soy el mismo impulsivo de antes -dijo Naruto- Pero quiero poder hablar con él y preguntarle por Orochimaru. Quizás pueda darme información que me lleve a encontrar a Sasuke.

- Naruto... -dijo Tsunade, a la cual las excusas se le acababan.

- Por favor -dijo Naruto inclinándose delante de ella- Te lo pido.

Puso los ojos en blanco durante un segundo y pegó un profundo suspiro resignado. Sabía que, cuando Naruto se ponía así, difícilmente se le podía llevar la contraria.

- Está bien... -dijo con resignación y antes de que Naruto exclamase contento añadió con firmeza- Pero te prohíbo que te pongas demasiado agresivo. No podemos permitir que le pase nada al prisionero.

Iba a abrir la boca para quejarse cuando vio la mirada inquisitiva de Tsunade, como diciéndole que no empezase antes de tiempo. A mitad del camino, Naruto ya no sabía por donde iba caminando. No era de extrañar pues los caminos por los que se conducía a la gente del exterior eran laberínticos expresamente. Eso se hacía para que nadie pudiese quedarse con la estructura y pasadizos del interior del edificio y así esa información pudiese filtrarse en manos enemigas.

Por fin llegaron delante de una celda, no había más luz en el interior que la que había sido instalada artificialmente y de modo que no se pudiese alcanzar con facilidad. Un guardia se puso delante de ellos, tapando el campo de visión del interior, cosa que molestó a Naruto.

- Tiene suerte Tsunade-sama, hace escasos minutos que acaba de despertarse -dijo el guarda- Hemos tomado todas las medidas pertinentes para el interrogatorio... -se quedó unos segundos en silencio y miró a Naruto.

- Tranquilo, él entrará conmigo -dijo la Hokage con firmeza.

- De acuerdo -dijo el hombre y seguidamente se hizo a un lado, dejando por fin ver a Naruto el interior de la celda.

En una silla sentado se encontraba Itachi Uchiha, miraba absorto el suelo, tenía unos grilletes atados a las manos, desde ellos subiendo por los brazos hasta los hombros había unas pequeñas cadenas que llegaban a una especie de collar que llevaba en el cuello. El puño de Naruto temblaba ligeramente, suspiró y entró tras Tsunade.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Se había despertado hacía unos cuantos minutos y no recordó muy bien que había ocurrido hasta poco después. La celda que le habían proporcionado era bastante espaciosa, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana que había a una altura considerable. Él se encontraba en medio, atado por unas cadenas que descendían desde un techo que no alcanzaba a ver. Al parecer la onda de choque de la explosión había logrado afectar de alguna manera extraña a su núcleo, ya que lo había dejado fuera de combate.

Tenía alguna quemadura en la piel, pensó que debería repararla luego... pero no era ningún problema. Ninguna de las heridas que tenía le dolía, era la ventaja de tener el cuerpo que tenía. Seguramente, si hubiese sido una persona normal, no habría sobrevivido a aquella explosión.

- Qué fastidio... No sé quien se piensan que soy -dijo Sasori a disgusto a la nada.

Era una ventaja, y lo sabía, pero se sentía ofendido de estar donde estaba. Aquella no era una de las prisiones de alta seguridad de Sunagakure, era una prisión bastante normal. Aquellos inconscientes no sabían con quien estaban tratando. Seguramente debían andar faltos de personas con poder de decisión, quizás el Kazekage estaba ausente... Seguramente que Chiyobaa también lo estaba, sino ante la noticia no habría permitido que le encerrasen aquí y ya habría intentado venir a darle alguno de sus discursos o a sacarle información.

Pero por otra parte, era lógico que al no ser una prisión de alta seguridad, el nivel de vigilancia y las habilidades de las personas que custodiaban el lugar, no era demasiado alto. Así que, dentro de lo que cabía, la huida del lugar podría ser más fácil de lo que hubiese llegado a imaginar. Empezó a mover uno de los brazos, hacía movimientos redondos bruscos, intentando que el brazo se desencajase. Después de un poco de esfuerzo, el brazo cedió y se desencajó, dejando ver un filo. Cuando la cadena dejó de balancearse, puso su concentración en el brazo que había dejado colgando y seguidamente atestó un golpe con el filo, provocando que la muñeca se desencajase del resto del brazo. Ambas partes cayeron al suelo con un poco de ruido.

- Tsk... -se quejó Sasori al ver que provocaba ruido- Será mejor que me dé prisa.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Se sorprendió al despertarse, pero quizás lo que más impresión le dio fue el despertarse en una de las celdas de alta seguridad de Konoha. Cuando le dijo que pronto tendría compañía, nunca esperó que se refiriese a alguien de fuera, creyó que se refería a que también se desharían de Kisame.

Pero no había sido así, se encontró en medio de una celda prácticamente sin iluminación, encadenado y sentado en una silla. Al menos podrían haber tenido la decencia de haberlo dejado tumbado... Ese pensamiento se había ganado una sonrisa irónica por parte de Itachi que duró unos segundos. Se imaginaba qué vendría a continuación, por lo que llevaba puesto casi podía deducirlo. Ya había intentado concentrar chakra en una ocasión, para intentar activar su Sharingan, pero había sido inútil. No le dio tiempo a comprobar nada más. Alguien había llegado y reconoció la voz de la que era la nueva Hokage de Konoha. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando vio que Naruto la acompañaba.

Ambos entraron en la celda, Tsunade se sentó en una silla que le habían proporcionado, Naruto se quedó de pie, unos metros más atrás de Tsunade.

- Me alegra verte aquí, Uchiha Itachi -dijo Tsunade, mirando fijamente a Itachi, que le devolvía la mirada sin titubear.

- Lamento que el placer no sea mutuo -dijo Itachi con una voz suave y difícilmente audible.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? -preguntó Tsunade, pero Itachi no contestó. Se limitaba a mirarla, dándole a entender que no contestaría- ¿Quién te ha traicionado? -otro silencio. Naruto empezaba a sentirse irritado- Itachi, si no contestas esta conversación va a ser muy aburrida.

- No soy muy hablador. Y menos cuando me tienen atado -dijo Itachi.

- Lo sé, pero no pretenderás que te dejemos libre mientras te interrogamos. Porque puede que intentes hacerme algo -dijo Tsunade- No me usarás como rehén para abrir tu camino de huida. Bastante libertad tienes al estar como estás. -Itachi pegó una risa irónica, que hizo que Tsunade le mirase interrogante- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Le llamas libertad a esto? No soy estúpido, Tsunade-sama -dijo Itachi impasiblemente- Sé que estos grilletes están alimentándose de mi chakra, impidiéndome utilizarlo.

- Es lógico -dijo Tsunade

- Y también he adivinado el mecanismo de esto que me habéis puesto -dijo Itachi- Si muevo un solo dedo las cadenas se tensarán y me asfixiaré. Así que volveré a la misma posición de antes. Una manera de impedirme cualquier movimiento brusco.

- Son medidas necesarias -dijo Tsunade. Itachi no contestó nada más y se sumergió de nuevo en el silencio. Tsunade frunció el ceño- ¿Ha sido de tu propia organización?

- No -contestó escuetamente Itachi.

- ¿Los conoces? ¿Sabes para quien trabajan? ¿Qué objetivos buscan? ¿Por qué te han entregado? -preguntó seguidamente Tsunade, envalentonada por que le había contestado algo.

- No -volvió a contestar Itachi.

- Háblanos sobre Akatsuki -dijo Tsunade, sabiendo que aquella pregunta seguramente se iba a quedar sin contestación. Itachi desvío la mirada y rió brevemente.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó enfadado Naruto.

- Tranquilo Naruto. -dijo Tsunade con firmeza, le devolvió la mirada a Itachi- ¿Y bien, qué era eso tan divertido? Piensa que si hablas de Akatsuki postergarás el día de tu juicio.

- Lo dice como si así pudiera vivir más tiempo -dijo Itachi- Pero no crea que es tan sencillo. Si abro la boca diciendo algo que no toca, que no le extrañe si mañana encuentran mi cadáver. Prefiero mantener la boca cerrada. Así sí que viviré más tiempo.

El rubio apretó el puño con rabia. Le enfurecía pensar que, por su seguridad, aquel hombre estaba omitiendo información importante que les podría llevar a salvar a gente del sufrimiento que ese grupo impartiría. Pero, ¿acaso tenía que haberse hecho expectativas? Después de todo, Itachi había exterminado a su familia con sus propias manos... ¿Qué más podía esperar de alguien así?

- Bueno eso es todo por ahora -dijo Tsunade levantándose de la silla- Volveremos a hablar.

- Tsunade-baachan yo... -empezó Naruto, que no sabía bien como abordar el tema.

- Te dejaré hablar con él. Pero a la que vea que pierdes los nervios te sacaré de allí -dijo Tsunade saliendo fuera para hablar con los guardias sobre lo que había hablado con Itachi.

Se sentó en la silla en la que había estado Tsunade, con el ceño fruncido. Por su parte Itachi no había bajado la vista, tenía curiosidad por la conversación que venía a continuación.

- Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. Sé que Orochimaru formó parte de Akatsuki, así que... ¿Dónde se esconde? -Itachi no desvió la mirada, pero tampoco contestó nada- Si lo sé podré traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la villa. ¡Después de todo lo que le hiciste podrías al menos hacer algo por él! -la ira de Naruto crecía por momentos viendo como la expresión del moreno no cambiaba, como no decía nada y como le seguía observando con los profundos ojos negros- ¡Contesta de una vez!

- ¿Para qué? -dijo Itachi finalmente, cosa que dejó sorprendido a Naruto- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que, te diga lo que te diga, me creerás? No lo creo. No me consideras más que un criminal, ¿por qué hablar cuando sé que no creerás mis palabras?

Quizás fue la tranquilidad con la que lo decía, quizás la mirada serena con la que le miraba... Pero sentía como no podía contenerse más, su puño temblaba con fuerza y apretaba los dientes con rabia. Tsunade, que había estado distraída hablando con los guardias, volvió a mirar el interior de la celda y comprendió que iba a venir a continuación.

- ¡Naruto detente! -gritó Tsunade.

El rubio no se detuvo a pesar de los gritos de la Hokage, propinó un puñetazo a Itachi que le giró la cara. El labio empezó a sangrar levemente y Naruto respiraba agitadamente, intentando calmar su rabia. Después de unos segundos con la cara girada, el Uchiha volvió a girarla para devolver una mirada tranquila e inexpresiva al rubio.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién te crees que eres? -gritaba Naruto- ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste te puedes permitir el lujo de dirigir esas miradas! ¡No intentes aparentar ser normal, porque arruinaste la vida a tu hermano! ¡Por tu culpa Sasuke está donde está!

- ¡Naruto ya basta! -gritó Tsunade que ahora había entrado en la celda y que agarró a Naruto antes que se abalanzase de nuevo a pegar a Itachi.- ¡Es suficiente te he dicho! -finalmente Naruto se calmó y la miró con seriedad- Me prometiste que no te ibas a dejar llevar por los sentimientos pero no lo hiciste. No te dejaré volver a entrar.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó con la cabeza gacha hacia fuera de la celda, una vez allí se arrimó a la pared y se sentó en el suelo con decisión. No pensaba moverse de allí hasta que descubriese si realmente conocía el paradero del escondite de Orochimaru. Los guardias cerraron la celda con llave y se acercaron a Tsunade, pasando su mirada de la sannin al joven que estaba sentado en el suelo.

- Si quiere estar vigilando al Uchiha hasta que se muera de cansancio dejadlo -dijo con sequedad la Hokage- Pero ni se os ocurra dejarle entrar. Ya habéis visto el espectáculo que ha montado.

- ¡De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama! -gritaron a coro los guardias que había.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

- ¿Qué querían? -preguntó Konan sin rodeos cuando cruzó miradas directamente con Pein.

- Parece que tenemos alguien en contra. Itachi y Sasori están presos en sus respectivas villas -dijo Pein.

- Entiendo... -dijo Konan- ¿Irás?

- Echaré una mano en Konoha, necesitaríamos ir unos cuantos para conseguir una infiltración exitosa. Yendo yo, conseguiremos un ataque más potente y rápido -dijo Pein.

Después de decir la última frase Pein se perdió por los pasillos de aquel edificio. Konan observó como se marchaba. Una pregunta se había quedado en el aire... Pero casi creía entender como lo iba a hacer. El actual Pein era el dios de la villa de la Lluvia, no podía abandonar el pueblo tan fácilmente. Al poco rato volvió por los pasillos Pein, aunque su apariencia era diferente: con una coleta alta, y bastantes más piercings por la cara.

- Me marcho, si hay algún problema contacta conmigo inmediatamente -dijo Pein.

- Entendido. -contestó escuetamente Konan.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Descendía lentamente, notando como a medida que bajaba el aire se hacía más caliente. No era de extrañar, después de todo estaba volviendo al desierto. Por suerte, o por desgracia, aquel calor no duraría demasiado tiempo más, el sol se estaba poniendo. Divisó dos figuras paradas en el desierto y supo sin dudas que por fin había encontrado a su refuerzo. Mientras tanto, las dos personas esperaban desganadas.

- Maldito rubio... Te juro que le mataré, me haré una cartera con la piel de sus manos -dijo Hidan, que sentía como el sudor le corría frente abajo hacia su cuello.

- Si haces eso es probable que te vuele por los aires con una explosión -dijo Kakuzu cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo eso a mí Kakuzu? -contestó de mal humor Hidan- Es su culpa que nos estemos derritiendo en este jodido desierto.

- ¿Culpa de quién, un? -preguntó Deidara aterrizando en el suelo y posteriormente recogiendo el pequeño pájaro de arcilla que con anterioridad le había transportado.

- ¡Tuya! ¡Se nos estaban derritiendo los sesos, joder! -gritó Hidan.

- Ah, ¿pero tienes sesos tú? -preguntó Deidara con los brazos en jarra y con una mirada maliciosa.

- Hidan no empieces otra vez... -cortó Kakuzu con pesadez viendo como su compañero parecía tener ganas de seguir discutiendo la situación.

- Joder Kakuzu -murmuró a disgusto Hidan- Ahora de parte de Deidara. Cada vez te respeto menos.

- Como si me importase. -dijo Kakuzu poniendo momentáneamente los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías. Pein-sama dice que tenemos que ayudar a Sasori-danna a escapar -dijo Deidara- Así que mejor sería ponernos manos a la obra, antes que se haga demasiado tarde, un.

- ¿Cual es el brillante plan del "artista"? -preguntó Hidan, poniendo un tono irónico al pronunciar artista.

- Tendríamos que informarnos en que lugar lo tienen preso, un. Una vez sepamos donde está nos plantamos allí, yo puedo hacer explotar paredes o lo que sea necesario. -dijo Deidara ignorando el sarcasmo de Hidan.

- Pero si lo tienen en la de alta seguridad no será tan fácil -dijo Kakuzu.

- Lo sé. Pero cuando lo capturaron escuché que el Kazekage está fuera, así que quizás estos estúpidos hayan cometido alguna imprudencia -dijo Deidara- Resumiendo, la idea es que Hidan, con su técnica, logre interrogar a algún guardia. Cuando sepamos donde está vamos a por él y punto. Además, no creo que danna se quede quieto... Ya sabemos que odia esperar y hacer esperar, un.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

**Se acabó (El capítulo) De este capítulo haría especial mención a dos cosas. Primero la contestación de Itachi a la insistente pregunta de Naruto. La verdad es que seguramente, si Itachi le hubiese dicho que no lo sabía (Que es la verdad) Naruto hubiese puesto en duda su palabra. Después lo otro que también me gusta es la aparición del combi zombie ¡Ou yeah! Quizás porque me gusta ese carácter de Hidan a****l que parece fastidiarle todo lo que el mundo hace y se lo toma con tal dramatismo como si el mundo fuese en su contra. Y sobretodo esa especie de obsesión con todo lo que hace Kakuzu y criticarlo xD No sé, se me hace divertido :3**

**Sobre el título. Sé que a Sasori no lo interrogan, pero bueno, me servía para la parte de Itachi y él tiene preferencia (XD) Creo que no queda nada más por comentar. Si queda alguna duda, escribídmela en el review. Paso a comentar ù.ú**

_Taniuskey, _**oh vaya, gracias por la aclaración sobre con qué me apuntabas ù.ú (...) Juas, no sé si agradecerte eso de pagana y bibalvípeda... xD Sí lo sé, te encanta el principio, siempre que lo lees te partes xD Lo suyo es que te deje con el suspense, sino te vas y no vuelves para leerla ò.ó Y las cosas inesperadas es lo que te hace en teoría engancharte más jojo. Sobretodo el de Deidara... juh por qué será? XD Itachi no es vago, solo ahorra movimientos por el bien mundial ù.ú xD Pues si quieres saber lo que le pasa a Dei tendrás que esperar jojo.**

_Alejandra1, _**me gusta que te guste este fic LOL ) XD Taniuskey! Taniuskey me apuntó con una pistola! Aunque ella dice que era una hoja de palmera! A saber... (Se encoge de hombros) Gracias por el review n.n Espero verte por aquí en este capi también.**

_Maruy-chan_, **Maaaaaa!! (corre y se tira en sus brazos) D Yay que alegría. Si quieres saber que pasa luego... Tendrás que seguir leyendo mi fic muahahaha! Woh gracias por el fav D y gracias por el comentario que me hiciste por msn. Aquí la continuación n.n**

_Yimy, _**oh! Alguien que viene del perfil de Tani O Gracias por leerlo n.n Pues ale, aquí tienes la contiuación. Espero que te guste n.n**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ò.ó**

**Miruru.**


	3. Perdón

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 3 - Perdón**

_- Resumiendo, la idea es que Hidan, con su técnica, logre interrogar a algún guardia. Cuando sepamos donde está vamos a por él y punto. Además, no creo que danna se quede quieto... Ya sabemos que odia esperar y hacer esperar, un._

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Movía los brazos, intentando comprobar que la movilidad de estos volvía a estar al cien por cien. No solía desmontarse así como así y después costaba un poco hacer que el estado de estos volviese a ser perfecto. Pero al parecer estaba prácticamente igual... Después de todo solo había sido un brazo. Escapar de los grilletes había sido fácil.

_Seguidamente de haberse desmontado el brazo, concentró el chakra en los dedos de la otra mano, la que seguía atada y unos hilos de chakra salieron hasta las partes que se encontraban en el suelo. Primero cogió el trozo de brazo y se lo encajó de nuevo, sabía que no había quedado excesivamente apretado, pero lo arreglaría luego. Seguidamente recogió la mano y la colocó en su sitio, así pues, se encontraba totalmente montado. Comprobó como podía moverlo y hacer fuerza y sonrió. Lo que vino a continuación fue como un juego de niños, con el lanzallamas derritió parte de la cadena, rompiéndola y haciéndole totalmente libre._

Concentró el chakra en los pies y empezó a subir por la pared hasta llegar a la ventana con barrotes. Se asió con las manos a los barrotes y se asomó un poco a la ventana entre las rejas, intentando situarse.

- ¡Eh tú!.¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó una voz y seguidamente un kunai pasó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Miró a disgusto como había sido pillado en medio de su huida, bajó al suelo y miró con tranquilidad al guardia, que le devolvía una mirada tensa. Sasori sonrió divertido, podría utilizar aquel miedo a su favor. Empezó a acercarse a la reja, el guardia dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y le advirtió que no se acercase más, pero Sasori hacía caso omiso a lo que le decía. Acabó por perder los nervios y lanzarle un kunai, que se clavó en el brazo que Sasori había puesto en medio, evitando que el kunai alcanzase algún punto del torso.

- Jeh... Empieza el juego -dijo Sasori risueñamente, desclavándose el kunai del brazo.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Se sentía cansado. Tampoco le extrañaba demasiado sentirse así, después de todo hacía relativamente poco que volvió de la última misión. En ésta había pasado alguna noche sin dormir, había luchado y a la vuelta no había descansado nada. Pero no quería marcharse, no hasta que obtuviese lo que quería. No había obtenido respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado y creía que, si lo vigilaba, el Uchiha se daría cuenta que la pregunta seguía abierta. Aunque eso no le impedía sentirse somnoliento.

Después que le quitasen aquel dispositivo que podía estrangularlo si se movía, dejándole únicamente los grilletes que le impedía utilizar el chakra, se había tumbado en aquella incómoda cama. No se movía demasiado, no fuese que un muelle se le clavase en la espalda, cosa que no le extrañaría demasiado. Notaba el excesivo peso que cargaba en sus muñecas. Aquello le hacía sentirse extraño. Levantó los brazos hacia el techo, hasta tenerlos totalmente estirados, intentó separar las manos pero la cadena, con un brusco sonido, se estiró totalmente, impidiéndole realizar esa tarea. Estuvo unos segundos observándolas, viendo a lo que su vida se había reducido, quizás a lo que siempre una parte de él había temido. Juntó las manos y lentamente las bajó hasta su cara, juntando el frío metal con la frente y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no lo tenías asumido? -dijo Naruto, rompiendo el silencio.

- No sé de qué hablas. -contestó Itachi, abriendo los ojos y apartando las manos de su cara.

- Dabas la impresión de alguien que no esperaba acabar con los grilletes en las manos -dijo Naruto de nuevo- ¿Acaso después de hacer lo que hiciste nunca imaginaste acabar así? ¿Te arrepientes de estar metido aquí?

- Eso es una estupidez -dijo Itachi incorporándose en la cama, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y subió los pies al lecho.

- ¿Por qué les mataste a todos? -dijo Naruto seriamente.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Todo el mundo conoce la historia. Es así como está bien... -dijo Itachi mirando el suelo de la habitación.

- ¿Y el mundo conoce la historia como es? ¿Sasuke también? -dijo Naruto. El silencio se abrió durante unos segundos en los que Itachi miró interrogante al rubio- Puede que sean imaginaciones mías, porque soy muy imaginativo yo, pero hace un momento tenías la apariencia de alguien inocente por eso me preguntaba si la historia es totalmente cier...

Itachi, que había estado con expresión sorprendida durante unos segundos, se llevó la mano a la cara y rió brevemente. Naruto dejó de hablar ante el hecho y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Naruto de mala leche- Encima que intento hablar con alguien como tú.

- Eres una persona extraña Naruto-kun -concluyó Itachi, dejando de reír-... La verdad no siempre es el mejor camino.

- ¿Por qué no? Si la historia que todos saben no es cierta, ¿porqué no habrías de rectificarla? -dijo Naruto insistentemente. No defendía a Itachi, sino que internamente defendía en los ideales que él creía como correctos- Si todos supieran la verdad sería mejor, porque podrían...

- ¿Perdonarme? -interrumpió Itachi y soltó una risa irónica- ¿De qué sirve contar la verdad cuando sabes que, la única persona que realmente desearías que te perdonase, nunca podrá hacerlo?

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas, notando como la vista se emborronaba, como el cansancio quería vencerlo de un momento a otro. Se llevó la mano a los ojos y se los frotó, intentando devolver la vista a su estado normal.

- Deberías irte y descansar -dijo Itachi y seguidamente se volvió a tumbar en la cama, de espaldas a Naruto.

A pesar que se había estado negando, no podía evitar aceptar la realidad, como siguiese más rato en aquel lugar acabaría por desfallecer de cansancio. Acabarían llevándolo a casa y casi sería peor ya que, seguramente, Tsunade le impediría hacer más locuras. Así que quizás, solo por esta vez, Itachi tenía razón. Se levantó y sin decir una palabra, se marchó del lugar. El moreno se incorporó de nuevo una vez el muchacho se hubo marchado, se apartó un mechón del flequillo que le molestaba en el ojo y su mano restó en su frente. Esperaba que los demás tomasen acciones con rapidez, que lo sacasen pronto de aquel lugar... Porque una parte de su ser parecía estar adivinando que, pasar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, podría terminar por volverlo loco.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Le había costado más tiempo que a Deidara llegar a su destino. También era cierto que aquel lugar se encontraba más cerca de Sunagakure que de Konohagakure, así que era lógico. Se había apostado en los alrededores de la ciudad, esperando que el líder contactase con él, ya que eran las instrucciones que le había dado. Pero empezaba a cansarse de tener que estar esperando tanto... Él era más de acción y menos de tranquilidad. Muchas veces se había visto privada de ella, pero aunque sentía que le fastidiaba dejar escapar oportunidades, comprendía que aquello era para el bien del objetivo de la organización.

Sin darse ni cuenta, el cielo se había ido oscureciendo en sobremanera, era una oscuridad digna de cuento de terror. El cielo había sido tapado por unas negras nubes, privando a la noche de luz de luna y de estrellas. Kisame notó una gota en su cara, empezó a resbalar lentamente, se llevó la mano y se la quitó. El siguiente movimiento fue típico: levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo y extender una mano. Al parecer empezaba a llover, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la lluvia pudo llamarse así. No se sentía muy contento por estar bajo la lluvia, pero al menos el sombrero le protegía la cabeza y parte de los hombros.

- Siento la espera -dijo una voz a espaldas de Kisame.

El hombre pez se incorporó repentinamente y se volteó para ver como por fin había llegado la persona a la que esperaba. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, sabía que, lo que venía a continuación, era la parte que más le gustaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan, Líder? -dijo Kisame

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

- Esto es desesperante... -murmuró a disgusto Kakuzu.

- Me aburro, un -dijo Deidara.

- Joder, ¿queréis callaros y dejarme acabar el puto ritual en paz? -gritó Hidan.

Ese era el plan que se servía en Suna. Por una parte, Kakuzu, restaba inmóvil a un lado del lugar. Únicamente observando. Lo sabía, sabía que su compañero tenía esa mala manía... pero eso no quitaba que siempre pensase lo mismo. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Por otra parte, Deidara se encontraba apoyado en una baranda, mirando el exterior con aburrimiento. Tanto se aburría que había bostezado en montones de ocasiones, se arrepentía que no hubiese otro miembro que hubiese podido venir en vez del religioso. No es que tuviese algo en su contra... Simplemente era que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Además tenía que ponerse a perder el tiempo de aquel modo. Lo tenía claro, si Pein se quejaba de su tardanza, echaría las culpas a Hidan sin dudarlo una milésima de segundo.

Para terminar, Hidan se encontraba finalizando su ritual. El hombre que ahora yacía en el suelo muerto era el que había proporcionado la información que habían deseado encontrar desde un principio. Las marcas del cuerpo de Hidan desaparecieron, se desclavó la guadaña del pecho y se levantó del suelo.

- Ah, esto es revitalizador -dijo con aire jovial.

- Estás enfermo, un -murmuró Deidara

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves intento de artista! -gritó Hidan empuñando la guadaña hacia Deidara.

- ¡Por culpa de tus estupideces hemos perdido mucho tiempo, un! Si buscas pelea la tendrás -dijo Deidara dejando al descubierto la bolsa con arcilla.

- Como no dejéis las peleas de parvulario ahora mismo os coseré la boca de forma que no podáis abrirla nunca más -dijo Kakuzu con voz mortecina- Me tenéis harto ya.

- ¡Tsk! -gruñó Deidara y seguidamente volvió a cubrir la bolsa, dando a entender que por su parte ya no había más problema.

Hidan también detuvo la pelea y bajó la guadaña. Sabía lo agresivo que se ponía Kakuzu cuando se enfadaba, sabía que lograrlo solo traería problemas. Y si luego fallaban en la misión por culpa de eso, no quería ser él quien tuviese que verse las caras con Pein. Kakuzu agradeció que por fin parasen las peleas y se reunió con ellos.

- Tal y como suponías, Sasori está en una prisión normal y corriente -dijo Kakuzu.

- ¡Una monumental cagada! -dijo risueñamente Hidan- No me extraña que Sunagakure esté como está.

- Será mejor que asaltemos la prisión ya. Cuanto antes nos marchemos de aquí, más efectivo será el resultado. Pensad que deben haber informado al Kazekage, puede que tarde unos días en venir, y cuando amanezca ya habrá pasado un día. No podemos perder más el tiempo, un -dijo Deidara.

- De acuerdo. Mi idea para la formación de ataque es la siguiente. Hidan entrará por la puerta, que pregunte dónde tienen a Sasori -dijo Kakuzu.

- Creo que tendré a todos los malditos guardias intentando cogerme, Kakuzu -dijo Hidan con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Por mucho que te corten no cerrarás la bocaza tan fácilmente. Así que por eso irás tú -dijo Kakuzu.

- ¿Qué soy? ¿Un puto muñeco vudú al que le puedes pinchar agujas? -dijo Hidan, de nuevo enfadado.

- Es una forma de verlo -dijo Kakuzu. Seguidamente le pasó un transmisor- Cuando sepas donde está, comunícanoslo a través de la radio. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás, tu puedes dedicarte a jugar a los sacrificios si quieres mientras. Ala, tirando.

- Puto capitalista de mierda... Si lo sé, mando a la mierda la misión -dijo Hidan a disgusto mientras se ponía el dispositivo y se encaminaba hacia la entrada.

- Una vez sepamos donde está Sasori, tú te ocuparás de localizar la habitación y de volar la pared por los aires. Yo me quedaré cerca de la puerta principal. No dudo en que cuando Hidan empiece el ataque, llamarán a refuerzos, así que yo los entretendré hasta que logres sacar a Sasori. -dijo Kakuzu. Otra vez le pasó un transmisor a Deidara- Yo también llevaré uno, si ocurre algún problema comunícanoslo por radio. ¿Todo bien?

- Me parece perfecto, un -dijo Deidara abrochándose el transmisor. Cuando se puso el auricular en la oreja pudo escuchar la risa maniática de Hidan- Parece que este ya ha empezado. Tanto quejarse y ahora se ríe, un.

- Es un sádico -dijo Kakuzu, que miraba con tranquilidad a la nada- No sé para que dice nada si después se lo pasa bien. Es como un crío.

- No hace falta que lo niegues, un -dijo Deidara, que estaba haciendo moldear arcilla a sus manos.

- Menos cháchara señoras -escucharon decir por el auricular a Hidan- Que las veo muy cotorras. Sasori está en el ala oeste del edificio, en la planta baja. Y tú, capitalista, prepárate, que en poco tiempo te van a llegar unos compañeros de lo más majos.

- Lo dicho, como un crío... -dijo Deidara suspirando levemente y marchándose a toda prisa a localizar el lugar que había dicho Hidan mientras Kakuzu se levantaba y se ponía alerta.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Desde hacía poco rato que escuchaba un goteo que empezó a molestarlo, se incorporó del lecho y miró hacia el suelo. A escasos metros, un pequeño charco de agua recibía otra gota proveniente de arriba. Itachi levantó la cabeza y miró como una mancha húmeda goteaba.

- "Parece que no hay presupuesto para una simple gotera..." -pensaba el Uchiha irónicamente.

Así que estaba lloviendo... El grosor de las paredes, a pesar de no ser demasiado, era suficiente como para amortiguar bastante el sonido. O quizás era que el silencio en aquel lugar era tan denso que empezaba a ser incapaz de escuchar el exterior. Fuese lo que fuera, una idea cruzó su mente, y, al paso al que crecía aquel charco, creyó saber de qué se trataba. Tal y como imaginó, el agua empezó a revolverse con violencia, tomando formas y levantándose. Expandiéndose, tomando forma humana hasta que tuvo la apariencia de Pein.

- Itachi, Kisame y yo estamos iniciando el plan, lograremos destrozar la seguridad y entrar. Pero este plan no admite demoras -dijo el clon de agua de Pein- Debes estar preparado, en cuando abramos la salida, debes ser ágil y salir de aquí. ¿Alguna limitación?

- No puedo usar el chakra -dijo Itachi, mostrando los grilletes que llevaba en las muñecas. Aquellos que parecían pesar tanto.

- De acuerdo, le diré a Kisame que tome medidas -dijo Pein- Tú prepárate.

- Entendido -dijo Itachi.

El agua se estremeció y cayó al suelo, aquello alarmó al guardia que había haciendo ronda, se acercó y examinó cuidadosamente la celda. Después de ver que no había nada, dirigió una desagradable mirada al prisionero.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? -preguntó el guardia de manera brusca

- Parece que hay goteras -apuntó Itachi, señalando el charco del suelo

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Caminaba adormilado hacia su casa, sin pensar demasiado en lo que le rodeaba. Ensimismado en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que había escuchado. A pesar que seguía teniéndole manía por lo que había hecho, no podía evitar sentir incertidumbre al pensar en lo que había hablado con él hacía escaso tiempo.

La lluvia, que había empezado hacía un rato, le estaba empapando, pero le daba igual. Aquella lluvia le recordaba momentos del pasado, momentos que había vivido y aquello le hacía sentir algo mejor. Ya que, aquellos momentos, le indicaban que los que vivía actualmente eran muy diferentes. Se alegraba de ello.

Un gran estruendo alarmó al rubio y le hizo despertar del sopor en el que se había sumido sin remediarlo. Se giró y observó en silencio el lugar del cual había provenido el ruido... Después de unos segundos, empezó a correr en aquella dirección. Había venido de la prisión donde tenían encerrado a Itachi, así que probablemente ya tenían visita. No lo permitiría. Itachi no huiría tan fácilmente.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

**Ohohohohoho nuevo capítulo u.ú Ah Este capi tiene diversas cosas que me gustan. Por una parte el sádico de Hidan y lo de menos cháchara señoras (es que se me hace muy divertido) y por otra la conversación entre Itachi y Naruto. La verdad es que ahora encaja aún mejor la conversación (teniendo en cuenta el manga) pero que conste que cuando lo escribí no había salido eso, yo desde el tomo 16 que vengo pensando que Itachi tenía algún motivo u.ú Bueno, que ese trozo me encanta y yata ù.ú**

**La segunda vez que Itachi habla de la gotera ya no va en el sentido de: a ver si las arregláis. Una forma de interpretarlo es que una gotera es una filtración, un escape en un edificio, y eso es precisamente lo que va a ocurrir. Una manera de contestar con la verdad sin que se enteren de ella. **

**Si hay alguna duda más escribidla en el review y la contestaré la próxima vez gustosa n.n**

Tsuki-L, **wow gracias n.n me alegra que te gustase, espero que este capítulo también. Jajaja a mi me gustan las peleas también, se hacen divertidas de escribir n.n**

_Maruy-chan, _**jajaja yo eso también lo hago a veces, y es chulo pq así comentas todo lo que querías. Yo también querría entrar para ver a Itachi con el mismo objetivo que tú kukukuku Lol lo que hace una mente yaoi xD Se animó a preguntar y cogió carrerilla xD no fuera que las ganas de hablar se le pasaran xD Yeah, Naruto y la tranquilidad no son muy buenas compañeras, es que se agotó cuando fue a comprarla, se la había llevado toda un tal Itachi (xDDD) Jojojo es que si te spoileo temo que no sigas leyendo el fic XD Itachi encadenado para poder dominarlo mejor jojojojo (ahora ya la imagen mental que tendrías q formarte es ya monumental XD)**

_Kozumy Yukishi 1824, _**ò.ó ala ya tienes más información sobre que les pasa a este par. Me alegra que te gustase y espero ver tu review n.n**

_Izu la vaga, _**(lololololololol) :D Naruto haciendo bullying xDDDD juas XDDD Ya te avisaré de que he subido nuevo capítulo xD Yeaaah y Hidan y Kakuzu tendrán sus buenos momentos jojojojo XD**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez. Gracias por los reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que huele a fuga :)**

**Miruru.**


	4. Fuga

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 4 - Fuga**

Caminaba adormilado hacia su casa, sin pensar demasiado en lo que le rodeaba. Ensimismado en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que había escuchado. A pesar que seguía teniéndole manía por lo que había hecho, no podía evitar sentir incertidumbre al pensar en lo que había hablado con él hacía escaso tiempo.

La lluvia, que había empezado hacía un rato, le estaba empapando, pero le daba igual. Aquella lluvia le recordaba momentos del pasado, momentos que había vivido y aquello le hacía sentir algo mejor. Ya que, aquellos momentos, le indicaban que los que vivía actualmente eran muy diferentes. Se alegraba de ello.

Un gran estruendo alarmó al rubio y le hizo despertar del sopor en el que se había sumido sin remediarlo. Se giró y observó en silencio el lugar del cual había provenido el ruido... Después de unos segundos, empezó a correr en aquella dirección. Había venido de la prisión donde tenían encerrado a Itachi, así que probablemente ya tenían visita. No lo permitiría. Itachi no huiría tan fácilmente.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

La espada se convulsionaba de manera extraña bajo las vendas. Mientras lo hacía, Kisame la miraba orgullosamente y, a su lado, Pein observaba sin inmutarse lo que ocurría.

- Bien, ya he logrado quitar el chakra que había en ese trozo de pared. Me pregunto para qué servía... -dijo Kisame.

- Es una manera de evitar daños. -contestó Pein- Contando con un gran número de ninja, se hace una gigantesca barrera invisible para prácticamente todo el mundo. Así, sí alguien intenta destrozar el edificio, primero destrozarán la barrera, alertando así a los residentes en el interior.

- Huuh, entiendo -dijo Kisame- Lo que pasa es que no sirve demasiado si alguien absorbe ese chakra.

- Piensa que, si no fuese por mí, no sabrías que había una barrera, no hubieses hecho lo que estás haciendo y hubiese funcionado.

- La verdad es que tiene razón -dijo Kisame- ¿Cómo va por el frente?

- De momento bien. No quiero realizar demasiado estropicio -dijo Pein.

Para distraer la atención de los miembros de la prisión, Pein había hecho un clon de sí mismo y lo había hecho ir directamente hacia la entrada principal. Había gastado más chakra invocando un gran camaleón, pero así al menos buscaba el combate a larga distancia. La idea era distraerles hasta que, primeramente, lograsen abrir un hueco en aquella molesta barrera. Sobretodo porque sabía que si empezaba un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no podría detenerse hasta terminar con ellos.

La suerte parecía haber estado de su parte, al parecer el grupo que había guardando la parte frontal del edificio era bastante reducido, así que los que tendrían que morir no iban a ser demasiados.

- Bien, vamos allá -dijo Pein rebuscando algo en una pequeña bolsita que tenía atada al cinto.

De allí sacó un gran sello de extraña apariencia, realizó unos cuantos sellos, concentró chakra en él y seguidamente lo pegó en la pared. Con un extraño sonido sordo, la pared se rompió en pedazos, que cayeron en el suelo como plomo, sin moverse un centímetro del lugar en el que anteriormente habían formado una pared. Por otra parte, el estruendo pareció formarse en el interior de la celda, donde una gran humareda se había levantado.

Agradeció que su instinto, en aquel tipo de ocasiones, fuese tan bueno. Aunque el líder no le había contado como harían su entrada, imaginó que podría ser algo brusco así que se había apartado a un rincón. Cuando el polvo que había dentro de la habitación se volvió a aposentar, pudo ver como las rejas que le separaban del pasillo exterior habían sido dobladas brutalmente y volvió a agradecer a su instinto. Supuso que a aquello se refería Pein cuando le dijo que debía prepararse.

Cuando Naruto llegó, el camaleón que había invocado Pein se desvaneció, dejándolo algo confundido. Pero la confusión dejó paso al sobrecogimiento y a la ira, en el suelo unos cuantos ninjas yacían, se acercó a ellos pero, tal y como había temido desde un principio, ya estaban muertos. Aún agachado apretó el puño con fuerza y corrió hacia dentro del edificio.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Mientras miraba por la ventana nerviosamente, pegaba con el pie en el suelo con impaciencia. Hacía exactamente un minuto y cuarenta segundos que los había llamado y aún nadie había acudido. Seguía mirando el lugar en el que el estruendo se había escuchado. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que se trataba de Akatsuki, y sentía que había cometido un grave error. Había sido demasiado inocente pensar que tardarían más en llegar, que planearían la ofensiva con tiempo... Era una idea que, poniéndose en el lugar del enemigo, no era demasiado aceptable. Entendía que actuar con rapidez era la mejor opción.

- Shizune, ¿aún no han llegado? -dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- No, aún nada... Los volveré a llamar -dijo Shizune y seguidamente salió por la puerta.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Con un movimiento de brazo, logró detener los shuriken que el guardia, guarecido en un sitio donde Sasori no podía alcanzarle, le tiraba. Bueno, aún tendría su oportunidad, ya pronto se le terminarían los kunai y shuriken y tendría que asomarse para intentar hacer algo de provecho.

- "Esto está durando mucho..." -pensaba a disgusto Sasori.

- ¿Sasori no danna, un? -dijo una voz desde la ventana.

Sorprendido, Sasori se volteó para ver si realmente sus oídos no le fallaban y vio la cara asomada de Deidara por la ventana, aunque también notó como algo se clavaba en su pierna. Se volvió a girar, miró hacia abajo y comprobó a disgusto como allí tenía clavado un kunai. Había escogido un mal momento para sorprenderse... Se lo quitó y seguidamente se giró y lo lanzó hacia la ventana. Deidara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apartó unos centímetros su cabeza, esquivando el kunai.

- ¡Eso es peligroso, un! ¿Qué demonios pretendías? -gritó Deidara, aplastando su cara contra la reja, enfadado. Sasori no contestó nada, recogió algunos shuriken del suelo y los lanzó hacia donde estaba el guardia- Siempre tan hablador danna... Apártate de la pared, ahora mismo abro una puerta.

- Tsk, este imbécil... -dijo Sasori viendo como la cabeza de Deidara desaparecía del marco de la ventana.

Miró a su alrededor, después de pocos segundos dubitativo, decidió que aquella mesa de metal sería suficiente. No es que no confiase en su compañero... Era simplemente que ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Arrastró la mesa hacia una esquina, y la puso volcada, a modo de escudo. Alarmado por el repentino silencio, el guardia se asomó lentamente, intrigado por dónde se había metido el prisionero.

- ¡KATSU! -se escuchó gritar.

Una gran explosión se desencadenó, los ladrillos que formaban la pared salieron despedidos y, de las dos cadenas que colgaban del techo, una se agitó violentamente y la otra terminó desprendiéndose, saliendo despedida a gran velocidad. Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, Deidara se montó por los escombros y se asomó a la habitación con expresión inocente... Aparte de trozos de piedra y ladrillo por todas partes, estropicio y una mesa volcada, no veía a Sasori por ninguna parte.

- ¿Danna? -preguntó Deidara arqueando una ceja

Sin decir nada, Sasori se incorporó de su escondite y se expulsó el polvo del cabello. Deidara le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces danna?.¿Te escondes, un? -preguntó Deidara.

- Me protejo contra tu estupidez -dijo Sasori haciendo que Deidara frunciese el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que contra mi estupidez? Encima que te saco de aquí... -dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

Sasori le pegó una patada a la mesa, haciendo que se girase lo suficiente como para que Deidara pudiese observarla de lado. Se podía apreciar como, en algunos trozos de la mesa, el metal se había deformado a causa del impacto de trozos de pared. Deidara sonrió tensamente cuando observó como Sasori tiraba de la cadena con cierta fuerza y esta no se movía del lugar en el que se había clavado en el metal.

- Si de vez en cuando te moderases, quizás no pasasen estas cosas -dijo irritado Sasori.

Consideró prudente no decir nada más, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la mesa que tenía delante de sus ojos. La verdad es que no lo había hecho a propósito. Era simplemente que sus obras de arte le apasionaban, le encendían una pequeña llama en su corazón que le hacía sentir euforia. Le gustaba verlas explotar, contemplar el arte y sentir que el vacío de su corazón se llenaba por escasos segundos. Puede que aquello le hiciese perder el control en algunas ocasiones, pero no había premeditación en ello.

De vez en cuando tenía que llamarle la atención, sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, pero en ocasiones como aquellas era él el que podía salir perjudicado, y aquello no le gustaba. Se imaginaba la que podría haberse armado si no hubiese logrado soltarse de las cadenas... Ya podía visualizarse a si mismo atravesado por un trozo de pared.

Miró al otro lado de la celda y comprobó como, debajo de un montón de piedras y ladrillo sobresalía un brazo manchado en sangre... Bueno, al menos aquel guardia no les molestaría más. Deidara se llevó una mano al intercomunicador, intentando hacer que el trasto funcionase para poder comunicarse con los demás.

- ¿Quién ha venido contigo? -preguntó Sasori, que observaba como su compañero seguía enfrascado en una discusión con el aparato.

- Kakuzu y Hidan, un -dijo Deidara con el ceño fruncido haciendo girar una pequeña ruedecilla del aparato.

- Vaya por dios... -dijo poniendo una expresión de exasperación Sasori.

- Al menos así no te hicimos esperar mucho, danna -dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Sasori no pudiese quejarse de mucho más- ¡¿ME OYE ALGUIEN, UN?!

- ¡Joder!.¿Es que quieres dejarnos sordos niñato? -se escuchó gritar por el altavoz a Hidan.

- No hace falta que grites para poder hablar por el aparato -se escuchó ahora decir a Kakuzu.

- ¡Es tu culpa, joder Kakuzu! Si enseñases al rubiales como funcionan los trastos estos que nos das... -se escuchó pelear a Hidan.

- Cierra la bocaza Hidan -dijo con cierta irritación Kakuzu.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí, eh Kakuzu? -replicó iracundo Hidan.

- ¿Podéis dejar la pelea de casados para luego, un? -dijo Deidara cansado.

- Estúpido rubio, deja de decir gilipolleces -dijo Hidan a través del comunicador- ¿Has encontrado ya al maldito Sasori de los...?

- Si que me ha encontrado, sí... Gracias por tu preocupación, Hidan... -dijo Sasori con un deje irónico cortando a Hidan.

- Estaría bien si nos pudiésemos reunir en la puerta y nos marchásemos ya -dijo Kakuzu- No es que me resulten difíciles pero... No dejan de venir mosquitas. Si al menos hubiese alguna recompensa por alguna...

- Siempre el puto dinero... -dijo Hidan con exasperación.

- Entendido, en pocos minutos nos plantamos delante... -dijo Deidara

- ¡Prepárate Deidara! Parece que tenemos compañía -dijo Sasori alertando al rubio.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Caminaba por dentro del edificio en silencio, procurando no ser visto. Lo que menos ganas tenía en aquel momento era que alguien de Konoha se quedase con su cara. Se detuvo totalmente y giró la cabeza hacia su derecha... Escuchaba pasos. Rápidamente se apartó hacia un pasadizo estrecho desde el cual difícilmente se le podría ver. Vio como pasaba corriendo un muchacho de pelos rubios de punta y por descripciones que los miembros le había dado lo supo identificar como el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

- Mejor será que nos demos prisa -dijo Pein, al lado de Kisame- Dentro de poco tendremos compañía. El jinchuuriki del Kyuubi se acerca.

- Separe las manos, Itachi-san -dijo Kisame empuñando la Samehada

Itachi obedeció lo que le había dicho Kisame, separó las manos hasta que la cadena que unía los grilletes se quedó totalmente tensa. Con un golpe seco la espada cortó la cadena y por fin Itachi podía separar las manos lo que quisiese.

- ¡Alto ahí! -gritó una voz, a pesar que esperaban otra persona allí vieron un guardia. Temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿No se suponía que tenía que venir el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi? -dijo Kisame interrogante.

- Parece que carece de orientación... -dijo serenamente Pein.

Con pasos tranquilos empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el guardia, éste a pesar de temblar no se movió. Igualmente no podía retroceder más, estaba contra la pared ya que el pasillo era bastante pequeño. Itachi hacía un rato que miraba a Pein, sabía lo que iba a hacer... Lanzó un cuchillo al techo sumiendo la celda en una oscuridad prácticamente total. Lo único que el guardia podía ver eran siluetas, ya que la luz de la luna le daba de lleno y provocaba en ellos sombras que impedían adivinar de nuevo sus rostros. Los pasos de Pein seguían sonando, el Uchiha decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se acercó con pasos rápidos hasta donde estaban las rejas, se agarró a estas y con una pierna le propinó una patada en el estómago, golpeándolo con la pared. Con la otra pierna le golpeó en el cuello, despidiéndolo hacia un lado. El guardia cayó al suelo inconsciente, Itachi, ya con los pies en el suelo, miraba hacia la pared. Lo notaba y por eso sabía que era mejor concentrar la mirada donde la tenía ahora mismo. Pein observaba acusadoramente al Uchiha, no le gustaba que hubiese interferido cuando él ya tenía planes para ese hombre.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó Pein

- Ese hombre no había visto su cara. No veo necesario matar a todo el mundo que se cruce por delante... -dijo Itachi sin dirigir la mirada a Pein.

- TÚ no decides qué es necesario o qué no lo es... ¿Recuerdas? -dijo Pein en un tono un tanto seco- Por esta vez pase, pero no permitiré otra cosa como esta, Itachi.

Un áspero silencio se interpuso entre los dos, el áspero silencio que había dejado aquella amarga amenaza. Después de una breve tos para llamar la atención de los otros dos, Kisame retomó la conversación.

- Deberíamos irnos, ¿no es así Líder? -dijo Kisame, intentando que las cosas se suavizasen un poco. No quería acabar recibiendo él también.

- Sí, antes de que lleguen refuerzos -dijo Pein con su habitual tono tranquilo.

- ¡Alto ahí! -gritó una voz y en pocos segundos vieron a Naruto, su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna.

- Bueno, yo voy saliendo... -dijo Kisame, encaminándose hacia la apertura en la pared.

El silencio se volvió a instalar, Itachi no se movía del sitio y Pein lo miraba de reojo. Naruto sin moverse observaba la escena, temiendo que en cualquier momento se desatase la lucha.

- Itachi, sal tú también -dijo Pein firmemente.

Después de unos segundos en silencio sin moverse, Itachi empezó a caminar hacia el agujero en la pared. Naruto apretó el puño con rabia y una mueca de ira cruzó su rostro.

- ¡Eso es lo que eres! Antes intentando hacerte el amigable, pero... ¡No eres más que un criminal!.¡Por eso nunca te creí!.¡Te juro que te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste pasar a Sasuke! -gritó Naruto y empezó a caminar hacia las rejas, dispuesto a intentar detener a Itachi.

No le importaba que otra sombra estuviese allí, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que Itachi había obedecido a aquella persona, que aquello debía significar algo. En su mente sentía ira, y esta le cegaba. Pero su intento de detenerle fue cortado bruscamente por otra sombra que emergió del pasillo, esta le cogió por el cuello y lo empotró contra la pared.

- No tan deprisa... -dijo con una voz que ya había escuchado.

- ¿Un bunshin...? -dijo Naruto como pudo.

- Te veo con demasiado ímpetu, chico -dijo el clon de Pein.

Con sus manos intentaba deshacerse del agarre, pero no lo lograba, la fuerza de aquel hombre era grande. Sentía que el aire empezaba a faltarle por momentos, abrió el porta-kunai de la pierna y sacó uno, seguidamente lo clavó en la mano que lo ahogaba. Pero a pesar de lo que había esperado, el clon no desapareció, a contraluz, le pareció adivinar una sonrisa en el rostro de su atacante.

- ¿Creías que iba a ser como los demás?.¿Que apuñalándome una mano el clon desaparecería? -dijo Pein con sorna- No me juzgues según tus parámetros.

- Ugh -gruñó Naruto que continuaba con su afán de liberarse. Esta vez intentó golpearle en la cabeza pero Pein la ladeó lo suficiente como para esquivar el ataque.

- No tengas tanta prisa por venir con Akatsuki... Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi -dijo Pein- Tú serás el último, cuando sea el momento ya mandaré a alguien a buscarte...

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entendiendo por fin a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Delante de él se encontraba el líder de Akatsuki... O como mínimo un alto rango, ya que quedaba claro que tenía poder sobre los Akatsuki como Itachi. Empezó a verlo todo borroso, le faltaba el aire... Cuando perdió la conciencia, Pein lo soltó y lo dejó en el suelo. Aún no era su momento final... No hasta que el Kyuubi fuese suyo.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Cruzado de brazos, repiqueteaba el suelo con su pie impacientemente. Su compañero escuchaba el sonido repetirse una y otra vez, de manera cíclica.

- ¿Quieres dejar el maldito pie quieto? -dijo Kakuzu a disgusto- Al final me pondrás nervioso hasta a mí.

- Es que no puedo estarme quieto, ¿no decían que venían hacia aquí?.¿Entonces por qué coño tardan tanto? -dijo Hidan dejando el pie quieto.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! -dijo exasperado Kakuzu- Anda, ¿por qué no te pones a rezar un ratito y te quedas calladito eh?

- Eres idiota Kakuzu, irás al infierno... -dijo Hidan después de unos segundos de silencio- Pero lo haré

Se quitó el rosario del cuello y lo cogió mientras cerraba los ojos. Kakuzu agradeció que la fe del de pelo blanco le hiciese callar de vez en cuando, ya que normalmente siempre daba problemas. Unos pasos sonaron por detrás y aparecieron Sasori y Deidara, ambos llevaban alguna mancha de sangre por la ropa y empuñaban kunais.

- ¿Ha habido imprevistos? -dijo Kakuzu

- Unos cuantos... -dijo pesadamente Sasori- Nada demasiado problemático.

- ¿Y este que hace, un? -dijo Deidara apuntando a Hidan, que no se había movido un ápice.

- Déjalo, ahora que está callado... -dijo Kakuzu quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Oi Hidaan... ¿Me oyeeees, un? -dijo Deidara divertido pasándole la mano por delante de la cara- Oooi...

- ¿Quieres parar de una maldita vez? -gritó Hidan abriendo los ojos.

- Parecía que te habías dormido -dijo Deidara apartándose, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Jodido rubio, los dogmas de mi religión son muy estrictos. No puedo quedarme a la mitad sino Jashin-sama se enfadará conmigo -dijo Hidan.

- Usted perdone... -dijo Deidara fingiendo arrepentimiento.

- Lo dicho... arderéis todos en el infierno... -dijo Hidan poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando levemente.

- Marchémonos ya -dijo Sasori- A vosotros no, pero a mi me buscan... No sé si lo recordáis.

- Tienes razón, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo -dijo Kakuzu.

- Mueve tu pesado culo ateo -dijo Hidan, que ya había empezado a andar. Kakuzu se lo quedó mirando de manera helada. Hidan frunció el ceño- ¿Qué te pasa?.¿Por qué me miras así?

- ... Un día de estos te mato -dijo Kakuzu que empezaba a seguir a Hidan.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí, Kakuzu? -dijo Hidan

- Siempre me pasa igual con estos dos... -dijo Sasori, siguiendo al otro par, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿El qué danna? -dijo Deidara, sorprendido que Sasori quisiera expresar algún sentimiento hacia sus compañeros.

- Nunca sé si es que se llevan bien o es que se llevan mal... -dijo Sasori con una gota, viendo como el otro par seguía discutiendo por banalidades.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Al salir de nuevo a la calle, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojarle levemente. A unos pocos metros se encontraban Itachi y Kisame, el de pelo azul estaba de cuclillas y el Uchiha estaba apoyado contra un árbol, intentando mojarse lo menos posible. Levantó la vista al cielo, dejando que la lluvia le resbalase por el rostro y seguidamente acabó de llegar donde estaban los otros dos. Vio como Itachi le miró con cierto interés, seguramente preguntándose qué había ocurrido allí dentro. Decidió no darle explicaciones.

- Marchémonos antes de que el equipo ANBU venga al encuentro -dijo Pein.

Los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza, y encabezados por el de pelo rojo, empezaron una huída frenética del lugar. Sabían que si les daba tiempo a llegar a algún escuadrón ANBU, entonces empezarían los problemas. No es que temiesen no salir del lugar a salvo, sino que más bien temían la furia destructiva de Pein.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

**Perdón. Llevaba bastante sin actualizar este fic. Y no por falta de texto escrito, sino porque estoy tan concentrada en el fic de Kingdom Hearts, que me he despistado un poco. Lo siento. ù.ú Bueno, qué decir... Hidan y Kakuzu como siempre en su onda que me encanta escribir (es divertidísimo xD) después los problemas de Sasori con la impulsividad de Deidara y para finalizar... El pique Pein - Itachi xD Eso sería lo que destacaría yo de este capítulo. Paso a comentar los reviewsss.**

_Katzu-dei-chan, _**bueno da igual que tardases más, si cuando lo lees te gusta es lo que cuenta n.n Tenías miedo de qué encontrar?? En qué sentido?? Jaja Espero que este capítulo también te guste n.n**

_La señora izulina, _**Ains la dislexia lectora que mala es xD Le estaba empanando... jajajaja que lmao. XDDD Sii tengo imaginación pero no es ilimitada, una lástima la verdad XD Contratarme de guionista jajaja XD SIPI, da pena ù.ú**

**Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo (suspira) Quizás no actualicé por esto. Me entristece que solo dos personas opinen u.u Pero bueno, no seremos tiquismiquis. Más vale 1 que nadie u.ú**

**Saludos!!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Dudas, quejas, regalos, jamones, donaciones... por review :3**


	5. El plan

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 5 - El plan**

El primer equipo que llegó observó con congoja como los que había defendiendo el lugar habían perecido. Eran simplemente un escuadrón de Jounin y algunos Chuunin y entre todos ellos únicamente había una persona capaz de salvar la vida a alguien. Aunque, al menos fuera, no había nada que pudiese salvar. La mitad del escuadrón se quedó fuera, tenían que hacer recuento de cadáveres, ver si podían identificar algunos y preparar todo para instalar una capilla ardiente para los familiares. La otra mitad del escuadrón se adentró en el edificio.

La misión era clara: Debían buscar supervivientes, analizar la situación y en ningún caso provocar una confrontación si los enemigos aún se encontraban en el lugar. El grupo cada vez se fue dividiendo más, unos se fueron a las alas oeste del edificio, otros se bifurcaron hacia la derecha en el primer camino... Aquel lugar era complejo, y debían afrontarlo con calma y frialdad para no acabar ellos mismos perdidos allí dentro. La medic-nin miró a su alrededor, comprobando a disgusto como el camino volvía a bifurcarse en dos.

- Yo tomaré este camino, Sakura-san -dijo un chico de pelo negro cortado al estilo cazo.

- No hubiese querido que nos separásemos todos... -dijo la chica de pelo rosa- Pero creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos ahora.

- Nos vemos luego, Sakura-san -dijo el chico levantando el pulgar de su mano y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa brillante.

- Ten cuidado, Lee-kun -dijo Sakura- No sabemos si aún están dentro.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

La ropa daba la sensación de pesar mucho más que anteriormente, la acumulación de agua en ésta, propiciaba la sensación. Sentía la piel muy fría, el chocar constante de las gotas de lluvia había hecho que la temperatura corporal disminuyese un poco. Pero al menos ya habían logrado salir de allí, fuese para bien o fuese para mal.

Para sorpresa de los otros dos, Pein se detuvo repentinamente. Ambos imitaron al que era su superior y se detuvieron también, repentinamente delante de ellos se formó el holograma de una mujer de pelo azul recogido en un moño.

- ¿Qué ocurre Konan? -preguntó Pein

- Han entrado unos forasteros, la gente está haciendo un poco de barullo -dijo Konan- No es que sean gran cosa, pero la gente empieza a murmurar que deberías tomar cartas en el asunto, así que decidí avisarte.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás aguantar la situación? -volvió a cuestionar Pein.

- Media hora, tres cuartos -dijo el holograma de Konan- No creo que las masas aguanten más.

- Será suficiente. Nos vemos allí -dijo Pein- Mientras avisa a los demás que se reúnan en el último lugar en el que me encontré con Deidara..

- De acuerdo -dijo Konan y el holograma se desvaneció delante de sus ojos.

- Quiero que volváis al sitio donde nos reunimos por primera vez antes de este rescate, ¿de acuerdo Kisame? -dijo Pein volteándose a mirar a los otros dos Akatsuki

- Entendido, líder -dijo con media sonrisa Kisame.

- Cuando lleguéis allí, seguramente el grupo de Deidara ya habrá llegado. Que alguno de vosotros me avise y allí hablaremos sobre lo ocurrido y decidiremos que caminos tomar a continuación.

- De acuerdo -dijeron Kisame e Itachi a la vez.

Después de dar aquella última orden, Pein se marchó corriendo a una asombrosa velocidad. Kisame giró hacia la izquierda, situándose en el lugar y reemprendió la marcha, seguido por Itachi. A los pocos minutos el cielo empezó a despejarse, la lluvia por fin cesó y empezaron a asomar los primeros rayos de sol.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

El pasillo por el cual había ido daba la sensación de extenderse sin fin, aunque aquello no era demasiado extraño pues no alcanzaba a ver aquello que había a más de diez metros de ella. Por algún motivo el sistema de luces de aquel trozo del edificio no funcionaba, así que se encontraba sumido en una profunda oscuridad.

Empezó a ver celdas a los lados del pasillo, todas se encontraban vacías, por suerte. Daba la impresión que más adelante había destrozos en el pasillo, quizás eso significaba que ya estaba llegando al lugar donde había estado encerrado el Uchiha, considerada como la zona de más peligro. Unos barrotes extremamente doblados hacia el exterior le llamaron la atención y de repente se le heló la sangre al escuchar una respiración en lugar en el que se encontraba. Miró tensamente a los lados y vio que provenía de delante, una figura estaba en las ruinas... Se obligó a dar unos pasos, a pesar que aquello podría ser una trampa.

Notó como el corazón empezaba a latirle rápidamente cuando logró ver unas piernas con un pantalón que le sonaba demasiado, de color naranja... Dio unos pocos pasos más y, aunque no se vislumbraba con total claridad, pudo adivinarlo. Naruto yacía contra una pared, inconsciente. Después de segundos en blanco, corrió hacia él.

- ¡Naruto! -gritó la chica y una vez estuvo delante de él empezó a zarandearlo para hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Oi Naruto despierta!

- Mmn... -gruñó el chico y abrió los ojos, haciendo que Sakura pegase un suspiro aliviado.

- ¿Estás bien Naruto? -preguntó Sakura preocupada, examinándolo sin ver a primera vista ninguna herida profunda.

- ¿Dónde están? -dijo bruscamente Naruto, intentando incorporarse, pero trastabillando al final.

- ¿Estaban aquí? -preguntó Sakura ante la reacción de Naruto- Pues si es así... Supongo que ya deben haberse marchado.

- Tsk... Itte... -murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, llevándose la mano a la garganta.

- ¿Que tienes ahí? -preguntó Sakura viendo la cara de molestia de Naruto, le cogió el brazo y se lo apartó para descubrir que lo tenía rojizo- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ... Uno de ellos intentó ahogarme -dijo brevemente Naruto, no tenía ganas de explicar que había ocurrido.

- ¿Fue el hermano de Sasuke-kun? -preguntó con expresión sombría Sakura. Naruto únicamente negó con la cabeza, cosa que hizo que el gesto de Sakura pasase a ser preocupación- ¿Le viste la cara? -Naruto volvió a negar ante la pregunta.

- Solo sé que si hubiese querido podría haberme matado... -dijo Naruto incorporándose, con un semblante muy serio en su cara.

Sakura miró preocupada al rubio, este volvía a tener la mano en el cuello, frotándose el lugar dolorido por el que aquel hombre misterioso le había agarrado y había estado estrangulándolo. Naruto se giró para salir de aquel lugar y repentinamente se paró, sin voltearse volvió a hablar.

- Sakura-chan... Allí fuera... ¿Había alguien que...? -empezó Naruto a preguntar.

- No... - dijo Sakura mirando al suelo con tristeza- Pero podría haber sido mucho peor...

- Sí... Podría haber muerto más gente... -dijo Naruto a media voz.

- "No lo decía por eso..." -pensaba Sakura mientras observaba como Naruto caminaba por el pasillo.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Los pies dejaban unas huellas que el viento del desierto se encargaría de borrar en breve, por eso se podían permitir el lujo de detenerse. El viento se había levantado en pocos minutos y se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte hasta llegar a ser molesto. Los sombreros ayudaban a que la arenisca que se levantaba no les entrase en los ojos ni se les metiese por los cabellos.

- ¡Jodido desierto! Es la última vez que vengo a este sitio -dijo Hidan fastidiado.

- Ya queda poco trozo de desierto antes de que nos adentremos en los límites entre Konohagakure y Sunagakure -informó Sasori.

Sin más quejas por el momento, el grupo de cuatro avanzó por el tórrido desierto. Por suerte, a medida que avanzaban más, la temperatura daba la sensación de ir disminuyendo, cosa que agradecieron en silencio. Los terrenos arenosos y áridos empezaron a convertirse en paisajes con trozos con vegetación, hierba, alguna flor silvestre. Esos terrenos dieron paso a unos plenamente verdes, con árboles y diversidad de flora. Kakuzu, que había ido delante la mayoría del tiempo, se detuvo a mirar a sus compañeros, que se detuvieron interrogantes.

- ¿Ahora hacia donde vamos? -preguntó éste.

- La verdad es que no tenemos órdenes del Líder, un -dijo Deidara poniendo los brazos en jarra- Así que no tengo muy claro qué es lo que deberíamos hacer a continuación.

- Yo os lo diré -dijo repentinamente a sus espaldas una voz femenina.

- ¡Joder Konan!.¿Tú no podías aparecer de manera más normal? -dijo Hidan molesto

- Pein me ha dicho que os transmita un mensaje -dijo Konan- Así que no me culpes por hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿Y bien?.¿Cuál es el mensaje? -preguntó Sasori

- Me ha dicho que debéis dirigiros al último lugar donde Deidara se comunicó con él -dijo Konan- ¿Recuerdas donde está, cierto?

- Por supuesto, un -dijo Deidara sonriendo socarronamente- No me subestimes.

- Perfecto entonces. Adiós -dijo esto, el holograma de Konan desapareció de la vista de los cuatro.

- Deidara, tú guías el camino -dijo Kakuzu, abriéndole el camino hasta el frente.

- Tranquilo, no tardaremos demasiado en llegar, un -dijo Deidara sonriendo triunfalmente

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

No habían tardado demasiado en llegar, pero aún así no había sido lo suficientemente rápido. Sentado en una silla robusta y detrás de un gran escritorio, un chico de pelo rojo escudriñaba con sus ojos azules a dos ninja malheridos. Apoyada en el marco de la ventana una chica con cuatro coletas miraba del pelirrojo a los ninja. En una pared estaba apoyado un chico vestido de negro y con marcas de pintura en la cara.

- ¿A cuanto asciende el total? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Entre quince y una veintena señor... -dijo uno de los ninja con rapidez.

- Eso es mucho... -murmuró mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior la chica.

- Sé que hicisteis bien en avisarnos tal y como lo hicisteis, pero dadas las circunstancias, tendríais que haber tomado otras medidas -dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo.

- Lo lamentamos Kazekage-sama... -dijeron los dos ninja a la vez bajando sus cabezas con arrepentimiento.

La puerta se abrió, allí entró una mujer de mediana edad, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y miraba alrededor con aparente indiferencia. Los presentes la miraron interrogantemente.

- Puedo asegurar casi sin dudarlo que se tratan de las habilidades de Sasori -sentenció la anciana.- Aún debemos dar las gracias, si hubiese querido mucha más gente podría haber muerto.

- Igualmente estas vidas ya no se pueden recuperar -sentenció Gaara- Temari, Kankurô... Vigilad que los preparativos de los funerales se preparan de manera efectiva. Vosotros dos -dijo mirando ahora a los ninja- Quedaos aquí, necesitaré vuestros testigos para redactar un informe de los hechos... -los ninja afirmaron con la cabeza- Y Chiyobaa-sama

- Yo ya he hecho suficiente aquí -dijo la anciana- Si hubiese llegado antes que se hubiese marchado entonces si que me hubiese quedado...

- Gracias por la identificación que hizo antes -dijo Gaara quedamente.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta más por parte de los presentes, Chiyo salió de la habitación, poniendo rumbo al hogar donde descansaba con su hermano.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

A pesar que la lluvia había dejado de caer, aún notaba la ropa húmeda y la piel fría. Los pocos rayos del sol que empezaban a asomar por el horizonte no ayudaban a aliviar el sentimiento de frío. Llevaban bastante rato corriendo en silencio, ya estaban bastante lejos de la aldea de Konoha.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? -preguntó repentinamente Kisame

- ¿El qué? -preguntó a desgana Itachi, que no sabía a qué se refería exactamente Kisame

- Me refiero a lo del guardia... -contestó Kisame- Pein-sama le echó una buena reprimenda, Itachi-san...

Durante un minuto ninguno dijo nada, Itachi no quería contestar a la pregunta de Kisame. Le parecía inoportuna y fuera de lugar, como muchas de las que solía hacer. Así que cuando no le apetecía satisfacer la curiosidad de Kisame, simplemente se callaba hasta que dejaba de hacer preguntas. Aunque su paciencia no estaba en sus mejores momentos... Lo acontecido en Konoha le había hecho sentir algo de rabia. Su orgullo, su imagen... Cuando tuvo que marcharse bajo la mirada acusadora del líder, sintió como un pellizco de rabia se formaba en su pecho.

- ¿Le parece bien eso? -preguntó Kisame.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada fulminante, que el hombre pez no vio. Siempre hacía las mismas inoportunas preguntas, y siempre acababa con la misma frase. No entendía que pasaba por la mente de Kisame en esos momentos, pero ya le había preguntado en algunas ocasiones si algo le parecía bien tal y como había ocurrido. ¿Era simple interés en saber qué pasaba por su mente?.¿O aquella serie de preguntas tenía otro objetivo en mente?

- Supongo que si hice algo fue porque no me parecía bien, ¿no crees? -contestó de manera brusca Itachi.

- Eso me pareció... -murmuró Kisame sin voltearse.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ambos de nuevo, después de unos cuantos minutos más a través de frondosos bosques, se plantaron delante de una pared rocosa con una apertura que daba paso a una profunda apertura en la roca.

- Es aquí -dijo Kisame- Supongo que los demás habrán llegado ya.

- Entremos -dijo Itachi empezando a adentrarse en la gruta.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Sasori estaba sentado en una de las grandes rocas que poblaba el suelo. Deidara estaba en otra, estaba echado sobre sus manos, inclinándose hacia atrás y mirando el techo lleno de estalactitas. Kakuzu estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, mirando unos papeles que había sacado de vete a saber tú donde. Por otra parte, Hidan, apoyado en otra, pegaba golpecitos nerviosos con el pie.

- Ho... Estas estalactitas son gigantescas, es el arte de la naturaleza -murmuró Deidara después de un rato más observándolas.

- A la mierda el arte de la naturaleza -dijo Hidan- Estoy harto de estar esperando... ¡Joder Kakuzu siempre estamos igual!

- Odio esperar... -murmuró Sasori apoyando su cabeza en la mano, con enfurruñamiento.

- ¿Lo ves? Hasta Sasori piensa igual que yo... Como tarden mucho más... -dijo Hidan con un puño amenazador en el aire.

- ¿Cómo tardemos mucho más qué? -preguntó Itachi desde un lado de la gruta.

- Joder... ¿por qué siempre aparecen cuando estoy diciendo algo por el estilo? -se preguntó Hidan a disgusto, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan bocazas... -dijo Kakuzu.

- ¡Joder Kakuzu! -exclamó Hidan acercándose unos pasos a su compañero.

Mientras ambos Akatsuki discutían (más bien Hidan peleaba contra un Kakuzu inalterable), Kisame se había sentado en otra roca e Itachi se había apoyado en un lugar, concentrado en sus cosas e ignorando a los demás. De repente el silencio se instaló, ya que la discusión de Kakuzu y Hidan había terminado.

- Konan dijo que había que avisar al Líder, ¿no? -dijo Hidan mirándolos a todos. Habría que hacerlo entonces, ¿no?

Nadie dijo nada, primero miró a Sasori, que había sacado un rollo e invocado a Hiruko, la cual estaba preparando. Deidara seguía mirando el techo con despreocupación y un poco más lejos, en su roca, Kisame miraba que las vendas de su espada estuviesen bien puestas. Itachi llevaba un tiempo con los ojos cerrados, encerrado en aquellos pensamientos que no dejaba ver muy a menudo. Kakuzu había vuelto a sus papeles.

- No seáis tan participativos, me abrumáis… -dijo irónicamente Hidan.

- No me meto en asuntos que no me concierne, después de todo YO no decido que hay que hacer… -dijo Itachi de mala gana, haciendo que Hidan le mirase con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué coño le pasa ahora a este? -dijo Hidan mirando a Kisame

- Déjalo, ha tenido discordancia de ideas con el Líder… -dijo Kisame quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Mmm… Entiendo. -dijo Hidan mirando momentáneamente a Itachi, cruzado de brazos- A veces el maldito líder es un poco intransigente y toma las acciones sin pensar en las consecuencias… Maldito egoísta.

- Ya basta Hidan -dijo Kakuzu

- Tsk, joder… -exclamó a disgusto, sabía que su compañero lo había callado para evitar problemas posteriores. Que él aceptase las críticas al líder de Akatsuki no significaba que los demás lo hiciesen.

Hidan hizo un sello y cerró los ojos, mientras Sasori seguía con las preparaciones de Hiruko. Nadie, a parte de Sasori, se movió de donde estaba mientras Hidan realizaba su técnica. Con un movimiento, Sasori cerró la coraza de Hiruko, quedando oculto a la vista bajo la extraña apariencia de la marioneta. Hidan abrió los ojos y se apartó a una de las paredes, se apoyó y miró al centro a desgana. Al poco un holograma del líder se materializó delante de sus ojos, los observó y cuando hubo comprobado que estaban todos, entonces habló.

- Bien, ahora que ya estáis todos es hora de que os diga cuales serán las siguientes instrucciones -dijo el holograma de Pein, que estaba siendo observados por todos- Todos sabréis bien qué ha ocurrido.

- Pues no, la verdad es que no -dijo Hidan a disgusto- Así que creo que una explicación no iría mal.

- De acuerdo. Tanto en la arena, como en Konoha, un grupo de origen desconocido les tendió una trampa a Itachi y Sasori. Lo único que sabemos de ellos es que llevan una máscara igual todos y una túnica negra atada al cuello. -explicó Pein- Así que, lo que quiero es que investiguéis más sobre este grupo... Intentad averiguar cuantos son, qué objetivos tienen en mente y encargaros de ellos... Ya se han atrevido demasiado a desafiarnos.

Repentinamente del suelo empezó a crecer un bulto, que tomó la forma de Zetsu. Miró a los demás de manera breve y después centró su mirada en el holograma de Pein.

- _**Los he encontrado... **_-murmuró una voz ronca.

- ¿Cuántos? -preguntó Pein

- Son dos, llevan unos pocos esmirriados… -dijo ahora una voz suave- _**Esos tienen pinta de no saber nada**._ Se encuentran al sur, cerca de Tadako.

- Buen trabajo Zetsu, sigue con el trabajo que te di -dijo el holograma de Pein.

- _**De acuerdo…** -_dijo la voz ronca de Zetsu, seguidamente empezó a fundirse de nuevo con el suelo hasta que no quedó rastro del miembro de Akatsuki.

- Haremos un pequeño cambio de planes… Hidan, Kakuzu, vosotros os dirigiréis hacia el lugar que ha dicho Zetsu y os encargaréis de esos. Los demás os dirigiréis al este y al oeste… Intentad alejaros tanto de Suna como de Konoha. No queremos que nos tiendan otro tipo de emboscada como la de antes -dijo Pein- Cuando tengáis noticias, contactad conmigo.

Dicho esto el holograma de Pein desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

**Está visto que es mejor no abrir la boca ·.· Las cosas SIEMPRE parecen poder ir a peor. Gracias por tu review Izu.**

**Ala, nada por comentar.**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Maldición

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 6 - Maldición**

Pasó las hojas del informe lentamente, leyendo las palabras con lentitud. Así que aquella anomalía no había ocurrido únicamente allí. Según el informe que había recibido vía un águila, la villa de la arena había capturado un criminal buscado de su villa. Igual que en su caso, el criminal había sido encerrado gracias a una colaboración anónima. Pero había escapado debido a una intrusión de algunos miembros de Akatsuki en la villa.

Como resultado al menos una veintena de guardias habían perecido en el ataque, así que el resultado se asimilaba con el número de bajas que había habido en Konoha. Tsunade levantó la vista de los papeles, los dejó encima de la mesa, y rotó su silla de modo que pudiese visualizar la ventana. Después de unos segundos observando la ventana, pegó un leve suspiro, se giró hacia la mesa de nuevo.

- Shizune -llamó con voz autoritaria la rubia. Al poco asomó la cabeza tímida de Shizune.

- ¿Me llamaba, Tsunade-sama? -preguntó la joven de pelo negro.

- Sí, toma -dijo tendiéndole la carpeta donde había dejado el informe de Suna- Archívalo.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Un suave murmullo se escuchaba por la ruinosa y oscura habitación. La puerta se abrió y una figura entró en la sala, cerró y accionó un interruptor que accionó una pequeña luz que iluminó pobremente el lugar. El silencio se había formado, la persona avanzó con parsimonia y se sentó en una de las sillas. Todos los presentes en la habitación iban iguales: una máscara blanca con una marca roja en diagonal a la altura de los agujeros de los ojos, como si fuese una cicatriz, y de esta salían unas marcas curvadas negras, como si de una especie de maldición saliese de ella. Vestían una especie de túnicas que llegaban por encima de la cintura en algunos casos, y un poco por encima de la rodilla en otros. Las túnicas eran negras, se cerraban al cuello con un cierre con bordes blancos y hacia abajo yacía abierta, permitiendo un mejor movimiento. Las ropas que llevaban debajo eran a libre albedrío, pero se mantenían dentro de una gama austera que iba del gris, pasando por el negro hasta un marrón oscuro.

- Por fin llegas -dijo uno de los presentes- Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar.

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije -contestó uno dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo- Te dije que llegaría el último.

- No sabes cuanto me fastidia que tengas la razón... -dijo el que estaba siendo golpeado, con rabia.

- Ruidosos... -murmuró una voz de chica

- Krea no te pongas así... Te impacientas por poco -dijo el que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Como portavoz de esta reunión, empezaré a explicar el tema que hemos venido a tratar hoy -dijo el que había llegado el último- Los Akatsuki siguen en movimiento.

- Estúpidos... -murmuró Krea.

- Te lo dije, no se iban a detener con esto. -dijo el otro cruzado de brazos y con cierta alegría.

- Odio que tengas la razón. -murmuró su compañero.

- Esto fue nuestro aviso, y a pesar que queríamos apartarlos sin tenernos que ensuciar las manos... Parece ser que esto no va a ser posible -dijo el portavoz de la reunión- Si se interponen en nuestro camino, mi propuesta es eliminarlos.

- Después de todo parece que tenemos objetivos en común... A mí me parece bien -dijo Krea- Acabemos con ellos si molestan.

- ¿Entonces todos estáis de acuerdo? -dijo el portavoz. Todos afirmaron- Bien, así se hará entonces. Empezaremos a movernos en breve. Nuestro objetivo no puede fallar.

- ¿Donde están Kubo y Minoru? -preguntó uno de ellos.

- Se encuentran cerca de Tadako, no recuerdo bien porqué, pero algún asunto los tenía a ambos allí -dijo el portavoz.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

El cambio le había gustado. Habían pasado de andar por un tórrido desierto, a pasear por un refrescante bosque. Dio gracias que Tadako estuviese en una zona cálida, pero sin llegar a ser desértica. La ciudad era un pequeño pueblo comercial, se había hecho famoso por los turistas que acudían en pos de diversión y objetos para comprar. Alguna vez habían pasado de refilón por la ciudad, pero nunca había pasado más de un día en ella.

- ¿Que-- ? - empezó el de pelo blanco mirando a su compañero.

- Estamos a punto de llegar -interrumpió éste haciendo que el otro le mirase con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No me gusta que contestes mis frases antes de terminarlas -dijo Hidan mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues no seas tan predecible -dijo Kakuzu sin ganas.

El silencio se abrió hasta que ambos se detuvieron delante de un poblado. Hidan miró al pueblo por encima, luego miró hacia los lados intentando divisar algo, pero tal y como imaginó no vio nada.

- Dijo que estarían por los alrededores de Tadako… Me pregunto exactamente en qué maldito punto… -dijo Hidan a disgusto.

- Tendremos que buscarlos. El problema es que nosotros no tenemos más que una descripción física de ese grupo. No sé si tendremos tanta suerte como para encontrarlos rápido -dijo Kakuzu frunciendo el ceño.

- Joder Kakuzu, tendrías que haberle pedido más información al Líder -saltó Hidan- Ahora perderemos el tiempo aquí inútilmente.

- Te recuerdo que es a mí a quien le duele más esta pérdida de tiempo. Podría estar buscando alguna recompensa -dijo Kakuzu.

- Siempre el jodido dinero -dijo Hidan empezando a caminar hacia el pueblo.

- Si fueses el tesorero de Akatsuki comprenderías mejor porqué tiene que ser siempre el "jodido dinero", como tú lo llamas -dijo Kakuzu siguiéndole, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Desde hacía un rato que el paisaje era el mismo… Niebla, niebla y más niebla. Empezaba a sentirse cansado de tener que caminar como si delante de él pudiese abrirse un abismo en cualquier instante. No veían más allá de unos pocos metros, así que debían ir con precaución, la posibilidad de chocar contra algo era grande si iban demasiado rápido.

- Esta niebla se me está metiendo hasta los huesos, un -se quejó Deidara, frotándose los brazos levemente para intentar darse algo de calor.

- Tonterías… -murmuró Sasori, intentando acabar la conversación.

- Claro, como tú no sientes nada para ti es fácil decir que no es nada, un -dijo Deidara mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y poniendo los brazos en jarra- Pero este aire húmedo es horrible, hasta da la impresión de que la ropa está más fría que de costumbre, un.

- Pues entonces cállate y así no perderás calor -dijo Sasori entornando los ojos.

- … Danna, estaba pensando… ¿Ahí dentro de Hiruko no pasas calor? -dijo Deidara mirándolo inocentemente. Sasori se paró, le devolvió una mirada incrédula y entonces una gota recorrió la sien del rubio- Está bien, lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Naaada de sensaciones, ni frío, ni calor…

- Parece que lo vas pillando… -dijo con cierta ironía Sasori.

- ¿Buscas pelea, danna? -dijo Deidara enfadado. Vale que había sido una pregunta tonta, pero no era motivo para que lo tratase de estúpido

El pelirrojo no contestó nada más. Sabía que había logrado que Deidara se picase, y eso significaba que decir cualquier cosa conllevaría a acabar en pelea. Otro modo de hacer que Deidara se calmase sería disculparse y eso era algo por lo que Sasori no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Frunció el ceño y su boca se contrajo con disgusto, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Muchas veces pasaba eso, Sasori decía las cosas sin pensar y no siempre podía aguantarse y callarse. Además el tiempo inestable le irritaba, hubiese sido más fácil si no hubiese habido aquella niebla tan densa, así podrían haber ido volando en su pájaro de arcilla. Repentinamente sintió como una mano le agarraba por detrás impidiéndole avanzar, se giró para mirar desafiante a Sasori.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, un? -dijo molesto.

- Como sigas avanzando te comerás la pared -dijo Sasori tranquilamente.

Una sombra de desconcierto cruzó el rostro de Deidara, giró la cabeza hacia el frente y observó como a escasos metros de él se encontraba un muro robusto. Parpadeó un par de veces anonadado, y seguidamente chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Dándole a entender al pelirrojo que no le iba a dar las gracias. El muro de piedra se extendía varios metros, la piedra se veía humedecida, seguramente a causa de la niebla. La puerta de entrada se erguía imponente, de un metal de color lila oscuro, con dos grandes torreones a los lados.

- Entremos -dijo Sasori y Deidara afirmó con la cabeza

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, esperando que Kisame regresase. El hombre de tez azulada se había marchado a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, con el objetivo de encontrarse con algún subordinado suyo. Y era en momentos como esos en los que Itachi se sorprendía de que alguien como Kisame tuviese subordinados. Casi podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse, que aquellos subordinados serían igual de impulsivos que el Hoshigaki.

Cruzó los brazos y empezó a mirar en una dirección en concreto, estuvo así un rato hasta que se cansó de esperar.

- ¿Hasta cuando te vas a estar ocultando? -murmuró Itachi.

Una persona salió de entre los arbustos, de la zona en la que Itachi estaba vigilando desde hacía rato. Su estatura era mediana, sus cabellos azulados se arremolinaban graciosamente en su cabeza, su rostro estaba tapado por una máscara con una marca roja que se asimilaba con una herida y con marcas curvadas negras, cubriendo sus ropas una túnica negra con broches blancos.

- Sabía que notarías mi presencia -dijo con una voz jovial la persona.

- Reconozco esa voz… Tú eres… -empezó Itachi

- Vaya, vaya, ¿te acuerdas de mi voz? Ya sabía yo que te acordarías. -dijo con voz risueña.

- ¿Esta vez no has venido acompañado? -dijo Itachi seriamente.

- No me hace falta. Antes tenía órdenes de no matarte. Pero ahora ya no hace falta que me controle, Uchiha-kun -dijo el chico. Seguidamente se quitó la máscara dejando ver unos ojos azulados y un rostro relativamente joven- Mi nombre es Nanashi, y yo me encargaré de jugar contigo.

- Te veo muy confiado. -dijo Itachi sintiendo como empezaba a sentirse irritado por el comportamiento de aquel joven.

- Oh vamos, no he hecho todo el camino hasta aquí a gran velocidad para que ahora me pongas verde -dijo fingiendo ofensa.

- No te tenías que haberte dado tanta prisa. Tengo ganas de hacerte pagar lo de las arenas movedizas –dijo Itachi con media sonrisa, empuñando un kunai.

- Lamento decírtelo. Pero lo de las arenas fue mi compañero -dijo despreocupadamente el chico.

- Aah... Entonces tú eres el de las agujas... Igualmente no saldrás de esta impune -dijo Itachi.

Aguantando unas pequeñas agujas entre sus dedos, Nanashi se retiró unos pasos dispuesto a encontrar el mejor momento de lanzarlas. Itachi avanzó, acortando la distancia entre él y su enemigo. Lanzó las agujas que llevaba en su mano derecha a la vez que volvía a guardar distancias con el de pelo negro. Propinó un golpe de derecha a izquierda con el kunai, derribando dos tercios de las agujas y después saltó hacia atrás, esquivando las otras, que se clavaron en el suelo. Una segunda vez, aquella escena se repitió, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

- Parece que voy a tener que ir en serio -dijo Nanashi concentrando el chakra en sus manos.

- No esperaba menos -dijo Itachi parando un momento y entonces, repentinamente, volviendo a la carga.

Esta vez, el muchacho de pelo azul, permitió a Itachi acercarse. Así que parecía ser que esta vez tocaba un cuerpo a cuerpo. Golpeó con un gancho de derecha, que Nanashi esquivó por pocos centímetros, iba a atacar cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi iba a aprovechar aquella situación. Dispersó el chakra concentrado en una mano y agarró con ella el codo, mientras aprovechaba para intentar golpear con su mano derecha el estómago de Itachi. Pero el moreno también se percató de aquello y con su mano agarró por la muñeca la ofensiva de Nanashi, quedando ambos agarrados y sin poder moverse para atacar.

Soltaron a su enemigo y se apartaron a la vez. Cuando ganaron una poca distancia, volvieron al ataque. No sabía exactamente el propósito del chakra concentrado en las manos... Pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de probar qué era. Paraba los golpes con los puños, interceptando las muñecas con parte de sus brazos, esquivaba otros tantos y entonces intentaba atacar (sin haber conseguido hasta el momento nada) Ambos buscaban una apertura en la defensa del otro, hasta que finalmente la vieron.

- ¡Ahora! -gritaron ambos a la vez.

Recibió un golpe en el pecho y Nanashi recibió un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara. Los golpes hicieron que ambos trastabillasen unos pasos hacia atrás. Tenía un corte en el pecho que sangraba, al parecer el chakra actuaba como un filo. Nanashi se limpió la sangre de la comisura de la boca y empezó a reír sonoramente. Sin dejarle tiempo a preguntarle qué le hacía tanta gracia, Nanashi se volvió a lanzar al ataque. Itachi le lanzó un puñado de shuriken que Nanashi desvió dispersando el chakra de sus manos, empuñando un kunai y esquivando algunos y desviando otros con el arma. Pegó un salto hacia atrás y seguidamente se desvió hacia la derecha, para evitar la patada de un clon de Itachi. Cambió la disposición del chakra y golpeó el clon, que desapareció en una voluta de humo. Repentinamente notó una punzada en el hombro y observó como otro clon le había clavado el kunai. Se giró y pegó una patada al bunshin haciéndolo desaparecer y se desclavó el kunai del hombro.

- ¿Acabamos con la farsa? -preguntó Itachi seriamente

Como había pasado con anterioridad, Nanashi empezó a reírse a pleno pulmón. Como si su cerebro se hubiese fundido y no pudiese pensar con claridad. Itachi entornó los ojos momentáneamente, cansado de que aquella situación se repitiese.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -preguntó Itachi a disgusto.

- Eres genial Uchiha-kun -dijo sin dejar de reír- ¡Eres fuerte!.¡Me gusta! No puedo matarte aún.

- Vaya, me alegro -dijo irónicamente el Uchiha.

Se llevó la mano al hombro con un gesto de dolor... Lo cierto era que aquel golpe le había hecho bastante daño, y además no dejaba de sangrar abundantemente. Debía retirarse. Pero quería hacerlo. Tenía que hacer algo para que el Uchiha no se conformase con cualquier miembro de su grupo que se acercase a él. Nanashi quería volver a luchar contra él, quería derrotarlo con sus manos... Pero antes quería jugar con él. Y lo haría, vamos que sí lo haría... Concentró el chakra en una única mano, esta vez tomó un color azulado más oscuro, casi indicando que esta vez la cantidad de chakra concentrado era mayor. Además parecía estar rotando y rotando alrededor del kunai que había empuñado en esta. En la otra mano cogió otro y se preparó para el ataque.

Se lanzó corriendo al ataque, Itachi le esperaba. Empezó a esquivar los ataques de Nanashi cuando de repente se encontró con otro clon detrás. Con un golpe lo eliminó y entonces notó otra presencia a su espalda, se giró y empuñó un kunai. El golpe fue bidireccional, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Nanashi había sufrido una fortísima puñalada que le había abierto una herida desde el muslo hasta el abdomen. Por su parte, Itachi había recibido el impacto del kunai que estaba rodeado con charka, al parecer el movimiento continuado había hecho que el kunai se calentase lo suficiente como para quemarle parte de la piel y abrirle una herida. Otra vez ambos apartaron sus ataques simultáneamente y se alejaron, Nanashi trastabilló, quedando agazapado mientras se llevaba la mano a la pierna. Creó un sello con su mano y media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Kishuu! -gritó Nanashi.

Fue como si algo se activase en su pecho, como si algo se desbocase. Aquella herida que le había hecho el kunai ardiendo, empezó a sentir como si le quemase por dentro. El dolor le hizo inclinarse y llevarse una mano al pecho, a la vez que contrajo su cara con sufrimiento. Levantó la vista temblorosa, sintiendo el dolor y miró con desprecio al muchacho de pelo azul.

- ¿Qué has hecho? -dijo con dificultades Itachi.

- Mi maldición del demonio es una maldición que te empezará a invadir... El dolor se extenderá por tu cuerpo. -dijo Nanashi, incorporándose con dificultades- Y cada vez lo sufrirás más rato y con más fuerza. Hasta que llegará un momento que desearías estar muerto, en vez de vivo. Pero yo puedo pararla... Así que búscame, luchemos y decidamos quien es el mejor.

- ¡No tan deprisa! -gritó una voz a su espalda.

Nanashi se volteó, sorprendido de que su defensa ya estuviese a unos niveles tan bajos. Vio como Kisame, con la Samehada en mano, se dirigía a atacarlo, ya a pocos metros de él. Lo notaba, sabía que tal y como estaba, no podría esquivar el ataque. De repente, de la nada apareció otra persona, con una espada que se interpuso entre ambos.

- K-Krea... ¿qué haces tú aquí? -dijo con voz sombría Nanashi.

- He venido a buscarte -dijo secamente la voz de una chica a través de la máscara que cubría su rostro- La misión era si se entrometían, entonces matarlos. No buscarlos expresamente, Nanashi... -esperó contestación pero Nanashi no dijo nada, solo puso una expresión de disgusto- ¿Puedes andar?

- Estoy perfectamen-- -empezó a decir Nanashi, intentando caminar, y perdiendo repentinamente el equilibrio. Krea se movió y lo agarró, impidiendo que cayese al suelo.- ¡Estoy bien! Solo ha sido un momento.

Itachi, después de un rato, se volvió a incorporar. El dolor había cesado por el momento, y a pesar que respiraba agitadamente, no había ningún signo más del sufrimiento que había tenido hacía un rato. Krea y Nanashi desaparecieron entre los árboles aprovechando el rechazo que Krea había hecho de la espada de Kisame. El hombre de tez azul se propuso perseguirlos.

- ¡Kisame, no! -dijo Itachi firmemente, haciendo que Kisame se detuviese y se girase a mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? No es justo Itachi-san. Solo usted se divierte... -dijo Kisame cruzándose de brazos.

- Aún no tenemos información de ellos y se supone que esa era nuestra prioridad. Debemos obtener datos y entonces aprovecharlos a nuestro favor. Sería estúpido dividirnos ahora por un capricho de querer luchar -dijo Itachi.

- De acuerdo... -dijo Kisame no muy convencido. Observó que su compañero estaba herido- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Vayamos a un pueblo. -dijo Itachi- Necesito mirar algunas cosas.

* * *

**Bah, no puedo abandonar este fanfic. Quizás porque me gusta demasiado, porque en su momento era super feliz escribiéndolo y lo que me da pena es que sólo una persona vaya a reaccionar a todo lo que pasa. Pero bueno, más vale una opinión que ninguna.**

_Izu, _**juas leer sobre muertos. Es lo que hay xD Hidan es lo mejor, yo me lo pasaba pipa escribiendo sobre él XD son fans d V lmao xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Pues… osti pues sí, hay sangre XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Ale, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Su cabeza

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 7 - Su Cabeza.**

Caminaba por calles abarrotadas de gente. Nadie reparaba en él a pesar de su vestimenta. La verdad es que no buscaba a nadie, simplemente andaba por andar. A veces "eso" ocurría. Siempre tenía un preludio, Sasori empezaba a comportarse de manera extraña, demostrando un comportamiento soñoliento. Después de aquello llegaba un punto en el que tenían que detenerse.

Era algo que ni el mismo Sasori le había sabido explicar, daba la impresión que lo último que quedaba de lo que había sido antaño su cuerpo, necesitaba detenerse por un tiempo y desconectar. Regresó de la vuelta de reconocimiento y allí vio a Sasori, había salido fuera de Hiruko y se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, con los ojos entrecerrados. Llevaba un kunai en la mano, y no parecía demasiado contento con aquella situación.

Lo entendía... Cuando pasaba por aquel estado de sueño, no podía estar pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, así que, si llegase a encontrarse solo, podría sufrir una emboscada y ni percatarse de ello. Por eso cuando estas situaciones ocurrían, Deidara montaba guardia alrededor. Para intentar así que el pelirrojo se sintiese algo más tranquilo mientras "dormía", aunque sabía que no lo conseguía. A Sasori le gustaba ser muy independiente, y aquello le hacía depender de los demás.

- No he visto a nadie sospechoso por la villa, un -dijo Deidara- Estaré vigilando todo el rato.

Sin esperar ninguna contestación por parte de Sasori, empezó a dar una vuelta en un área de 10 metros del punto en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo. No esperaba que le diese las gracias, ni que hiciese ningún comentario a la información que le había aportado. Por eso no esperó y simplemente se marchó. Después de un rato, volvió y se acercó a donde estaba Sasori. El pelirrojo estaba apoyado contra un árbol, con un gesto pacífico en el rostro, sus manos yacían contra la hierba, en una aún empuñaba aquel kunai. Después de un rato mirándolo sonrió burlonamente.

- Míralo el terrorífico marionetista. Ahora parece un buen niño y todo, un -dijo Deidara burlonamente- Suerte que ahora no me escucha, sino me mataría, un.

Vio como un gesto molesto cruzó el rostro de Sasori mientras se movía un poco. Deidara frunció el ceño ante aquel hecho y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que significaba aquello, Sasori parecía que estaba "soñando"

- Creo que vamos a tener un danna enfadado cuando se levante, un -dijo con cierto disgusto Deidara.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Habían recorrido ya dos tercios del pueblo y durante todo aquel tiempo no habían encontrado a nadie que encajase con la descripción. Hidan empezaba a estar cansado de aquella situación, la falta de resultados le irritaba. Por su parte Kakuzu tampoco estaba contento, la búsqueda de aquellas personas le estaba haciendo perder tiempo que podría haber estado invirtiendo en conseguir algunas recompensas.

- Joder estoy harto -dijo finalmente Hidan- Entremos a beber aunque sea algo.

- Eso sería un gasto -dijo Kakuzu firmemente, dando a entender que no era aceptable.

- ¡No seas rata, Kakuzu! A este paso nos vamos a morir del maldito deshidratamiento del puto desierto. -dijo Hidan poniendo los brazos en jarra- Además, no conseguiremos ser más ricos o no por dos malditas bebidas. Piensa que seguiremos buscando allí dentro, así que técnicamente es como si no dejásemos la misión parada.

- ... Está bien -dijo finalmente Kakuzu, cediendo al capricho de Hidan que sonrió victorioso y se encaminó a un establecimiento cercano.

El sitio era un tugurio, pero era mejor que nada. Eso era de lo que ambos intentaban convencerse, pero era difícil. Un pensamiento consolador cruzó la mente de Kakuzu, con el aspecto de ese sitio, casi podía adivinar con total certeza que no les costaría demasiado caro. Los ojos se posaron en los recién llegados, que cruzaron en local hasta sentarse en una mesa apartada cerca de una pared.

Un camarero de aspecto roñoso se acercó hasta ellos y les tomó nota. A pesar que se había opuesto en un principio, Kakuzu también pidió algo. Al poco el camarero les sirvió lo que habían pedido y mientras bebían, Hidan, que se encontraba cara al local, miraba disimuladamente la gente.

- Veamos... Hay cuatro borrachos en una mesa jugando al Mus, a la izquierda un hombre que se ha quedado dormido encima de otra mesa. Después tenemos a uno que está mirando la mesa con fijación mientras agarra la bebida con dos manos... A veces nos mira. Y hay dos... cuchicheando mientras se ríen... Ninguno lleva máscara.

- Entonces supongo que aquí tampoco estarán -dijo Kakuzu echándose en el respaldo de la silla.

- Maldición, al paso que vamos creo que estarán pasando por algún punto en el que ya hemos buscado... -dijo Hidan pegando levemente en la mesa

- Si no los encontramos, tendremos que empezar la búsqueda desde el principio -dijo pegando un leve suspiro Kakuzu.

- Jajaja que estúpidos -se escuchó reír sonoramente a una de las dos personas que habían estado hablando entre susurros divertidamente.

- Joder... Como odio que la gente se ponga a gritar en medio de un sitio donde otra gente está hablando -dijo Hidan que les dirigió una mirada de soslayo y de repente cruzó la mirada con uno de los que estaban en esa mesa.

- Déjalo Hidan, no puedes hacer nada al respeto. Así que no te sulfures estúpidamente -dijo Kakuzu con cierto cansancio.

- ... Es que me repatea... -dijo Hidan, que ahora se había puesto a mirar con el ceño fruncido como aquella persona le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa inocente, de repente vio como le guiñaba un ojo y se echó para atrás en su respaldo.

- ¿Qué haces? -dijo Kakuzu mirándolo con una gota.

- No te lo vas a creer... -dijo Hidan bajando la voz, hablando tensamente- Un tío de estos que estaban hablando tan alto acaba de guiñarme el jodido ojo.

- Vaya ya ligaste -dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kakuzu.

- No me ni puta gracia Kakuzu -dijo Hidan alzando un poco la voz y mirando amenazadoramente.

- Era una broma, no te lo tomes tan mal, Hidan -dijo aún sonriendo Kakuzu.

- Aunque ahora que lo dices lleva un buen rato mirándonos... -dijo Hidan llevándose el dedo al mentón y calmándose.

Con disimulo levantó la vista para ver como aquellos que habían estado de cháchara se levantaban y después de dejar el dinero encima de la mesa, se marchaban. Los siguió con la vista y observó como antes de salir uno se giró y después de mirarlo volvió a sonreír, con sorna.

- Oye Kakuzu... -dijo Hidan aún mirando la puerta- ¿Cómo dijeron que iban vestidos?

- Pues llevaban unas túnicas negras abrochadas en el cuello. -dijo Kakuzu concentrándose- Esa es la descripción aproximada.

- Paga y si quieres bébete eso ya -dijo Hidan levantándose de golpe.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? -dijo Kakuzu a disgusto.

- Eran ellos. ¡Los de antes, joder! -gritó Hidan viendo que Kakuzu no reaccionaba- Llevaban lo que tú has dicho. Aunque no llevaban máscaras, son ellos seguro.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Caminaban de vuelta a su escondite en silencio. Vale que Krea no había sido nunca demasiado habladora, pero Nanashi tampoco soltaba prenda. Lo cierto era que le tenía manía a aquella chica, la aborrecía, como persona la encontraba aburrida. No podía evitar que al mirarla aquel desagrado saliese a la luz. No le gustaba que se metiese en sus asuntos y le había dolido que le hubiese salvado, era como si su orgullo hubiese sido herido.

Después de todo en cuanto decidieron que si los Akatsuki se interponían, los matarían, Nanashi salió dejando a su compañero con un palmo de narices, sin pararse a buscar un armamento mejor... Simplemente tenía ganas de encontrar al que había ayudado a capturar. Y por suerte lo encontró rápidamente, había sido más afortunado de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Trastabilló y Krea lo aguantó impidiendo que se cayese de bruces. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio golpeó la mano de Krea para que le dejase de aguantar. Krea pegó un suspiro.

- Eres testarudo Nanashi -dijo Krea

- Tú simplemente mantén las distancias, ¿vale? -dijo Nanashi a disgusto, respirando agitadamente.

- Paremos un rato -propuso Krea al ver el estado de Nanashi.

Nanashi se apoyó en un árbol, mientras que Krea se sentó en una roca despreocupadamente. La tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos sabía bien como saltar el muro de tensión que se había creado.

- ¿Dónde está Takeshi? -preguntó finalmente Nanashi, mirando, esta vez con un gesto tranquilo, a Krea.

- Tenía cosas que hacer en la base. Me pidió que te viniera a buscar -dijo Krea.

- Takeshi es tonto, no le hagas mucho caso -dijo Nanashi poniéndose de morros, enfadado pensando en la jugarreta que le había hecho su compañero.

Se portaba de forma cruel con él, y eso era porque Nanashi también se portaba cruelmente con él cuando tocaba. Estaba claro que Takeshi sabía de sobras que él odiaba a Krea. Si tan preocupado estaba podría haber venido él mismo, o incluso podría haber enviado a algún otro. Pero Krea... Es que no la soportaba. Sinceramente, poca gente en aquel grupo le caía bien a parte de Takeshi, quizás aquello era propiciado por lo acontecido con anterioridad.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó y miró a Krea con seriedad.

- Puedo seguir, reanudemos la marcha -dijo Nanashi

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Después de haber pagado a la velocidad del rayo, Kakuzu seguía de cerca a Hidan, que corría tras aquel par de personas, que iban corriendo más adelante. Cuando salieron del local, Hidan intentó detenerlos a gritos, pero aquello había propiciado que saliesen corriendo.

- Te podías haber callado la boca por una vez en tu vida, Hidan -dijo malhumorado Kakuzu.

- No estábamos seguros que fuesen ellos, ¿verdad? Pues ha sido la manera perfecta de descubrir que sí que lo eran. Así que no me vengas con tonterías, Kakuzu -dijo Hidan dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada malhumorada de soslayo a su compañero.

Los individuos giraron de manera abrupta, cambiando del callejón por el que habían estado corriendo, a lo que seguramente sería una calle principal. Giraron también y se encontraron con un amplio espacio. Delante de sus ojos, una gran plazoleta se extendía y en ella, un grupo de personas los miraban amenazadoramente. Entre ellos, los dos que habían estado persiguiendo.

Uno tenía un aspecto impasible, su pelo era negro y corto y lucía unas gafas. En su boca un cigarro encendido humeaba. Debajo de la túnica negra vestía una camiseta negra y un pantalón largo que se remetía en las botas negras altas. A su lado, su compañero también tenía el pelo negro y corto, pero más alborotado que el anterior, tenía una mano tras la cabeza, la cual estaba enfundada en un guante negro. Las prendas que vestía este eran de color verde caqui.

- Ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a todos estos mierdas, ¿te parece bonito Kakuzu? -dijo Hidan a disgusto

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que les llamó haciendo que huyesen más deprisa. Así que tú te encargas de ellos -dijo Kakuzu, viendo como aquellas personas, que parecían ser soldados de los dos con capas negras, empezaban a acercarse a ellos.

- Tsk... Empecemos el ritual pues -dijo Hidan empuñando su guadaña.

- No ... -dijo autoritariamente Kakuzu, a lo que Hidan le miró arqueando una ceja- No queremos que nuestros amigos nos conozcan tan bien demasiado pronto. Que no te hagan ni un rasguño, Hidan.

- Encima exigente... ¡Hay que joderse! -dijo Hidan lanzando la parte de cadena de su guadaña, hiriendo a unos cuantos soldados.

Mientras la batalla duraba, ni Kakuzu, ni las otras dos personas, se movieron un ápice. Observaban como Hidan con movimientos precisos iba sesgando una vida tras otra. Durante el rato que duró, una sonrisa demente fue formada por los labios de Hidan, el cual se estaba divirtiendo con aquello. Tal y como le pidió Kakuzu, terminó con todos sin sufrir ningún rasguño. El chico del guante en la mano empezó a aplaudir lentamente, haciendo que los Akatsuki le mirasen.

- Bravo, ha sido un espectáculo digno de ver -dijo el muchacho, que era más joven que su compañero- Vosotros sois de Akatsuki, ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Minoru -el chico miró a su compañero y esperó impaciente- Vamos Kubo, preséntate.

- Mi nombre es Kubota... y a ti te odio -dijo mirando a Minoru con seriedad.

- Ala, ¿ahora que hice yo para merecerme eso? -dijo Minoru cruzado de brazos.

- No hagas las cosas por tu cuenta, estúpido -dijo Kubota.

- ¿Podríais dejar el espectáculo para otro día? Mi compañero y yo queremos mataros ya e irnos -dijo Hidan.

- ¿Mi compañero y yo? -dijo Kakuzu interrumpiendo a Hidan- Lo siento Hidan, pero yo no me voy a meter.

- ¡Joder Kakuzu, puto egocéntrico! -dijo Hidan girándose hacia su compañero, con mal humor.

- Si es contra el de pelo blanco, bueno, te haremos sentir el infierno antes de matarte. -dijo Minoru con una expresión sombría.

- Jah, me parece que no puedo experimentar el infierno más veces -dijo Hidan con sorna- Bueno, como tengo por compañero al señor egocéntrico, tendréis que conformaros con morir a mis manos.

- Mm, a mi no me parece bien -dijo detrás de él Kubota, y repentinamente le pegó una patada en la mano haciendo que la guadaña de Hidan saliese despedida unos metros.

Sin dejar de preguntarse como se había movido tan rápido, Hidan empezó a dirigirse hacia su guadaña, que se había clavado en el suelo, unos metros más allá. Repentinamente volvía a tener al de gafas delante de él, hizo una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y se desvió hacia la izquierda para evitar el kunai que había lanzado Minoru.

- ¿No sabes luchar sin guadaña, Hi-dan? -dijo con sorna Minoru

- No me subestimes, niñato -dijo pegándole un puñetazo a un sorprendido Minoru, despidiéndolo a varios metros.

El dolor le recorrió el torso y la sangre salió por la comisura de la boca. Se giró levemente para observar como Kubota, el cual había desenvainado una katana, había clavado el filo en su estómago, atravesándolo de pleno.

- ¿Dónde llevabas la espada?.¿En la espalda? -dijo Hidan con una expresión interrogante- ¿Sabes que esto duele?

Kubota desclavó el filo y se alejó unos metros de Hidan, el cual proclamaba gruñidos por lo bajo, murmurando algo incomprensible que en realidad eran quejidos de dolor mezclados con muchos improperios. Lo empezaba a sentir y ya sabía lo que venía a continuación... Se llevó una mano a la nuca y empezó a reír, mientras Kubota y Minoru, que ya se había levantado del suelo, lo miraban confundido.

- Será mejor que no hagáis muchas estupideces más -dijo Hidan con un tono que parecía pacífico.

- Aquí el único que hace estupideces eres tú -dijo Kubota- ¿Te crees que por estar enrolado en Akatsuki ya eres el mejor?.¿Quieres que te haga una estatua? Vuestra organización no vale nada, es una molestia y por no saberse retirar será eliminada.

- Será mejor que te calles Kubota, si... -empezó Kakuzu con el ceño fruncido.

- Déjale hablar Kakuzu -interrumpió Hidan aparentemente tranquilo.

- Claro como luego tú no serás el que tendrá que... -empezó Kakuzu enfadado por que Hidan le hubiese cortado.

- Que te calles la puta boca -dijo Hidan mirándole heladamente.

- Joder ya empezamos... -murmuró Kakuzu por lo bajo después de observar la mirada de Hidan.

- No sufráis. Pronto sentiréis las creencias de mi dios Jashin en vuestra piel. Sentiréis el dolor definitivo. -dijo Hidan seriamente.

- ¿Jashin? -dijo Minoru arqueando una ceja, y después puso una sonrisa burlona- Ah, ya me acuerdo... Aquel grupo religioso que cree que la no destrucción es pecado. Menuda mierda. Que si dolor definitivo... ¿Cómo puedes creerte semejante estupidez?.¿Acaso eres un niño de primaria?

Kakuzu se pegó con la mano en la frente cuando escuchó el "brillante" comentario que Minoru había soltado. Miró hacia Hidan, que había estado mirando un punto absorto, miró como el puño de este, de tan apretado que estaba había hecho que la palma sangrase. Lo habían logrado... Hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía, y Kakuzu ya procuraba para que no ocurriese... Pero habían hecho enfadar a Hidan, le habían acabado de calentar la cabeza. Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Hidan, juntó sus dedos y creó un clon que salió corriendo en una dirección, que con la sorpresa, Minoru y Kubota no sabían identificar. El clon se plantó delante de la guadaña, la arrancó del suelo y la lanzó. Si no se hubiese apartado, seguro que Minoru hubiese recibido un corte por parte de esta. El bunshin desapareció envuelto en humo y Hidan, sin inmutarse, cogió la guadaña con una mano, agarró la cadena, que se agitaba violentamente, con el otro brazo y se puso en posición de ataque.

Después de unos segundos sin moverse, Hidan se lanzó a la carga contra Minoru, intentando desgarrar a su enemigo horizontalmente. Este se apartó a tiempo y el corte destrozó una de las paredes de un edificio. Los gritos de los habitantes del edificio se escucharon, pero sin inmutarse, Hidan se giró hacia ambos hombres, con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro. Minoru se fue hacia un lado y Kubota hacia otro, Hidan decidió centrarse en Minoru primero. Se acercó a él mientras por detrás Kubota se lanzaba al ataque. Para sorpresa de ambos, Hidan lanzó la guadaña mientras la sujetaba por la cadena. Minoru esquivó por milímetros el ataque, aunque sus ropas quedaron rasgadas, y Kubota tuvo el tiempo justo de agacharse antes que el movimiento que había hecho Hidan con el brazo, hiciese que la guadaña girase en redondo en su dirección. Con aquel ataque cortó alguna farola y destrozó el ornamento central de la plaza. Kakuzu pegó un leve suspiro.

Aquello era lo que ocurría. Hidan perdía la compostura hasta el punto que todo le daba igual y no le importaba destruirlo. Es más, por la expresión en su rostro se podría jurar que aquello le divertía aún más. Además, comprendía lo que le tocaría luego y ya daba por sentado que no iban a extraer ninguna información de aquellos dos tipos. Los daba por más que muertos. Hidan se giró y dirigió a atacar ahora a Kubota, éste lanzó unos cuantos kunai y shuriken y logró golpear en la mano de Hidan, haciendo que este perdiese la guadaña. Pero al contrario de lo que imaginó, eso no detuvo el avance de Hidan, empuñó la katana, dispuesto a matarlo. La katana le atravesó el pecho y Hidan se quedó quieto. Kubota, internamente suspiró aliviado, pero aquello le duró poco cuando vio como Hidan levantó la cabeza y le miró sonriéndole, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla. Iba a retirar el filo cuando repentinamente Hidan lo agarró con la mano, impidiendo que lo sacase. Minoru, que ahora comprendía el repentino temor de su compañero, miraba atónito la escena. Hidan empezó a avanzar, sin retirar el filo del interior de su cuerpo, sin soltar el agarre del filo con aquella mano ahora ensangrentada. El sonido de la carne en vivo resbalando por el filo se hizo presente, un sonido desagradable que fue acallado cuando Hidan empezó a hablar.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Si has pensado en arrancarme la cabeza ya te digo con anterioridad que no hace falta que lo hagas... -dijo Hidan mientras seguía avanzando- No me matarás. ¿Tú querías hacerme experimentar el infierno antes de matarme?

Kubota soltó finalmente el agarre de la katana y se alejó unos metros, se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó la otra katana que llevaba amarrada. Hidan puso una mueca entre sorpresa y sorna, cogió la katana que lo atravesaba por la empuñadura, y la arrancó con un mínimo gesto de dolor. Si hubiese estado sereno aquello le hubiese dolido más, pero enfadado como se encontraba, aquello era insignificante. La mantuvo en la mano y empezó a dirigirse hacia Kubota. Minoru aprovechó el descuido del Akatsuki y empezó a correr intentando un ataque desde la espalda. Pero desconcertando a ambos, Hidan giró en redondo y, con un corte vertical, cortó de cuajo el brazo izquierdo de Minoru, que empezó a gritar con dolor mientras abundante sangre brotaba de la amputación. Gritó aún más cuando recibió lo que continuaba del ataque. Un corte le abrió el estómago, el otro casi le arranca el otro brazo y una patada lo derribó al suelo mientras agonizaba con dolor. Kubota iba a acercarse para intentar defender a su compañero, pero Hidan sacó de una bolsa un kunai con un sello, el cual lanzó en su dirección. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a cubierto para evitar la explosión, al igual que Kakuzu. Hidan bajó la mirada hacia el agonizante Minoru y otra vez la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Atravesó un pulmón, destrozando la costilla a su paso y provocando más dolor en el muchacho, después el otro y se detuvo un momento a mirar como el intento de respirar de Minoru se volvía inútil. No podía gritar, ni hablar, tomar aire era imposible pues el aire se escapaba por las perforaciones en sus pulmones, que se estaban encharcando con su propia sangre. Estaba prácticamente muerto.

Kubota se levantó, quitándose trozos de escombros de encima. El maldito no había reparado en el daño que podría hacer en los alrededores y había tirado el kunai en horizontal, haciendo saltar otra pared y parte de un edificio por los aires. Kakuzu se asomó cuando el polvo empezó a disiparse y comprobó el estropicio. Se maldijo internamente por haber permitido esta situación que sabía que tantos problemas le iba a conllevar. Kubota empezó a ir hacia donde podía divisar a Hidan y llegó justo para comprobar como éste, con la katana, le cortaba el cuello y acababa con la vida de Minoru. Sentía su corazón palpitando de miedo y nerviosismo... Intentaba buscar una salida pero no la encontraba... Solo quedaba luchar. Hidan lanzó la katana al suelo y empezó a caminar en dirección a su guadaña con cierta parsimonia, mientras a su paso se detuvo y terminó de destrozar un trozo de muro que quedaba en pie. Kubota agarró la katana que había dejado en el suelo y la empuñó con la otra mano.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y miró con decisión a Hidan, que le miraba desafiante. Tras dos segundos, Hidan decidió que aquello había sido demasiado tiempo sin destruir nada y se empezó a dirigir hacia Kubota. Éste también se lanzó al ataque, desvió con una katana la cadena de la guadaña de Hidan mientras seguía avanzando hacia el de pelo blanco. Algún punto débil debía tener... No podía ser posible que fuese inmortal... Se acercó lo suficiente, Hidan intentó ahora darle con la guadaña pero Kubota lo esquivó y aprovechó para atestar un golpe con la katana que sesgó la yugular de Hidan. Tal y como temió, a pesar que la sangre brotaba a borbotones, Hidan no cayó desplomado, no pareció debilitarse, seguía sonriendo como un loco desquiciado y aprovechando su desconcierto le propinó un corte con la guadaña en la espalda. Rápidamente se apartó de Hidan y notó con disgusto como la sangre manaba de la herida. Hidan lamió el filo de la guadaña con la que le había herido y seguidamente dibujó un circulo a sus pies y se posó dentro de él. Para aumentar su desconcierto, Hidan cambió totalmente su piel se oscureció y unas marcas blancas aparecieron por su cara y pecho.

- Ahora probarás el dolor de Jashin-sama del que antes te burlaste -dijo Hidan.

Sacó una larga vara con forma puntiaguda y se la clavó en su pierna, haciendo que por un segundo Kubota se sorprendiese y para el siguiente segundo se retorciese de dolor.

- ¿P-pero qué--? -pudo murmurar antes que proclamase en otro grito de dolor, ya que Hidan se había clavado ahora la vara en el hombro.

El siguiente sitio fue estómago y Kubota cayó al suelo en su agonía. Hidan salió del círculo, sorprendiendo al mismo Kakuzu. Cuando llegó delante de Kubota se paró y lo miró secamente.

- ¿Q-qué... clase d-de monstruo... eres? -dijo en susurros Kubota.

- ¿Tú eras el que me iba a matar?.¿Acaso te lo creías? -empezó tranquilamente Hidan y seguidamente añadió gritando, a la vez que clavaba su vara repetidamente en el cuerpo de Kubota, sin golpear en ningún punto vital- ¡No creas que puedes saber algo de mí!.¡No te atrevas a cuestionar Jashin!.¡Duele!.¿Verdad?.¡Jajaja!.¿Te duele jodido cabrón?.¡No te acercas ni por asomo al verdadero dolor que se siente!

Kubota tosía, escupiendo sangre, sin poder gritar de dolor, casi ahogándose. Hidan se detuvo, se volvió hacia el círculo y mientras agarraba la guadaña con una mano, con la otra empuñó la vara.

- Acabemos con el ritual -dijo con una sonrisa.

Se la clavó en el corazón, y después de un violento espasmo, Kubota se quedó en el suelo inmóvil. Aún con la vara clavada en el corazón, Hidan empuñó la guadaña por la cadena y con un violento movimiento lanzó el resto de guadaña hacia el aire. Un golpe seco hacia abajo hizo que la trayectoria se rectificase y que la guadaña se clavase en el inerte cuerpo de Kubota. Se acercó, la empuñó y la arrancó del cuerpo que aún estaba caliente. Empezó a reírse como un maniático hasta que se detuvo y se giró hacia el resto de ciudad con pinta de satisfacción. Empezó a caminar hasta que de repente vio a alguien delante de él que le impedía continuar. Se había quitado la túnica para luchar mejor, Kakuzu miraba a Hidan tranquilamente.

- Maldito egocéntrico... Después soy yo. Ahora a por la ciudad, ¿no es así? -dijo Kakuzu y vio como Hidan sonreía como ido. ¿Acaso le entendía? Porque a parte de lo que a veces él hablaba, dudaba que tuviese conciencia de lo que los demás le decían- Antes tendrás que acabar conmigo, y te aseguro que no te será fácil. Te pararé los pies, religioso de mierda.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuun. Una de las partes que más me gusta del fanfic :P Recuerdo cuando Hidan en su momento dijo esa frase de que cuando le calentaban la cabeza, perdía todo lo que había a su alrededor de vista y sólo se concentraba en destrozar. Pensé: Tengo que hacerlo. Y aquí está. Encima este capítulo se queda "interesante" jojojojojo O eso creo, vamos. **

**El título hace referencia a la cabeza de Hidan y lo que provoca calentarla. Lo que si pongo calentarle la cabeza pues ya sabes por dónde van a ir los tiros del capítulo, y eso no mola :P**

_Izuliiinaa, _**normalmente los reviews son amasijos de cosas desordenadas XD. Como te dije el estilo de escribir es antiguo entre comillas XD Así que debo ser guay engañando :P Jajaja, no al marysue! Daña mentes! ¿Parecen de Kishi? Oh dios, ya no sé si sentirme alagada por eso XD. Seeh, Krea es un poco al estilo de Fuu xD Alaa pues toma Hidan y Kakuzu XD que en este capi salen mucho XD Eh, que las Fidji son buenas, ya saben escoger bien nuestras ollas XD**

**Ala, no tengo nada más que comentar.**

**La semana que viene (supongo) **

**Más**

**Y**

**¿Mejor?**

**Nuse xD**

**Baii**

**Miruru**


	8. Locura

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 8 - Locura.  
**

Allí se encontraba él, de pie, mirando fijamente un niño que estaba apoyado en una cama. Aparte de un profundo silencio, unos sollozos provenientes del niño era lo único que se escuchaba por aquella habitación. Después de un rato mirándolo con cierto disgusto en su rostro, se dio cuenta que llevaba algo en la mano, bajó la vista y vio un kunai. Se acercó hasta el niño tranquilamente, levantó el brazo y apuñaló con el kunai, pero lo único que logró fue atravesar al niño, que parecía ser un espectro.

Podía reconocer aquel niño pequeño y le disgustaba. Se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, que además no tenía puertas, y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar el sentimiento punzante que allí se producía desde hacía un rato. Al hacerlo notó la sensación de unos pequeños latidos y entornó ligeramente los ojos... Ya era lo que le faltaba. Odiaba verse, odiaba recordarse y sobretodo lo odiaba en aquel estado. Mientras sentía como el sentimiento de aquel niño se apoderaba de él y le hacía sentir lo mismo. Fueron muchas, pero recordaba las veces en las que sintió la pérdida de sus padres durante su infancia. Todo hasta que su abuela le enseñó el arte de las marionetas. Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir envidia de ellas.

Deidara se encontraba de pie, a una distancia prudencial de Sasori. No quería estar cerca cuando este despertase, no sabía como reaccionaría esta vez. Su atención fue captada, cuando observó como Sasori abría los ojos con parsimonia. Con su mirada vacía, miraba hacia delante, con tranquilidad. Deidara se empezó a acercar lentamente, un poco asombrado que no hubiese hecho nada.

- D-danna... deberíamos ir... -empezó con delicadeza Deidara.

Repentinamente un gesto de ira se dibujó en el rostro de Sasori, Deidara retrocedió unos pasos. Sasori levantó el brazo en el cual empuñaba el kunai y seguidamente lo empuñó hacia adentro, clavándolo en su pecho. Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron con sorpresa, viendo como Sasori, por pocos centímetros, no se había clavado el kunai en su núcleo. El pelirrojo se incorporó y se desclavó el kunai, ya con el rostro sereno de nuevo. Deidara frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando pasaban estas cosas.

- Retomemos el camino -dijo Sasori girándose y dirigiéndose hacia Hiruko.

- A ver si dejas de comportarte de manera egoísta, danna. A veces pareces un crío pequeño -dijo molesto Deidara.

Sasori se detuvo, Deidara lo miró alerta. Después de lo que había visto hacía escasos segundos, ya no sabía a qué atenerse.

- A mí también me gustaría dejar de comportarme de manera egoísta... -dijo Sasori sin girarse y seguidamente siguió con su camino hacia Hiruko.

Un gesto exasperado cruzó el rostro de Deidara y miró seriamente como Sasori, ahora al lado de Hiruko, se miraba la mano con seriedad. Sí, estaba seguro de entender a qué se había referido Sasori con aquello último. No le había pedido perdón, simplemente había remarcado una de sus carencias, aquellas que se reprochaba. Por las cuales no era lo que él consideraba un ser perfecto. Y con impotencia se miraba aquella mano, pensando cuando podría deshacerse de todo aquello, que, aunque no parecía atormentarle en la vida diaria, le atacaba con el tiempo.

Decidió dejar los pensamientos que sabía que no podía solucionar. Se introdujo en Hiruko y después de realizar algunos movimientos, los hilos de chakra cerraron el caparazón, aislándolo del exterior.

- Vamos... -dijo Sasori con la voz de Hiruko.

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Un silencio se había abierto desde la firme decisión que había proclamado Kakuzu. Durante ese corto espacio de tiempo, Hidan le había mirado seriamente e incluso Kakuzu pensó en la posibilidad que el de pelo blanco hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Pero al ver la sonrisa altiva que se dibujó en su rostro, dedujo que no había sido así.

Se lanzó al ataque, empuñando la guadaña y con la cadena enrollada en el brazo contrario. Kakuzu se puso a la defensiva y una especie de hilos salieron de sus brazos en dirección a Hidan. El de pelo blanco esquivó unos cuantos mientras que otros le hirieron, aunque aquello no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo, ya que sonreía. Lanzó la cadena hacia Kakuzu y este levantó el brazo, que se oscureció, y la cadena rebotó. Kakuzu levantó la vista y comprobó con sorpresa como Hidan se le venía encima. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando por poco la guadaña de Hidan.

Empezaba a sentirse irritado, su puño tomó un color más oscuro y se dirigió a la carga contra Hidan, que repentinamente se quedó quieto. El puño impactó a Hidan, y si no fuese porque le había agarrado por la muñeca, el puñetazo le hubiese despedido unos cuantos metros más allá. Un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de su boca y goteaba en su mentón, una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro. Intentó retirar el puño, pero Hidan lo tenía agarrado con esa fuerza que sobrepasaba la que siempre tenía. Estaba a punto de utilizar la otra mano para librarse del ataque, cuando Hidan aprovechó el brazo para tomar impulso y saltar por encima de la cabeza de Kakuzu. Giró la cabeza bruscamente para ver a Hidan y tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse a su derecha y esquivar la cadena de la guadaña.

- "¿Dónde demonios se ha...?" -se preguntaba Kakuzu, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en el hombro

A la vez que chasqueaba la lengua a disgusto, se giraba mientras esta vez muchos más hilos salían de su codo en dirección hacia Hidan. El de pelo blanco se echó hacia atrás con habilidad, esquivando los hilos que se iban clavando en el suelo. Se llevó una mano al hombro y comprobó como este sangraba abundantemente. Levantó la vista justo para ver como Hidan se había alejado mucho, miró un tanto extrañado y lo que observó le hizo mirarlo con sorpresa. Hidan lamía el filo de su guadaña. Bajó la vista rápidamente y comprobó como había vuelto al círculo que con anterioridad había hecho. La piel de Hidan se oscurecía por momentos.

- Cabronazo... -murmuró por lo bajo Kakuzu y seguidamente empezó a correr hacia Hidan, aunque tenía la certeza que no llegaría a tiempo.

Con una sonrisa desencajada Hidan tomó su vara y, viendo que Kakuzu venía a por él, se la clavó en el corazón. Kakuzu se detuvo bruscamente mientras una gran cantidad de sangre manaba de su boca. Había perdido un corazón y aquello lo había irritado. Se deshizo del ser que había perdido el corazón y la masa cayó al suelo, donde se revolvía con su última fuerza. Kakuzu se pasó la mano por la barbilla, limpiando los restos de sangre, y viendo que Hidan después de segundos extrañado volvía a la acción con su guadaña, empezó a correr de nuevo. Su puño se tornó oscuro de nuevo, propinó una patada a Hidan que lo despidió a varios metros de distancia y acabó chocando contra una pared.

Antes que le diese tiempo a reponerse, Kakuzu se puso delante de él y puso con fuerza su pierna en el estómago de Hidan, intentando retenerlo y seguidamente le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo con el que sostenía el arma. Los huesos de Hidan se escucharon crujir y el brazo se dobló en una posición extraña. Parte de los huesos habían desgarrado la piel y trozos de ellos sobresalían. Kakuzu se apartó unos metros de Hidan, este miró a disgusto su brazo. Con un leve gesto de dolor, volvió a ponerse el brazo en una posición normal, mientras se volvía a escuchar un desagradable crujido.

Durante unos minutos se miraron en silencio y Kakuzu se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras media sonrisa tensa se dibujaba en sus labios. Mira que era irritante... Casi se había dejado llevar por su instinto despiadado... El objetivo inicial era detener a Hidan y así continuar con la misión. Si únicamente se dedicaban a propiciar altercados, el líder iba a enfadarse mucho con ellos.

- Es el final, religioso. -dijo Kakuzu superiormente- Así que vamos a ello.

Las palabras de Kakuzu parece que hicieron reaccionar a Hidan y este volvió a ponerse en movimiento. Cogió con la otra mano la guadaña, a pesar que con esa era menos diestro, y se dirigió hacia Kakuzu. Un montón de hilos salieron de diferentes partes del cuerpo de Kakuzu, dirigiéndose hacia Hidan. Los hilos empezaron a rodear las extremidades de Hidan, el torso y uno de ellos se clavó en el hombro, hasta que lo consiguieron levantar del suelo. Éste, antes de haberse visto completamente atrapado, lanzó la guadaña, la cual se clavó en el hombro herido de Kakuzu.

Durante un minuto, ambos permanecieron en silencio en la misma posición. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido alrededor de ellos y si hubiese habido alguien mirándolos, no habría sabido decir con certeza qué era lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué coño...? -dijo repentinamente Hidan. Seguidamente miró a su alrededor confuso y se vio atrapado por los hilos de Kakuzu- ¿Qué es esto?

- Por fin... -murmuró un tanto enfadado Kakuzu, sin moverse aún.

- Joder, ¡me has perforado el puto hombro! -dijo Hidan mirando con reproche a Kakuzu y entonces vio su guadaña clavada en el hombro de Kakuzu- ¡Eh!.¿Qué haces tú con mi guadaña?

- No se trata de qué hago con tu guadaña, sino qué hace ésta clavada en mi hombro. ¿No te parece Hidan? -dijo Kakuzu notablemente irritado.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¿Me vas a bajar o qué? -dijo Hidan finalmente

Los hilos que habían tenido agarrado a Hidan fueron retirándose quedando así liberado. Maldijo cuando el que tenía en el hombro clavado se retiró y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía el cuello abierto. Kakuzu se quitó la guadaña del hombro y la tiró al suelo sin mucho pensárselo.

- Joder, ¡la puta aorta! -dijo Hidan señalándose el sangriento cuello- ¡Arregla esto anda!

- ¿Encima con exigencias? -dijo Kakuzu mirándolo con reproche- Te ciegas tanto que hasta se te va la olla, ¿y ahora me vienes exigiendo que te cosa el maldito cuello?

- ... Ellos se lo buscaron -dijo Hidan sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Ellos se lo buscaron, ellos se lo buscaron... -dijo Kakuzu mientras se acercaba a Hidan- ¡Yo no! Por tu maldita culpa ha pasado esto. Te juro que un día de estos te mato... -dijo mientras un hilo se introducía en el cuello de Hidan y cerraba la profunda herida.

- ¡Auch! ¡Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado joder! -dijo Hidan- ¿Y me has dicho eso a mí eh Kakuzu?

Ante la mirada de odio de Kakuzu, Hidan no pudo más que poner morros y mirar hacia otro lado. Estaba más que claro, Kakuzu estaba de malas. Y cuando Kakuzu se irritaba, era mejor dejarle tranquilo un rato... O la posibilidad de terminar con la cabeza en la mano se acentuaba notablemente.

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

No entendía muy bien qué había ocurrido durante su ausencia, pero al parecer Itachi no había salido bien parado de la batalla. Después de ver durante un rato como, de vez en cuando, parecía estar calmando alguna sensación molesta en su pecho, Itachi se detuvo totalmente llevándose una mano al torso. Aún estaba así, a pesar que había dicho de seguir avanzando, de vez en cuando tenía que detenerse.

- Oiga, Itachi-san -dijo Kisame mirando fijamente a Itachi, que estaba recostado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados- Tengo un conocido en la próxima ciudad, es un médico. Creo que debería ir.

- ... Estoy bien -dijo Itachi con cierto esfuerzo, intentando aparentar calma.

- No es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero tampoco soy tonto. -dijo Kisame- No hace falta tener demasiadas luces para darse cuenta de la situación. Así que insisto con mi propuesta.

El Uchiha inspiró intentando calmar el dolor punzante que sentía, por fin logró que se disipase el dolor. Se incorporó y se apartó un mechón que le molestaba en la cara.

- Está bien, tú guías el camino entonces -dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

Kisame sonrío con un deje de superioridad, y empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo, seguido de cerca por Itachi. La mayoría de veces él tenía que hacer caso a las observaciones del Uchiha, así que se sentía bien cuando era al contrario. Notaba el pecho aún palpitante, el dolor que había sufrido había sido bastante y repentino... Si, tal y como Nanashi le dijo, el dolor iba a aumentar, aquello iba a ponerse peor. Además sentía la sangre brotar de la herida que le había hecho. Así que, después de todo visitar al médico no iba a ser tan mala opción.

Lo que no le acaba de hacer gracia era la persona en sí. Si era un conocido de Kisame, seguro que aquel hombre tendría un trasfondo clandestino, así que no sabía que confianza en su juicio debía darle. Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando, una ciudad se divisó a lo lejos y se detuvieron un instante. El sol poniéndose en el horizonte les dio de llenos en los ojos, cegándolos momentáneamente y haciendo que ambos se llevaran una mano a la frente con tal de poder divisar con claridad lo que tenían enfrente. Volvieron a retomar la marcha y se adentraron por las calles de la ciudad. No tardaron demasiado en meterse en callejones dejados de la mano de dios y de aspecto tenebroso. Había sido tal y como el Uchiha había temido desde un principio, un suspiro inaudible escapó de sus labios.

Pasadas unas cuantas calles, cuando Itachi no podía creer que encontrasen algún rincón en aquel lugar que fuese más cochambroso, se encontraron de frente con un edificio que superaba todas las expectativas.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado -dijo Kisame con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ... "Debes estar bromeando..." -pensaba Itachi mirando el estado en el que se encontraba el edificio.

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Se encontraba recostado contra un muro, cruzado de brazos, mirando el vacío. Sin decir nada, Deidara había entrado en un local para preguntar si sabían algo sobre los individuos que buscaban. Sasori no se había sentido motivado a seguirlo. Y no es que no tuviese ganas de encontrar a aquellos desgraciados y hacerles pagar por lo de Suna... Era simplemente que, después de haber recordado aquellos sentimientos, siempre perdía el interés por todo lo que le rodeaba y por una vez se volvía a mirarse a sí mismo. Y lo que veía no le gustaba. Porque, por mucho tiempo que había pasado, no había logrado completarse. Aún no era perfecto.

Por su parte Deidara no se sentía cómodo, siempre le pasaba después de que Sasori "durmiese". Porque Sasori, si ya de por sí era callado, se volvía aún más silencioso. En aquella situación, Deidara no sabía que decir y en cierto modo le inspiraba respeto. Era como el depredador que espera en silencio hasta que la presa hace un pequeño movimiento en falso y entonces salta a su yugular. No quería poner su yugular en peligro.

Había entrado en una taberna conocida del lugar, era bien sabido por todos los del pueblo que aquel lugar era frecuentado tanto por la gente del lugar, como por los viajeros que querían descansar después de una larga jornada de viaje. Su objetivo era preguntar por aquellos que habían osado desafiarlos, intentar obtener un nombre o algo por el estilo... Quizás en alguno de sus viajes habían pasado por aquella taberna. Se acercó hasta la barra, donde un hombre de pelo corto canoso limpiaba una jarra con un trapo un tanto grisáceo. El hombre levantó la vista y le miró con unos ojos verdes acusadores. Deidara le miró de soslayo, mientras una gota recorría su rostro. No entendía a que venía aquella mirada, pero había sido tan repentino que se había sobresaltado. El hombre, después de unos segundos mirándolo acusadoramente, dibujó una sonrisa amable.

- Buenas, veo que eres extranjero. ¿Qué tomarás? -preguntó el hombre jovialmente.

- Ehm, esto... Yo venía a preguntarle una cosa, un. -empezó Deidara algo descolocado- Estoy buscando a unas personas...

- Sí, sí... ¡Jonás, baja los pies de la mesa! -dijo el hombre señalando a un chico que empezó a pedir perdón y bajó los pies de la mesa tal y como le había sido ordenado. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Deidara- ¿Qué me has dicho que ibas a tomar, chico?

- ... No le he dicho nada, un -dijo Deidara mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- Lo entiendo, no tienes dinero, ¿no es así? -dijo el hombre sin dejar hablar al rubio, que entornó los ojos.- Tú no te preocupes, por esta vez te invito yo. Pero no le digas a ninguno de estos que te salió gratis... Se tirarán a mis surtidores como cuervos. Jajaja. Siéntate muchacho, siéntate.

Ante la energía de aquel hombre, Deidara no pudo más que dejarse arrastrar. Suspiró y se sentó en una silla, tal y como el hombre le había indicado. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y en la mano apoyó su cabeza con cansancio, esperando que el hombre regresase. Al poco el hombre volvió con una jarra humeante y se la entregó a Deidara.

- El tiempo es muy malo allí fuera, la humedad te cala hasta los huesos y si no te la quitas pronto después vienen las pulmonías y esas enfermedades complicadas. -dijo el hombre- Un poco de café no viene nunca mal.

- Gracias, un -dijo escuetamente Deidara

Tomó la taza entre sus manos, haciendo que estas empezasen a entrar en calor. Al poco tomó un sorbo que hizo que su cuerpo sintiese una agradable sensación de recuperación. Sasori porque no sentía nada, pero él, que no estaba acostumbrado a aquel ambiente tan húmedo, empezaba a sentirse entumecido. Levantó la vista y comprobó como el hombre le miraba otra vez seriamente, una gota recorrió el rostro del rubio de nuevo. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Deidara.

- ¿Qué ocurre, un? -dijo Deidara, a la defensiva.

- No sé, antes decías que estabas buscando a alguien, ¿no es así? -dijo el hombre tranquilamente- Estaba esperando a que me lo contases.

Un deje de asombro e incredulidad asomó el rostro de Deidara, aquel hombre le superaba. Pegó un leve suspiro resignado y la serenidad volvió a su rostro.

- Verá, estoy buscando unos tipos... -dijo Deidara.

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

**Otro capítulo más para Izu... XDDD Siii porque es la única que me lee!! Lalalallaa que triste es tooodooo. Bueno ù.ú No sé qué más comentar. Este fanfic me gusta (Tengo fics míos que no me gustan tanto) y lo voy publicando ù.ú es lo que hay. Cómo sólo me lee izu, no me mataré a pensar qué comentar sobre el capítulo. Si algo no queda claro pues que se me diga y en el próximo lo cuento. **

_Izulina_, **wowo vuelves con los review organizado, que genial D: xD Sasori narcoléptico lol XDDD Bueeeeno son felices de la vida y no pensaron en que se pueden quitar, y se meten en un tugurio barato. Cualquiera le dice a Kakuzu: Vamos al Ritz XD Juas xDDDDD pues el pobre Kubota no acaba muy bien parado xDDD Sí, Hidan jura mucho en el capítulo anterior XD Yo tengo un lado sádico y gore que a veces sale a la luz... con Hidan fue uno de esos momentos XD Huyendo lejos de Hidan! XD yo también lo haría! Hombre piensa que están de "incógnito" (el incógnito que les permite ir con una bata negra con nubes rojas y con sandalias de playa) y el líder no querría que hiciesen más que lo que les ha encargado, son líos innecesarios, pérdida de tiempo y dinero! A Kaku no le sale rentable! XD Gracias por tu revi as always 3**

**Ale, me piro**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Miruru.**


	9. Búsqueda

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 9 - Búsqueda**

Sólo con acercarse a la puerta del edificio, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de insignificantes bandidos y dos hombres, fornidos como armarios, salieron a su encuentro, liderando el grupo.

- Identificaos -dijo el hombre. Ninguno de ellos contestó, aún estaban observando el panorama que se había desplegado a su alrededor- ¡Identificaos o comenzaran las hostilidades!

- Que mal recibís a los invitados -dijo Kisame finalmente con una sonrisa burlona- Ve y dile a tu jefe que Hoshigaki Kisame le ha venido a ver.

Con un gesto de uno de los fortachones, un hombre se retiró y se adentró en el edificio. Se llevó una mano al torso, a la herida que tenía en él, la pasó y observó como su mano quedó manchada con un rastro de sangre. Aunque parecía menor que antes, aún seguía sangrando... No iba a coagular tan fácilmente. Después de unos minutos más, en los que nadie se movió del sitio, el hombre que se había marchado volvió y le susurró algo a uno de los fornidos hombres. Éste hizo un gesto con la mano y todos los que los rodeaban se fueron dispersando.

- Disculpen nuestra rudeza, pero de vez en cuando se pasa gente que amenaza nuestro negocio por aquí -dijo el hombre- No podemos arriesgarnos a nada.

- Nada, no pasa nada. Sólo guíanos ante él. -dijo Kisame intentando quitarle sarro al asunto.

Itachi miró de soslayo a Kisame. Conocía bastante bien al hombre de tez azulada, y sabía que no le había dado importancia porque ninguno había hecho nada amenazante. Si alguno de ellos hubiese intentado hacerles alguna cosa, Kisame se hubiese puesto a repartir golpes por doquier.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo y después subieron dos pisos, para finalmente recorrer otro pasillo hasta un despacho. Después que el hombre que les acompañaba llamase a la puerta, y que alguien del interior le diese paso, abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar dentro, quedando este fuera. El Uchiha miró sin demasiado interés el interior. Era una sala un poco desastrosa pero más bien cuidada, las lámparas iluminaban bien el interior, ya que la luz que entraba por las ventanas cada vez iba a menos. Detrás de un antiguo escritorio, un hombre de pelo corto negro les miró curiosamente. Primero posó su vista en Itachi y seguidamente en Kisame, entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Cuanto tiempo Kisame-san -dijo el hombre levantándose y gesticulando con las manos- Por favor pasen, siéntense

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, Yuuhiro-san -dijo Kisame con media sonrisa.

- Exactamente, ha sido toda una sorpresa cuando me han venido a decir que Hoshigaki Kisame estaba aquí para verme -respondió este.

Mientras la charla proseguía entre "hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía" y "cómo va todo", Itachi se puso a mirar a su alrededor sin encontrar ningún tipo de consuelo en lo que sus ojos observaban. El sitio estaba lleno de mugre, y cada vez tenía más claro que no pensaba dejar que ese hombre le tratase.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las miradas estaban puestas en él. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kisame se dio cuenta que el Uchiha no había estado muy atento, así que dedujo que debía andar un tanto perdido.

- Le decía a Yuuhiro-san, que veníamos por usted, Itachi-san -aclaró Kisame.

- Entonces si es así, deberíamos ir a la sala donde trato los pacientes Itachi-san -dijo Yuuhiro.

- Viendo el estado de esta sala, creo que soy reticente a que me trate -dijo Itachi, intentando sonar educado, pero conciso.

- Ah, ¿lo dice por el polvo y las condiciones de esta sala? -dijo Yuuhiro con un gesto sorprendido y seguidamente dibujó una sonrisa jovial en el rostro- No se preocupe, Itachi-san, aquella sala está más limpia que muchas de las salas de los hospitales de cualquier villa. Así que, si me acompaña...

No se vio con demasiadas opciones, se levantó y siguió al hombre, mientras que Kisame se quedaba en aquella habitación durante un rato más. Volvieron a cruzar el pasillo, volvieron a bajar las escaleras... Pero una vez abajo, bajaron una pequeña escalinata que se encontraba oculta a primera vista. Una única puerta era lo que había en aquel piso inferior. Yuuhiro sacó un manojo de llaves, y después de unos segundos buscando, encontró la que encajaba en el picaporte. Con un ruido sordo la puerta se abrió y Yuuhiro invitó a Itachi a entrar.

Era cierto, la habitación estaba impoluta y no tenía ni punto de comparación con la sala que había visto hacía escasos minutos. Pero aquella habitación no le acababa de gustar, el ambiente era gélido y había un fuerte olor a limpieza, como si todos y cada uno de los elementos de aquella sala hubiesen sido desinfectados. Más que una sala para tratar enfermos, a Itachi aquello le recordaba a un depósito de cadáveres... con el añadido que había algunas cámaras en los laterales.

- A veces nos traen muertos -clarificó el hombre, viendo que la vista de Itachi estaba posada en aquellas cavidades- Si tenemos que tratar con ellos a largo plazo, necesitamos que se mantengan en perfecto estado.

Apartó la vista de aquel sitio y permaneció delante de la puerta, dentro de la habitación, sin ganas de adentrarse demasiado. La explicación de Yuuhiro no había propiciado que el Uchiha se relajase. El hombre se puso unos guantes de látex y empezó a rebuscar en un cajón.

- Necesitaré que descubras la herida -dijo Yuuhiro. Repentinamente rió un instante- Obviamente, sino no podré curarle.

Un deje de enfurruñamiento cruzó el rostro de Itachi, aprovechando que aquel hombre estaba de espaldas. Había puesto como excusa el penoso estado del lugar y ahora se encontraba sin ningún argumento de peso para rechazar el tratamiento de aquel hombre. Se desabrochó la túnica de Akatsuki, notando como el gélido aire se colaba dentro, la dejó a un lado de una camilla metálica que le había indicado en un momento Yuuhiro. Haciendo que su sensación de frío aumentase, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó a un lado. Yuuhiro se giró y observó con tranquilidad la herida.

- Hah, se ve un tanto fea... Y no deja de sangrar. -dijo Yuuhiro acercándose y dejando unos cuantos materiales a un lado- Bien, ahora túmbese. Así podré trabajar mejor.

Itachi arqueó una ceja con cierta incredulidad... ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se tumbase sobre aquel metal? Si ya estaba pasando frío en aquella maldita sala, no quería imaginarse lo frío que iba a estar aquello.

- Tendrá que trabajar así porque no... -empezó Itachi.

Pero su frase fue interrumpida cuando el hombre tocó el cuello de Itachi y éste notó como por un momento la fuerza le había abandonado. Había sido como si todo impulso eléctrico que navegase por su sistema nervioso hubiese desaparecido. Su piel tocó el frío metal y maldijo internamente el contraste.

- Siento ser brusco, pero no le costaba nada... -dijo el hombre cogiendo un paño húmedo y empezando a limpiar la herida.

En poco tiempo, Yuuhiro cerró el corte en el torso de Itachi, mientras este miraba el techo sin ganas, con un brazo apoyado en su frente. Yuuhiro dirigió una mirada a lo que quedaba por tratar, aquella quemadura de aspecto horrible. La sangre coagulada se acumulaba en la piel quemada. Aquello no le daba buena impresión, ya había notado con anterioridad como algo extraño manaba de aquella quemadura. Pero al menos no desistía inicialmente de tratarla; concentró chakra en la palma de su mano, dispuesto a intentar una curación, pero antes que pudiese tocarla, Itachi se incorporó repentinamente y agarró la mano del hombre, impidiéndole acercarla. Yuuhiro se sobresaltó ante el hecho y miró extrañado al muchacho, que parecía turbado.

- Está bien, no voy a acercarme, sólo suélteme la mano -dijo Yuuhiro, viendo que el agarre aún seguía fuerte.

El moreno pareció reaccionar y soltó la mano de Yuuhiro bruscamente, seguidamente con la mano se secó una gota de sudor frío que le recorría el rostro. Yuuhiro se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras miraba el suelo, cavilando. Itachi no comprendía muy bien qué había ocurrido, pero había sido como si una descarga le hubiese sacudido cuando se acercó demasiado. Algo en su interior le decía que era porque aquel hombre estaba intentando acercarse, por eso cogió su mano.

- Muy bien Itachi-san, ya puede vestirse -dijo Yuuhiro quitándose los guantes.

No tuvo que decírselo demasiadas veces para que le hiciese caso. Se puso la camiseta sintiendo como aún estaba un poco caliente y agradeció la sensación. Seguidamente se puso la túnica y levantó la vista para mirar a Yuuhiro, que se había puesto delante de él.

- El corte está curado y no tardará mucho en cicatrizar -dijo Yuuhiro.

- Bien... y sobre lo otro... -empezó Itachi

- No me había dicho nada y aún así pretendía que yo le curase... -dijo Yuuhiro con el ceño fruncido. Itachi le miró con cierto desconcierto, así que el hombre supuso que no tenía conocimiento sobre el tema- Itachi-san, es peligroso tratar de curar maldiciones. Usted mismo lo ha comprobado inconscientemente, si mi chakra hubiese tocado la herida el dolor que hubiese llegado a sentir podría haberlo matado.

- Es decir que usted no puede eliminar esta maldición -dijo Itachi seriamente.

- No, sólo el que la hizo puede quitarla -dijo Yuuhiro cruzándose de brazos- Hay muchos tipos de maldiciones: las hay que avanzan rápido, las hay que avanzan lento. Pueden llegar a matar al cabo de años, o al cabo de horas... Pueden extenderse por el sistema, o pueden centrarse en un único punto... No sé cuál tipo tiene usted Itachi-san. Pero le recomiendo que se dé prisa en encontrar a quien se la hizo... Porque a cada momento que pase, irá empeorando hasta que su sistema no soporte el dolor. Y créame; he visto muchos casos, todos pensaron que lograrían aguantarlo, y todos acabaron deseando estar muertos.

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

- Los detalles que tengo sobre ellos son escasos, un -empezó Deidara- Sé que visten túnicas negras con cierres blancos y también que llevan máscaras que tienen dibujadas como una cicatriz y como si algo brotase de ellas.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, mirando seriamente a Deidara, que ya había terminado la descripción. Sabía que la información que había dado era vaga y escasa en detalles... Pero era lo más que tenía.

- Oye, ¿qué libro me estás contando? -dijo el hombre seriamente, haciendo que Deidara se descolocase.

- ¡No es ningún libro, un! -dijo Deidara empezando a sentirse irritado- Ya le he dicho que son personas, ¿es que se está burlando de mí?

- No, no, para nada -dijo el hombre moviendo las manos intentando excusarse- Pero tal y como lo habías dicho sonaba libro... -Ante la mirada mosqueada de Deidara el hombre sonrió tensamente- Espérate un momento, mi hija tiene mejor memoria que yo. Nana, ¿puedes venir un momento?

De la trastienda una joven de pelo largo y castaño apareció, sus ojos negros se posaron en su padre y le miró interrogante durante unos segundos.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó expectante la muchacha.

- Este chico busca a alguien... A ver, repite la descripción por favor -dijo el hombre, mirando repentinamente a Deidara.

- Visten unas túnicas negras, con cierres blancos. Llevan unas máscaras que tienen como una cicatriz dibujada de la que salen unas marcas -dijo Deidara a desgana.

La chica se llevó el dedo al mentón y se puso a mirar el techo, mientras cavilaba sobre la descripción que le había dado el muchacho. Pero por más que pensaba, no recordaba a nadie que hubiese pasado por aquel lugar que encajase con aquella descripción.

- Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nadie que encaje con esa descripción... -dijo la chica finalmente.

Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron y por allí vieron entrar un misterioso hombre con cola de escorpión, se acercó hasta la barra y clavó el aguijón en el suelo a escasos metros del taburete donde Deidara estaba sentado.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerme esperar? -dijo la voz ronca de Hiruko

- Lo siento, lo siento, un -dijo Deidara levantando las manos- Pero este hombre estaba intentando ayudarme a encontrar a nuestros amigos... Aunque sin demasiado éxito, un.

- Llevo un rato pensando en la descripción y me suena de haberlo leído antes en algún libro... -dijo la chica pensativamente.

- ¿En serio? -dijo Deidara sorprendido. Era la segunda vez que alguien decía que les sonaba de haberlo visto en algún libro... Aquello no podía ser simple casualidad- ¿Dónde?

- He leído muchos libros últimamente sobre sociedad: culturas, eventos, atentados... Y tengo la sensación que en alguno de esos había algo sobre unas personas que encajan en tu descripción -dijo Nana

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar esos libros? -preguntó Sasori- ¿Los tienes tú?

- No, los he cogido prestados todos de una biblioteca que hay cerca de aquí -dijo la chica- Si queréis os puedo escribir en un papel como llegar hasta allí.

- Nos iría muy bien, un -dijo Deidara seriamente, levantándose de la silla.

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Cuando volvieron a la planta baja del edificio, uno de los hombres fortachones se acercó a ellos para comunicarles que Kisame estaba en el exterior esperando. Efectivamente, a la derecha de la puerta, apoyado en una pared, el hombre de tez azulada miraba al negro cielo con tranquilidad. Cuando ambos se acercaron, Kisame les dirigió la mirada.

- Vaya, por fin -dijo Kisame con media sonrisa- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

- Excepto la maldición, todo lo demás bien -dijo el médico, viendo que Itachi no decía nada y se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor impasiblemente.

- Gracias por todo, Yuuhiro-san -dijo Kisame- Nos volveremos a ver.

- Adiós Kisame-san, Itachi-san -dijo Yuuhiro haciendo una leve reverencia y observando como ambos partían calle abajo.

Esperó hasta haberse alejado un poco de aquel lugar. No era muy normal la prisa que llevaba, así que le intrigaba en cierta manera qué era aquello que propiciaba que Kisame hubiese decidido retomar el camino tan pronto.

- ¿Y bien?.¿Qué se cuece? -preguntó finalmente Itachi, viendo que Kisame parecía seguir con el juego de mantener el secretismo.

- No se le escapa ni una -dijo Kisame- Mientras estaba siendo tratado, estuve dando una vuelta por estas calles, dando la descripción de aquellos hombres. Resulté tener suerte, alguien no muy lejos de aquí tiene conocimiento de aquellos hombres.

- ¿Qué tipo de conocimiento? -preguntó Itachi.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. No me han dado más información y decidí que era conveniente esperarlo a usted para ir a hacer un pequeño interrogatorio -dijo Kisame. Entonces se detuvo y señaló un hombre que estaba en un portal- Debe ser ese. Me dijeron que le avisarían de nuestra visita.

Con paso tranquilo se acercaron hasta donde aquel hombre estaba de pie, mirándolos con detención, analizándolos con la mirada. Una vez delante, el hombre siguió observándolos en silencio, Itachi miraba hacia otro lado y Kisame por un segundo comprobaba que la descripción encajaba con la que le habían dado. Cansado de sentir la mirada de ese hombre encima de él, le miró seriamente y el hombre, al poco, desvió la mirada hacia Kisame.

- ¿Son ustedes los que me han avisado que vendrían? -preguntó el hombre con una voz ronca.

- Así es. Estamos buscando a unas personas, y nos han dicho que usted sabe algo de ellas -dijo Kisame.- Nos gustaría algo de información

- Si es cierto que sé algo, intentaré ayudarles en lo que pueda. Parece que son conocidos de Yuuhiro-san -dijo el hombre llevándose la mano a la nuca.

- Sí, Yuuhiro-san y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo -dijo Kisame.

- Siento mi poca hospitalidad. Pasen, no se queden fuera -dijo el hombre, cediéndoles el paso al interior del edificio.

Dentro había una amplia estancia, decorada con pocas cosas. El hombre les indicó que se sentaran en algunos de los sillones y se adentró en una cocina de estilo americano, en busca de algo para servir a sus invitados. Kisame aceptó la invitación del hombre y se sentó en un sillón. Itachi, reacio a adentrarse demasiado en aquel lugar, se había quedado a escasos metros de la puerta, apoyado en una pared, mientras iba pensando en lo que Yuuhiro le había dicho hacía minutos.

- Siento la espera -dijo el hombre y dejó unos vasos de té humeantes en la mesa- Beban si les apetece.

Kisame cogió un vaso y pegó un sorbo, aquel hombre hizo lo mismo, por su parte Itachi no se movió del sitio. Después de eso, aquel hombre les miró interrogantes.

- ¿Y bien?.¿Qué tipo de persona buscan? -preguntó.

- Verá, esta gente que buscamos van vestidos con túnicas negras cortas, abrochadas al cuello con unos cierres con bordes blancos -dijo Kisame- Llevan unas máscaras con un dibujo que se asemeja a una cicatriz y a algo que emana de ellas.

- ¡Ah, son esos tipos! -dijo el hombre, dibujando una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Viendo la pregunta escrita en el rostro de Kisame, prosiguió con su explicación- Verá, hará unas semanas, un grupo de delincuentes atacó el pueblo. Empezaron a saquearlo todo y, a pesar que habían pedido ayuda a una villa ninja, ésta aún no llegaba. Unos tipos que encajan perfectamente con la descripción que me ha proporcionado aparecieron y los dejaron para el arrastre. Todo el mundo los consideró sus salvadores.

- ¿Salvadores? -dijo con cierta ironía Itachi, mientras pensaba en la verdad detrás de aquella gente.

- Sí. Además, lo recuerdo porque al poco tiempo hubo mucho revuelo. Alguien estuvo buscando información sobre esa gente y se encontró que eran seguidores de un tipo de cultura que se creía extinguida -dijo el hombre

- ¿Qué cultura?.¿Puede explicarnos más sobre eso? -preguntó Kisame.

- No... Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta los detalles. Pero sí que sé en el libro en el que dicen que se encontraba. Eso sí, es un libro muy raro, dicen que solo existen dos ejemplares en todo el mundo -dijo el hombre con una pose sombría- El título es: "Culturas en declive"

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Estaba semi-tumbada en una silla, con los pies colgando en el aire y mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado. Su pelo yacía sobre sus hombros, de color azul oscuro y sus ojos verdes permanecían inmóviles mirando el exterior. Unos pasos le hicieron desviar la mirada hacia el interior, allí un hombre de rasgos juveniles la miraba un tanto impaciente.

- ¿Dónde está Nanashi? -preguntó finalmente, con un deje de impaciencia.

- Le he dejado en la enfermería. Enoji le está curando -dijo la muchacha- ¿Tanto te preocupa, Takeshi? Primero me haces salir a buscarlo y ahora...

- No digas tonterías -dijo mirándola acusadoramente- Además a ti no te importa si me preocupo por él o no.

- Sólo era una pregunta... -dijo la chica, devolviendo la mirada hacia fuera.

La puerta del gran salón se abrió y un chico de cabellos rubios entró mientras miraba a ambos con curiosidad. Se desabrochó la túnica y la dejó tirada en una de las sillas, de mala manera.

- Hao, no deberías dejar tus cosas tiradas por cualquier parte -dijo Takeshi mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Dios, Takeshi! Pareces mi maldito padre... -dijo el chico revolviéndose el cabello con una mano de manera estresada.

- Ruidoso... -dijo la muchacha.

- ¡Ah! Eres una aguafiestas amargada, Krea -dijo Hao haciéndole un gesto de burla. Seguidamente su rostro se tornó serio y se dejó caer en un sillón- Igualmente, yo no venía a eso...

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Takeshi.

- Minoru y Kubota... -dijo Hao cruzándose de brazos y mirando un punto lejano del suelo- Ambos están muertos.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Takeshi un tanto alarmado y Krea también miró a Hao con sorpresa.

- Lo que oyes. Parece que los localizaron y han podido con ellos. -dijo mirándolos seriamente- Si hubieseis visto los cadáveres... Están destrozados.

- ¿Akatsuki? -preguntó Krea devolviendo la vista al exterior.

- Estoy prácticamente seguro de ello. -dijo Hao, y seguidamente apretó el puño con ira- ¿Quién más sino? Sólo ellos nos han declarado la guerra.

- La pérdida ha sido grande... Pero no debemos dejar que den un paso más -dijo Takeshi con firmeza.

- Tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestros objetivos -dijo Krea.

- Por supuesto. Lo que nos jugamos es demasiado importante como para rendirse ahora por algo así -dijo Hao.

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

**Bueeeno, y otro capítulo más se fue. No sé qué comentar. El título no está muy rebuscado, pero como tampoco se avanza demasiado, tampoco sabía qué poner. Mmm, así que voy a contestar a la única persona que se digna a dejarme reviews para animarme. ;_;**

**Izu, ondie, pues no sé si era más corto, después lo miro xD Se duerme porque no puede seguir sin hacerlo XD No es porque quiera xD Con esos dos, que son tan bestias, me "gusta" describir las heridas por mucho asco que den xD reconciliación lol xD Kisame mono? JAJAJA XDDD Noow nanaki noo XD Juas xDDDDDD en serio? médico underground xDDDDD JAJAJAJA PELEA MATRIMONIAL RULS XDDDDDD Sigo pensando que Hidan sabe dónde tiene la aorta porque ya se la han cortado bastante veces. La olla está con las nuestras? o estaba? y cómo la dejaste escapar? xD Ah cierto, que eres más de Kaku xD Pues claro que sí, me gustan los momentos: me estás vacilando?! XD**

**Eso es todo (como siempre últimamente)**

**Baaai**


	10. Lo que no debe ser encontrado

**Disclaimer -- Los Personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la autora del fanfic sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto personajes inventados. **

**Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks, y las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en casos textos leídos. **

**Akatsuki no Shin Taiyô**

**Capítulo 10 - Lo que no debe ser encontrado.**

- "Culturas en declive", "Culturas en declive", "Culturas en declive" ... -repetía una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

- ¿Quieres parar de una vez? -dijo finalmente irritado el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado ahora Danna? -preguntó Deidara girándose para mirarlo y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- No me gusta esperar y lo sabes bien -dijo Sasori molesto.

- Pero aquel señor nos dijo que si íbamos a ir ahora, nos iba a ser imposible. -dijo Deidara intentando justificarse- Entre la niebla y la oscuridad...

- Somos Akatsuki, no niños de primaria -dijo Sasori pegando un golpe en la cama que estaba sentado, provocando un ruido sordo que dio la impresión de que había roto algo.

- Bueno, igualmente ya tenemos una pista, un -dijo Deidara empezando a enfadarse él también- Mañana a primera hora nos prepararemos y nos iremos.

- En cuanto una brizna de luz asome, nos iremos de este tugurio -dijo Sasori cruzándose de brazos.

La habitación era acogedora. No era un cuatro estrellas, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Además les había salido gratis...así que mucho no podían quejarse. Dos camas que tenían pinta de ser cómodas, y dos sillones al lado de la ventana. Deidara se tiró en la otra cama y por un momento le vino a la cabeza la pregunta de cuándo fue la última vez que descansó en un sitio tan cómodo. Escuchó a Sasori levantarse, abrió el ojo un poco para mirar de reojo lo que hacía y observó como se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando descansar un poco. Seguramente, a partir de aquel punto, esta misión no les iba a dar tregua y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, era el mejor momento para recuperar todas las energías que fuesen posibles. De nuevo, el título de aquel libro le vino a la cabeza, abrió los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño.

- Oi danna... -llamó Deidara. Pero no obtuvo respuesta- Danna...

- ¡Que te estoy escuchando! -dijo Sasori dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante- ¿Tengo que responderte a todo aunque sea obvia la respuesta?

- Estaba pensando en lo del libro -dijo Deidara- Todo esto es un poco extraño, un.

- ¿Extraño por qué? -dijo Sasori, sabiendo que si le seguía la corriente se acabaría cansando.

- Ese grupo se enfrentó a nosotros... No sé, parecía un grupo de mercenarios un poco más extraordinario que normalmente... -dijo Deidara incorporándose en la cama- Pero nada más. Y de repente, alguien nos dice que les suena a libro... "Culturas en declive"...

- Con lo que le costó recordar el título a esa muchacha, más te vale no olvidar el título -sentenció Sasori.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada incrédula ante aquella frase. Sasori ni se molestó en mirarlo, ya sabía que provocar a Deidara acababa siempre en una discusión que terminaba resultando una pérdida de tiempo. Ambos eran demasiado cabezotas, por mucho que intentasen cambiar el punto de vista del otro, no lo lograrían. Al ver que Sasori no decía nada más al respeto, Deidara se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo y pegó un leve suspiro.

- Tan agradable como siempre, danna -dijo irónicamente Deidara.

- Anda cállate y duérmete -dijo Sasori

- "Un día de estos, la liamos gorda..., un" -pensaba Deidara mientras apretaba su puño con rabia

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

Después de la pequeña charla con aquel desconocido, habían reservado una habitación en una modesta pensión del lugar... Había que aclarar que el lugar lo había elegido Kisame, y, como ya le había demostrado en aquel día, no tenía demasiado claro el concepto de un lugar agradable.

Así que, cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a teñir el horizonte, Itachi salió de la habitación con olor a cerrado al exterior. Desde hacía un rato que sentía un pequeño requemar en el pecho, así que pensó que el aire frío de la mañana ayudaría a hacerle desaparecer la sensación. Los trozos de hierba, bañados con el rocío de la mañana, le estaban humedeciendo parte de los dedos de los pies. Pero aquella sensación no le molestaba, en cierto modo le gustaba.

Una sacudida violenta le azotó, se dobló, aferrándose con una mano el pecho. Aunque hacía esfuerzos, pequeños gemidos de dolor se escapaban, mientras intentaba como podía coger aire. Dos minutos después, la sensación se desvaneció, dejándole aturdido. Se sentó en el césped, notándose mareado y seguidamente se tumbó, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

Aquello no iba bien... Se estaba extendiendo y parecía ser que bastante rápido. Esa situación no iba a durar años, ni siquiera meses. En semanas se extendería más allá de unos límites que seguramente su cuerpo no podría soportar. Lo había notado, el dolor se extendía por toda la caja torácica, era como si sus músculos y huesos estuviesen soportando un peso o una torsión para las cuales no están creados.

- No puede ser, Itachi-san -dijo una voz- Como siga así no llegaremos a buen puerto.

Abrió los ojos y allí vio a Kisame, preparado para retomar la jornada. Se llevó la mano a la frente, como en un intento de hacer que su cabeza se pusiese en orden. Pero sabía que no era así, la llegada de Kisame había sido una prueba. Después de aquellas oleadas de dolor, sus sentidos se quedaban demasiado embotados durante un periodo que él consideraba demasiado largo. Tal era el embotamiento, que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Kisame. Se incorporó, sintiéndose levemente mareado durante escasos segundos.

- No es de tu incumbencia -acabó por sentenciar Itachi- Sigamos.

- ¿Qué cree que deberíamos hacer, Itachi-san? -dijo Kisame- Las órdenes del líder son un poco difusas.

- Contactaremos con él, le proporcionaremos información y a ver qué dice -dijo Itachi- Aún así, debemos ir a un sitio que sea seguro para ponernos en contacto con él. Así que caminaremos hasta la tarde-noche.

- ¿Cree que el líder tendrá conocimiento sobre su maldición? -preguntó Kisame

- Tengo el presentimiento que me dirá lo mismo que Yuuhiro-san me dijo -sentenció Itachi

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

- No veo ni torta... -dijo molesto el rubio, forzando la vista hacia el frente- ¿No hubiese sido mejor esperar a que saliese un poco más el sol?

- No seas idiota, Deidara -dijo Sasori desde dentro de Hiruko- Estamos en la Villa de la Niebla. Es muy probable que esta niebla no se marche ni aunque el sol salga.

- También tienes razón, un -dijo Deidara devolviendo el gesto de tranquilidad a su rostro.

En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a teñir la niebla, Sasori ya estaba listo para partir. No es que Deidara no hubiese estado preparado, pero remolonear un poco más por la cama tampoco es que fuese un delito... Cuando salieron del hotel comprobó con cierto disgusto como una densa niebla se extendía por todo lo que alcanzaba a ver. A pesar de su expresión de disgusto, Sasori no se había detenido ante la niebla y había empezado a avanzar siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado con anterioridad la hija del posadero.

- Allí -dijo repentinamente Sasori, deteniéndose

- Ah, es verdad -dijo Deidara, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando agudizar la vista- Yo también puedo ver el edificio. Bien, vamos...

- Espera -dijo Sasori cogiéndole por la túnica.

- Oi, ¿qué manía te ha dado por cogerme de la túnica como si fuese un niño chico, un? -dijo Deidara librándose del agarre y girándose para mirar a Sasori.- ¿Es que tienes algún problema?

- Yo no, pero como sigas andando en esa dirección te caerás al río. Si escuchases con atención hubieses escuchado el cauce. -dijo Sasori- Además, no me gustaría tener que explicar que moriste de manera penosa, cayéndote a un río.

- No me voy a morir por tan poca cosa, danna -dijo Deidara- Estás subestimándome.

- Vamos -dijo escuetamente Sasori, dirigiéndose un poco al este.

Después de escasos minutos divisaron un pequeño puente de madera que llegaba de lado a lado del río. A cada paso que daban, la madera emitía leves crujidos, pero la firmeza de éste era grande, no se caería. Por fin se encontraron delante del gran edificio, su aspecto era un poco mohoso, pero que no era porque estuviese descuidado. Las nieblas del lugar, acompañado con el cauce del río, que pasaba a pocos metros de allí, propiciaban el estado del edificio.

- Será mejor que entremos. -dijo Sasori y seguidamente empezó a caminar al interior del edificio.

Ni un alma se escuchaba en aquel lugar, los techos del lugar eran altísimos y las pocas ventanas que había en él daban una pobre iluminación en el lugar. Detrás de un largo escritorio se encontraba una mujer de cabellos canosos que les dirigió una mirada de soslayo cuando entraron. Se acercaron a ella y ésta les volvió a dirigir la mirada.

- ¿Qué desean? -preguntó en un susurro

- Buscábamos un libro... "Culturas en decline" -dijo Deidara en un susurro.

- "En declive" -corrigió Sasori- "Culturas en declive"

- Uno ya no puede tener ni un fallito, un... -dijo Deidara de morros, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado de la sala.

- Ah, sí. Lo encontrarán en la tercera habitación, siguiendo el pasillo principal.- dijo la mujer.

- Gracias -dijo Sasori y seguidamente empezó a caminar en la dirección que les habían dicho, seguido por Deidara.

La biblioteca podría haber pasado por un sitio deshabitado, el silencio hubiese sido total de no ser por sus pasos. Estaba organizada por habitaciones, seguramente para reforzar el silencio que intentaban crearse. Al parecer en cada una de las habitaciones se reunían libros sobre una temática concreta, propiciando así una búsqueda más efectiva. Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia detrás; Sasori se giró también para mirar a su compañero.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sasori.

- ... Me pareció escuchar unos ruidos -dijo Deidara frunciendo levemente el ceño- ... Quizás sean imaginaciones mías, un.

Retomaron el camino por el largo pasillo, en total habían pasado dos puertas, así que no debían estar demasiado lejos de aquella tercera donde encontrarían aquel libro. Esta vez fue Sasori quien se detuvo en seco, Deidara frenó abruptamente. Se sorprendió aún más cuando vio como el caparazón de Hiruko se abría y Sasori salía de la marioneta. Con un gesto, Hiruko desapareció en una voluta de humo, quedando sellado en un rollo.

- ¿Que ocurre, danna? -preguntó Deidara

- Escucha atentamente -dijo Sasori con el rostro serio.

Deidara hizo caso de lo que Sasori le decía, fijó su vista en un punto con tal de agudizar el oído. Entonces lo escuchó, era un sonido que se repetía, como pequeños crujidos sobre un ruido incesante. Sasori escuchó de nuevo aquel ruido, intentando confirmar la primera idea que se había concebido de ello. Acabó chasqueando la lengua a disgusto y empezó a andar a paso ligero por el pasillo. Deidara reaccionó un poco más tarde y empezó a seguir a Sasori, con la misma intuición que el pelirrojo tenía en mente.

Sasori se detuvo delante de la puerta y observó como un fino rastro de humo salía por las rendijas de la puerta. Deidara se adelantó y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Como si hubiese recibido una descarga, soltó el pomo de la puerta bruscamente. Sasori entendió la reacción de su compañero, no era de extrañar, si su intuición era correcta el pomo debía estar ardiendo. Agarró el pomo, lo giró y abrió la puerta y observó lo que se temía. Una gran bocanada de humo salió al pasillo, y un infierno de llamas se podía observar en la habitación.

- Espérate aquí -dijo Sasori brevemente.

- ¡Oi danna! -dijo Deidara viendo como Sasori se adentraba en la habitación.

Hizo caso omiso de la llamada de Deidara, no tenía tiempo que perder dentro de aquella habitación. El calor era sofocante y sabía que ni siquiera él lograría sobrevivir demasiado tiempo en aquel infierno. Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna estantería que estuviese intacta, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna, al parecer alguien se había encargado de iniciar el fuego en el lugar oportuno.

- ¡Danna, será mejor que salgas ya! -oyó gritar a Deidara desde fuera.

Salió de la habitación y miro inquisitivamente a Deidara. El rubio se giró hacia el pasillo y Sasori hizo lo mismo, para acabar comprobando que de las habitaciones que habían pasado también salía humo.

- ... Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya -dijo Sasori empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

El crepitar de las llamas era ahora generalizado, se metía en sus oídos como una sentencia de muerte. El humo estaba empezando a llenar el pasillo, si aquello seguía así, no pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que éste se convirtiese también en un mar de llamas. Oyeron los cristales de una de las puertas romperse en pedazos, aceleraron el paso. Sasori se detuvo en seco y eso hizo que Deidara se chocase contra su espalda. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, intentando aminorar el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre aho--? -empezó Deidara, pero se quedó totalmente en blanco cuando vio como la sala principal estaba también envuelta en llamas.

Miraron alrededor, en busca de la mujer que les había atendido cuando entraron, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Las llamas estaban avanzando a un paso increíblemente rápido, no podían perder el tiempo buscando a aquella mujer. Estaba claro que aquello había sido una trampa. Que aquella mujer, o bien no había sido la original o, si lo era, había sido obligada a ello. Deidara se acercó a la puerta corriendo e intentó abrirla, pero lo único que consiguió fue quemarse la mano.

- Danna, la puerta no se abre, un -dijo Deidara ahora intentando derribarla con golpes.

Chasqueó la lengua, seguidamente miró hacia arriba a tiempo para esquivar una lluvia de cristales provenientes de las bóvedas del techo. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y comprobó como otro camino se les había cerrado, las vigas que les podrían haber servido de ayuda para salir por el techo estaban en llamas. Y que decir que las paredes, recubiertas de papel, estaban ardiendo.

- Oi Deidara, ¿podrías hacer explotar--? -empezó Sasori

- Imposible, un -dijo Deidara interrumpiendo a Sasori- El calor está afectando a la arcilla. No puedo moldearla bien. Antes de poder hacer nada, la arcilla perdería su efectividad, un.

Por eso seguía insistiendo con aquella puerta. Parecía ser que la habían reforzado por fuera con algo que no iba a ceder fácilmente... Quizás habían reforzado aquello con un sello y por eso aún aguantaba tan bien. Tosió un par de veces, el humo inhalado le hacía sentir que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, en este sitio no vamos a hacer nada -dijo Sasori finalmente.

- ¿Irnos a dónde? -preguntó Deidara confundido.

- Está claro que aquí no hay salida, mientras más rato estemos aquí intentando algo que no va a resultar, peor lo tendremos. Cuando queramos seguir otro plan, seremos pasto de las llamas. -dijo Sasori- Debemos intentar buscar otro lugar.

- La habitación aquella era un infierno de llamas -dijo Deidara siguiendo a Sasori, que se había puesto a caminar hacia el pasillo- ¿Cómo quieres que encontremos algo?

- Es mejor que sentarse a esperar a quemarnos, ¿cierto? -dijo Sasori abriendo la puerta de la primera habitación.

Dentro las llamas habían devorado gran parte de la habitación. Ante la sorpresa de Deidara, Sasori se adentró en el interior para observar con más detalle la habitación. El crujir de los cimientos se había hecho un ruido presente en la mayoría del tiempo, denotando que éstos se estaban resintiendo por aquello. Levantó la vista al techo de la habitación y vio como un trozo de madera se desprendió cayendo en dirección a Sasori. Iba a avisarlo cuando Sasori se apartó a tiempo. Frunció el ceño y acabó entrando él también en la habitación, no quería que Sasori se llevase él solo el mérito y además, si él también colaboraba, ambos irían más rápidos. Después de breves segundos, comprobaron lo que habían temido.

- Aquí tampoco, un... -dijo Deidara y se puso a toser debido al humo. No podría aguantar si seguía respirando aquel aire cada vez más viciado.

- Sigamos. Ahora no podemos pararnos -dijo Sasori saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la otra habitación.

- Sasori no danna, ¿crees que habría algunas escaleras para subir a un segundo piso, un? -preguntó Deidara siguiendo a Sasori.

- Si había unas escaleras, lo más seguro es que se hayan consumido -dijo Sasori- Este edificio se va a caer cuando menos lo esperemos. Además la temperatura ha aumentado considerablemente... Tenemos que encontrar una salida YA.

Intentó abrir la puerta de la siguiente habitación pero al parecer la cerradura se había atascado. Deidara apartó a Sasori y seguidamente propinó una bestial patada a la puerta, que se abrió con brusquedad. Ambos entraron sin perder un segundo, empezaron a mirar la habitación a velocidad frenética. Si es que había una salida, sólo podía estar allí... Si no estaban sentenciados. La incredulidad cruzó el rostro de Deidara, repentinamente empezó a toser de nuevo y se quedó con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo. Maldición... los ojos le picaban y sentía su garganta seca, como si estuviese ardiendo al igual que la habitación.

- Jah... No hay salida, un. -dijo Deidara.

Deidara volvió a empezar a toser, su respiración se había hecho más sonora, denotando que cada vez era más clara la falta de oxígeno. No podía ser... Era imposible que todo les hubiese salido perfecto a los que incendiaron el lugar. Deidara no iba a aguantar mucho más, la inhalación de monóxido de carbono estaba siendo demasiado para su sistema respiratorio. Él resistiría más, pero únicamente hasta que alguna llama le prendiese y acabase por carbonizarlo.

De repente notó algo que le hizo girar la cabeza hacia una estantería en llamas, se acercó lentamente y se quedó quieto, como si esperase algo. Deidara le miró extrañado, no entendía que pretendía hacer ahora el pelirrojo. Sasori se desabrochó la capa y la tiró al suelo.

- Oi, ¿quieres hacer que hayan más cosas para quemar? -dijo Deidara cogiendo la capa antes que una llama lograse prenderla

- Tú dedícate a poder respirar hasta que yo termine, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Sasori seriamente.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Sasori empezó a empujar la estantería en llamas hacia un lado, con las manos al descubierto. Pero a pesar de estar casi quemado en su totalidad, el escritorio que había en el otro lado le impedía mover la estantería. Lanzó un improperio, se dirigió al otro lado y con el aguijón que salía de su estómago partió la mesa en dos. Apartó los escombros hacia otro lado dejando el suelo libre de obstáculos. Escuchó un ruido por encima de su cabeza y vio como un trozo de madera ardiente se precipitaba hacia él. Con el aguijón lo desvió hacia otra punta de la habitación y volvió con decisión al lado de la estantería y volvió a empujarlo. Esta vez, aunque de manera lenta, empezó a moverse hacia el lado. Deidara estaba aún confundido, no sabía si era por haber inhalado tanto humo, pero aquello no le parecía lógico de manera alguna. De repente vio la luz: detrás de aquella estantería, había una ventana tapiada. Los tablones cubrían la ventana impidiendo que se filtrase la luz, pero a pesar de eso, Sasori había notado una breve corriente, así que aquella habitación no estaba sellada herméticamente. Logró apartar totalmente la estantería, echó un vistazo rápido a los tablones, estaban clavados con clavos, no sería rápido quitarlos a mano. Debería hacerlo de manera bruta, empezó a clavar aquel aguijón repetidamente en la madera y después de unas cuantas veces estaba lo suficientemente rota como para poder retirarla. Deidara tiró un kunai una vez vio que Sasori había retirado la madera suficiente como para poder salir. El cristal se rompió en pedazos y sintieron como el aire entraba de manera brusca. No esperaron más para salir, aquella habitación se había estado quedando sin oxígeno y aquella entrada masiva de éste podía provocar llamaradas enormes. Cayeron en el césped del exterior mientras Deidara empezó a toser repetidamente y a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Deidara, aún no podemos parar, tienen que estar por aquí -dijo Sasori cogiendo de nuevo su capa y vistiéndose con ella.

A pesar que le costaba mucho se obligó a levantarse. Sasori tenía razón, los que habían incendiado el lugar debían estar cerca, observando que tenían éxito, y ahora que habían visto que su plan había fallado, seguramente se estarían batiendo en retirada. Ahora era el momento de atraparles y hacerles pagar por casi haberlos calcinado.

- ¿Crees que aún seguirán cerca, danna? -dijo Deidara, respirando agitadamente mientras seguía de cerca a Sasori.

- Creo que aquí tenemos a uno de ellos -dijo Sasori, repentinamente pegando un salto hacia detrás.

Delante de ellos un hombre de gesto sombrío les observaba. Sasori sacó un rollo y de él invocó una marioneta. Hubiese sacado al Tercer Kazekage, pero no creyó conveniente demostrarles tan pronto su poder, con ésa se bastaría.

Se lanzó al ataque del hombre, el cual retrocedió unos cuantos metros evitando el ataque de la marioneta. Sasori cruzó el puente, dispuesto a no dejarle huir. Entonces fue cuando Deidara se percató que Sasori se estaba avanzando y él se estaba quedando atrás. Pero es que después de haber estado a punto de morir achicharrado, sus sentidos aún no se habían recuperado. Miró levemente el agua que bajaba por debajo del puente y se sintió mareado por un momento... Maldijo que el puente no tuviese unas barandas para poderse apoyar momentáneamente. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era el momento de perder los reflejos y la calma. Empezó a caminar por el puente, concentrado en la otra orilla.

- Lo tiene -dijo el hombre con el que estaba luchando Sasori, mirando hacia el puente.

Un asomo de confusión se cruzó por el rostro de Sasori y seguidamente se giró para mirar hacia donde el hombre miraba y observó como, repentinamente, una segunda persona aparecía donde Deidara estaba. Como contra el que estaba luchando, éste también vestía una túnica negra con cierres con bordes blancos. Ambos llevaban máscaras que les cubrían el rostro. Deidara notó algo a su espalda y se giró con rapidez, pero no pudo evitar que aquel sable se le clavara en el abdomen. De la comisura de la boca de Deidara, un hilillo de sangre bajó hasta su barbilla. Sus ojos aún estaban muy abiertos con sorpresa y dolor reflejados en ellos, su estómago se estaba bañando de un profundo color escarlata. La persona que había atacado a Deidara retiró de manera brusca el filo del estómago de Deidara.

Sasori tuvo que hacer una maniobra de emergencia, y aún así, su marioneta perdió un brazo. Se había despistado durante un segundo y había olvidado por un momento que él mismo estaba luchando. Volvió de nuevo su cabeza hacia donde estaba Deidara, vio como aquella persona había retirado su filo, y ahora, pálido como el papel, Deidara se precipitaba hacia detrás. Hizo un ademán de ir hacia donde estaba pero de nuevo aquel hombre se interpuso en su camino, Sasori movió sus dedos de forma que su marioneta abrió la boca y una senda de agujas salieron disparadas hacia el hombre. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el otro lado y entonces vio como el agua del río se había levantado, Deidara había caído al río y sus aguas se estaban tiñendo levemente de rojo mientras seguían bajando con braveza.

- Ése ya está muerto -dijo el hombre sonriendo, después de haber utilizado una armadura de hierro para desviar las agujas.

Repentinamente, ambos hombres desaparecieron, dejando allí solo a Sasori. Se acercó al río y miró... Pero era imposible que alcanzase ver nada. A la velocidad que iban aquellas aguas, Deidara debía andar caudal abajo. ¿En serio podría haber sobrevivido a aquello? E incluso si aquel golpe no lo mató, las aguas se encargarían de intentar ahogarlo y desangrarlo... Entonces una voz resonó en su mente.

- "Reuníos, tenemos información sobre la misión" -escuchó decir a la voz de Pein.

Dirigió un último vistazo al río y seguidamente sacó a Hiruko y se introdujo en la marioneta, para poner rumbo hacia un lugar seguro donde poderse poner en comunicación con los demás.

OoOOoooOOooOOOooOooOO

**¡Tadah! (Miru hace su aparición triunfal) Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, pero bueno, ya tocaba. A comentar de este capítulo: Kisame y su sentido de lo que es acogedor. Ya sabemos que es nulo. Después la parte de Sasori y Deidara me gustó, sobretodo la del final. Y mm bueno, creo que no sé qué más comentar, quería poner de título algo de incendio, pero entonces hacía spoilers, y no quería xD. Paso a comentar reviews (wow tengo más de uno!!!! (feliz como una perdiz))**

_Izu, _**jaja seh, es Itachi, él no exterioriza nada. Jajajaja yo le daría una piruleta a Itachi 8D Jajaja tú tienes q ser casi abonada a pr0nland. La gente lee libros de todo xD camello en camello? Juas XDDDD Pueees va a ser que Kubota está muerto, muerto xD Harry potter lol xD Menos mal que los boy scout están extinguidos! XD Claaaro está celosillo xD espero que ya se te haya ido el hipo, sino háztelo mirar, es grave**

_Yuuki, _**gracias por tu review n.n Me alegra saber que hay gente viva detrás de la red :O Jajaja si el problema no es lo que me digan los comentarios, el problema es que no los recibo xD es algo frustrante no saber si gusta o no xD**

_Rakita92, _**holaaa! Wow, leyendo hasta muy tarde, me alegra que enganche n.n Bueeeno yo creo que tanto Deidara como Sasori tienen sus cosas, por eso se soportan mutuamente. Aunque son igual de cabezotas. Seh, tendrá que ir a por Nanashi xD Sí, la relación Hidan y Kakuzu es muy divertida, me lo paso muy bien escribiéndolo xD. Yo también quiero Itachi atado, ¿dónde hay que firmar? Ale, no tardé demasiado ò.óU xD**

_Yari, _**Hola!! ****8D wow 4 reviews, hacía tiempo que no tenía tantos (llora de emoción) Si, no voy a abandonarlo ò.ó Seh, un compañero de mal humor que te puede enviar al otro barrio es una bomba de relojería muy peligrosa xD sin cable rojo. (o azul… no sé… ¿qué color desactivaba las bombas? XD) Jajaja sí, tienes razón, no sé que pasa, pero parece que la gente tiene alergia a apretar el botón de submit review xD Que conste que me animaste a subir este capítulo. Gracias por leer, se aprecia muchísimo, de verdad.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Espero seguir viendo reviews de todos vosotros.**

**Un saludo.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
